After Vegas
by sel1006
Summary: AU - Sequel to What Happens in Vegas. Follows Jane and Maura's marriage as they start their careers at BPD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. This is the sequel to What Happens in Vegas. It will follow Jane and Maura as they are starting their careers. I wanted to get started on it while the story and the characters were still fresh in my mind. And I have had two half days of training in a row, so I had time to write. :)**

**Let me know what you think so far. I might get another chapter up later after I get some studying done. Enjoy.**

* * *

Maura Isles-Rizzoli bustled around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a couple of veggie omelets. She glanced up at the clock, realizing she needed to leave in half an hour to make it to work on time. She was halfway through her third and final year of a pathology residency at Mass General, and she knew that today was going to be a busy one. She had agreed to cover another resident's shift in the ER, so after working her normal twelve-hour day, she was going to be working another twelve hours in the ER after that. Maura filled up her favorite mug with coffee to enjoy with her breakfast, then also filled a travel mug to the brim, knowing she was going to need a lot of caffeine in order to make it through a twenty-four hour shift. Glancing up at the clock again wondering where her wife was, she pulled the omelets out of the pan and put one on each plate, adding cut up fruit and a piece of whole-grain toast to each.

Maura had just set the plates down on the table when she heard the door open. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of her wife of two-and-a-half years taking off her boots and hanging up her coat. Her smile grew wider as Jane entered the kitchen- looking tired as she pulled her hair out of the bun she usually wore it in during her shifts. Her long, dark curls fell riotously around her shoulders. Their schedules had not been lining up in the recent weeks and months, so Maura was grateful to have even just a half hour of time with her this morning to share breakfast with her wife.

"Morning Maur." Jane leaned in and gave her wife a quick kiss, grinning as she pulled back. "It smells fantastic in here!" Jane unbuttoned her uniform blouse and pulled it off, draping it over the back of the couch before sitting down at the table in her trousers and a white tank top. "Looks delicious too."

"Can I get you some coffee Jane?"

"No thanks. I was hoping to get some shuteye after I ate. As much as I love my coffee, it will just keep me awake." Jane rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her overnight shift had been full of action and now that she had sat down, her exhaustion was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"How about orange juice?"

"That would be perfect. Thanks." Jane smiled, watching the blonde bend over slightly as she leaned into the fridge for the orange juice. Her eyes slipped downward and took in the view of Maura's yoga-toned ass. Even in hospital scrubs, her wife was stunning.

Maura straightened up and shut the door to the fridge, catching Jane's eyes wandering as she did. "See something you like Jane?" Maura called over her shoulder as she poured the juice into a glass.

"No. But I see something I love." Jane smirked as Maura returned to the table, first placing the glass of juice in front of Jane, and wrapping her arms around her wife. Jane relaxed into her embrace and turned her head to kiss Maura's cheek. "Mhmm. I missed you."

Maura held Jane for a few more seconds, reluctant to break the contact she had been craving all night. Spending nights alone in their king-size bed was hard for Maura. "I missed you too." She kissed the top of Jane's head as she pulled back. "Eat. It's getting cold." Maura took her seat across from Jane. She picked up her mug and sipped some coffee as she watched Jane eat. Once Jane had made a sizeable dent in her omelet, Maura took a few bites. "How was your shift?"

Jane swallowed and took a drink of orange juice. "It was crazy. The drug unit has been working on taking out a large drug ring in Southie, and we helped bring in three of their distributors last night. They put up a fight of course, so it ended up being a bigger pain in the ass than we anticipated."

Maura spread some strawberry jam onto her toast before taking a bite. She knew Jane was hoping to get transferred to the drug unit soon, so she was glad that she was gaining experience. But the drug unit came with a lot of danger, so naturally Maura didn't like the idea too much. She stabbed a piece of pineapple with her fork and brought it to her mouth. "That sounds intense." Maura said quietly, trying to mask her unease about the situation.

"It was." Jane shrugged, scraping up the last of her omelet onto her fork. "Martinez says that they are planning a big stakeout for tonight to try and catch the bigwigs. He said that he might need me as backup, and if it goes well, I might be looking at a promotion to Narcotics." She looked up just in time to see Maura's furrowed brow.

Maura was torn between fear for Jane's safety and pride at a possible promotion. She knew that Jane had been working hard for the past couple years, paying her dues as a patrol officer. This promotion would serve as justification for all the long nights and hard days work she had put in. But Maura also knew the promotion would likely put Jane into harm's way with increased frequency. She tried to smile at Jane's news, but only managed a weak one. "That's good news. I know you've been working towards this for several months now."

Jane pushed her empty plate back, unconvinced by Maura's efforts to remain calm. She stood with her plate in hand and brought it into the kitchen, placing it in the dishwasher. She returned to the dining room, where Maura took a few more small bites of her breakfast. Jane leaned against the table next to her wife. "You don't have to worry you know. I'll be careful." She put her index finger under Maura's chin and lifted it so she could look into Maura's eyes. Her heart fluttered as she noticed just how worried Maura actually was. "Maura. I'll be careful." Jane emphasized her point with a gentle kiss to Maura's lips.

Maura studied Jane's face for several seconds, before nodding hesitantly. She caught a glimpse of the clock over Jane's shoulder, realizing she needed to leave. She smiled, albeit unconvincingly at her wife. "I know you will. I just worry sometimes." She pushed her chair back from the table and stood, kissing the brunette's cheek as she did. "I'm going to be late. I have to go." She put her plate and mug into the dishwasher as Jane had done.

Jane watched as her wife glanced in the mirror to check her makeup one last time, before picking up her purse and keys from the counter. She held out the travel mug and Maura took it from her with a grateful smile. Both women leaned in for a quick good-bye kiss but like usual, the kiss lingered, as both women were reluctant to part.

"Bye Maur. Be awesome today." Jane gave her a playful pat on her bottom, evoking a genuine smile from Maura. "My shift ends before yours, so I should be here by the time you get home tomorrow."

Maura slipped on her winter coat and braced herself for the cool winter air as she gripped the doorknob. Before she opened the door, she turned back to her wife. "I'll see you tomorrow Jane. Be safe tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." Came Jane's reply. "Oh and Maura? Just to clarify, I plan to be in _bed_ tomorrow when you get home. Naked." She quirked an eyebrow suggestively. "And I plan on spending the majority of the next two days _in bed_. With my wife."

Maura laughed, the sound echoing through the entryway. "You don't have to ask me twice Jane. Although, we may need to sleep for a bit before we partake in any…_exertive _activities." She stepped outside onto the snow-crusted steps, feeling the crunch of a fresh layer of snow under her sneakers.

"_Naked_ sleeping?" Jane grinned hopefully as she came to the door to watch her wife head out.

Maura laughed again, her breath rising like smoke in the winter air. "You drive a hard bargain Jane. You're lucky I am madly in love with you." She headed down the stairs, taking her time so she wouldn't slip. "You've got yourself a deal." She called over her shoulder, seeing Jane pump her fist triumphantly in the doorway. Maura still had a smile on her face as she got into her car and headed down the street.

* * *

Jane crouched in the alleyway, her heart pounding in her chest. It was dark, but her eyes had adjusted. She tugged at the bulletproof vest around her abdomen, feeling constricted by the way it hugged her chest. Even in the frigid air, she was sweating. Her head whipped around as she heard footprints behind her, and she exhaled in relief when she saw it was Martinez and several officers from the drug unit. They mirrored Jane's position on the opposite side of the alley, and Martinez began a series of hand signals to let the other officers know how the bust was to go down. Jane had already discussed her role in the operation in great detail with Martinez, and he had been quite clear about her orders to remain outside to secure the scene and to help detain the leaders of the drug ring once they were brought into custody.

She tightened her grip around her gun as Martinez gave a silent countdown. He gave her a slight nod as he and the other officers made their way into the building under the cover of darkness. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that she heard the distinct popping sound of gunfire, followed by muffled shouting.

Jane stood up from her position behind a dumpster, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She desperately wanted to be in on the action, helping in what had clearly turned out to be a sticky situation, but she knew she was under strict orders. Disobeying orders at this stage in the game would certainly put her on the shit list for any upcoming promotions. She slid the safety off her gun and positioned herself in front of the exit, hoping to be able to stop any of the perps if they decided to run.

There was a loud crack behind her, and before she could turn, a body slammed into hers, knocking her against the steel dumpster and sending her gun skittering across the icy concrete. Her hands immediately flew to her ribs in pain, but she tried not to focus on the pain as she looked around for her attacker. She stood up, eyes searching the dark alley for her any sign of her gun, but her attacker quickly cornered her, Jane catching the glint of a knife as the person lunged at her. Jane was quick to respond, even though the pain in her ribs took her breath away, and she caught her assailant on the eyebrow with a hard elbow. The man grunted and staggered back, only to come at her again a short second later with renewed anger.

As Jane prepared to defend herself, the door to the building swung open, and Martinez and a couple officers staggered out, dragging one of the perps by his collar. Their exit was enough of a distraction and Jane felt the searing pain of the knife blade in her thigh. She was able to react and with all the strength she could muster, tackling the guy to the ground, landing on the frozen concrete with a sickening thud. She quickly changed her position so she was able to roll the guy over, straining to pin his arms behind his back as he resisted against her.

"Call for medics!" Someone yelled in the background.

Jane felt someone tap her on the shoulder and another officer took her place holding the guy down until he had handcuffs on. She exhaled a shaky breath, feeling the burn in her chest from what she assumed were a couple of broken ribs and tried to stand, only to stumble back from the searing pain in her leg. Looking down, a large puddle of blood had already formed, and she started to panic as blood continued to flow from a deep gash on her thigh. Suddenly, her legs felt wobbly and her vision blurred. Someone came behind her and sat her down gently against the alley wall. Martinez appeared in front of her, stripping off his black sweatshirt and pressing it against her thigh.

"We need medics over here!" He called. He looked at Jane. "Hold on Rizzoli, we got help coming."

Jane nodded, feeling herself starting to shiver uncontrollably from the blood loss and the frigid temperature. Martinez pressed harder and she grimaced, determined not to cry out in pain in front of the other officers. A paramedic arrived and crouched by her side. The paramedic took one look at the wound on Jane's leg and motioned for her partner.

"We need a stretcher over here now!" The paramedic yelled. "She's got a deep wound to her thigh which may have nicked the femoral artery. I need sterile gauze and lots of it."

Jane was in and out of consciousness as the paramedics worked on her. They placed her on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance as they tried to stop the bleeding. The doors slammed shut and she heard the paramedic tell the driver to head to St. Elizabeth's Medical Center. She slid the oxygen mask off her face.

"No! Not St. E's." She said hoarsely. "Mass Gen…Please!"

* * *

Maura was sitting at the nurse's station filling out paperwork when a dispatch call came in about an incoming trauma. As she stood and stretched, stiff from sitting, she listened to the details about the patient as they crackled over the radio.

_Incoming trauma: Twenty-five-year-old white female. Large wound to the left thigh, with possible damage to the femoral artery. Possible fracture to ribs. Stable, but extensive blood loss. ETA, seven minutes. Please be advised. _

There was a flurry of activity as nurses and doctors began to prepare a trauma bay for the incoming patient. Maura stood, unable to move as she was paralyzed by the idea that their incoming trauma could be Jane. She had been uneasy for most of her shift, knowing that Jane was going to be helping with the drug bust. Maura tried to calm herself down, taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly. _Please don't let it be Jane_ she found herself chanting mentally as she slipped on a plastic trauma gown and donned gloves.

Maura followed a couple other doctors to the ambulance bay, a blast of cold air eliciting gasps as they exited the automatic doors. Maura bounced on her heels trying to keep warm as they heard the siren of the approaching ambulance. The wind whipped through the ambulance bay as the vehicle approached, the flashing lights blinding in the darkness.

The ambulance doors opened and a paramedic hopped down. Maura craned her neck to see who was in the ambulance and her heart started racing when she recognized the brunette on the stretcher. Her hand flew to her mouth as the stretcher was pulled from the back of the ambulance, when she saw how pale Jane was. She immediately sprang forward, clutching Jane's hand in hers, thankful when she felt Jane's hand clutch hers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura clutched Jane's hand as they wheeled the stretcher through the hall and into a trauma bay. Jane opened her eyes once the stretcher stopped moving and Maura could see the pain in her eyes as she looked up at her. Tears started to burn in Maura's eyes as the flurry of activity continued around them. She wanted to lean in and tell Jane everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, you need to move. We need to get at that leg." Dr. Chris Barnett, one of her colleagues spoke, while pulling the oxygen mask off Jane's face. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

Maura moved to the other side of the stretcher and picked up Jane's other hand, gripping it tightly. "Her name is Jane Rizzoli, twenty-five years old. Blood type O-negative, allergic to penicillin. She's my wife. This is _my wife_." Maura managed to get out frantically. She swiped the back of her free hand across her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears so Jane wouldn't see how upset she was. "Chris, you might want to call in another doctor. I'm staying right here."

Dr. Barnett gave her a brief nod. "Can someone page Dr. Davidson please? We're gonna need an extra set of hands."

Maura gave him a fleeting smile in thanks and started to stroke Jane's hair, trying not to look as Dr. Barnett lifted the blood-saturated gauze gently from Jane's thigh and placed it back down as soon as blood started flowing again. "Someone hold pressure on this! We need to cut her pants off…trauma shears please!" He called. A nurse moved in and placed her hands over the gauze, eliciting a painful groan from Jane.

Maura leaned in close, the pained expression in Jane's eyes almost proving too much to bear. "Jane, honey, I know it hurts…can you tell us what happened?"

Jane's eyes struggled to focus but she fought through it and managed to gasp out a response. "I…got jumped…from behind. Took a….hard hit to…the ribs and…the son-of-a-bitch…stabbed my leg." She groaned again as Dr. Barnett started to palpate her ribs.

"We're gonna need to x-ray these ribs." Dr. Barnett called out. "Someone hang some blood, she's lost a lot." He leaned in opposite Maura. "Jane, you're bleeding pretty bad from your leg and you've lost a lot of blood. The nurse is going to start an IV and get some pain meds going, and then we will transfuse some blood. We are probably going to have to sedate you to further examine the extent of the wound and to suture it. It looks like you may have broken a few ribs, so we will get some x-rays while you are under sedation. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded, her jaw tightly clenched. She turned to Maura, noticing the terrified expression on her face and her tear-stained cheeks. "I…love…you Maur." She squeezed Maura's hand. "I'm sorry I…got hurt."

Maura leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too. You're going to be okay Jane. You're going to be okay."

"Okay, blood is hanging. Pushing the Fentanyl and Versed. Okay Jane, you're going to take a little nap now." One of the nurses called out.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand again and kissed her forehead. "Just relax and let the medication work honey. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jane's eyes were starting to lose their focus and her eyelids started to droop. "Love…you…Maura." Her hand went limp in Maura's as the sedatives took full effect.

A sob escaped Maura as she took in the sight of her unconscious wife on the stretcher. She felt Dr. Barnett's hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine Maura. It's a pretty deep wound, but I think we should be able to close it. Do you want to stay here?"

Maura desperately wanted to stay by Jane's side, but wasn't sure she would be able to stomach the sight of a gaping wound on her wife's leg. She shook her head and released Jane's hand. "I-I don't think I can. I'm feeling pretty shaken up." She admitted with a shaky breath.

Dr. Barnett gave her a sympathetic smile. "Go wait in the on-call room. I'll come get you as soon as we're finished and she's ready to go up to the floor." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as she nodded. "We'll take good care of her. I promise."

She gave Jane one last kiss and exited the trauma bay, stripping off her gloves and tossing them out. She twisted her wedding ring on her finger absently as she walked down the hallway, feeling almost as if she were in a daze. _I should call Angela_- she thought – _It's late, but she'll want to know_. As she passed the nurse's station, she picked up her phone and headed to the on-call room. Sitting down on one of the beds, she dialed Angela Rizzoli's number. The phone rang several times before a very groggy sounding Angela answered.

"Angela? It's Maura. Sorry to wake you, but Jane's been injured and she's being treated here at Mass Gen. She's stable for now, but I thought you should know."

Maura braced herself for the onslaught of questions she knew were coming.

* * *

Angela arrived in record time, and Maura explained the situation again to her as they waited for an update. Angela clutched Maura's hand tightly, but Maura was glad to have someone to wait with. Time had never passed so slowly for Maura. She had done her fair share of ER rotations over the past couple years and had seen a lot of harrowing things. But nothing compared to the panic she had felt when she saw Jane lying in the back of that ambulance with crimson blood staining her leg. Nothing could have prepared her for that.

Maura felt Angela's grip on her hand ease, and she glanced sideways to see that Angela had fallen asleep. But even in sleep, Maura could still see the worry etched on her mother-in-law's face. Angela was a good woman who cared deeply for each of her children. She had a tendency to overstep her bounds with them, but there was never a doubt that she loved them. As Maura watched Angela sleep, she was struck by how different Angela was from her own mother. Besides the obligatory phone calls on major holidays or her birthday, her mother didn't seem to have much regard for Maura's well-being. Because of it, it had taken Maura some time to adjust to having a mother-in-law like Angela.

Maura slid her hand out from under Angela's and shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did, trying to alleviate some of her tension. Her eyes stayed shut for a few seconds, replaying the past couple hours. When she opened them, she spotted Dr. Barnett walking towards her through the glass panel in the door. She stood, anticipating his arrival.

The door opened and Dr. Barnett appeared, his scrub cap in his hand. "Sorry, I looked in the on-call room first. She's doing well." He started, wanting to ease the look of apprehension on his colleague's face. "The wound was deeper than we thought, but didn't involve the femoral artery. We were able to irrigate it and close, but it required two layers of sutures. She's going to have to stay inpatient for a couple of days so we can administer antibiotics intravenously, but she should be able to go home after that."

Maura's shoulders slumped in relief, and she sank down into the chair again. Dr. Barnett sat down next to her and she glanced at him, noticing how tired he looked. "Thank you for everything Chris. Thanks for taking care of Jane."

He gave her a tired smile. "She should be coming out of sedation in the next few minutes. They've got a room for her on the sixth floor. Do you want to come back and see her?"

She nodded. "Let me just update her mother and I will be in shortly." He stood and headed back down the hall. "Thanks again Chris."

"Don't mention it Maura. You'd do the same if it was my wife." He replied. "She's still in Trauma Bay 2." He secured his scrub cap on his head and disappeared down the corridor.

Maura gently tapped Angela on the shoulder, rousing her easily. "Angela, Jane's going to be fine. They are bringing her out of sedation and moving her upstairs. I'm going to go check on her, but I will come get you as soon as she is settled in her room, okay?"

Angela yawned and nodded. "How long will she have to stay?"

"Dr. Barnett said a couple days or so. They want to treat her with IV antibiotics to prevent her from developing an infection. It's just precautionary." Maura patted her lightly on the knee. "I'll be back down to get you as soon as I can."

Maura left Angela in the waiting room and headed through the door into the ER. There were still a couple nurses in the room, checking Jane's vital signs and preparing to transport her up to her room. Maura paused in the doorway, taking note of the small puddle of blood on the floor and the discarded bloody gauze and other medical detritus that was strewn about the room. She had to steady herself, and took a tentative step into the room. One of the nurses looked up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"She's just starting to wake up Dr. Isles-Rizzoli. You can sit with her for a few minutes until we take her up." She pulled a rolling stool out and positioned it next to the bed.

Maura murmured her thanks and sat down beside Jane, picking up her hand gently to avoid disturbing the IV line. Jane stirred at the touch, swallowing a few times before her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes looked around the room before settling on Maura. "Maura. Hi." She croaked. "What happened?"

Maura knew that the sedatives often had an amnesia-like side-effect so she reached out to stroke Jane's hair, resting her chin on the side-rail of the bed. "You were stabbed Jane. They had to give you a lot of sutures, but you should be fine." Jane's eyes fluttered shut again as her body was still sluggish from the sedation, and she tried to fight it and open her eyes. Maura brushed her thumb across the creases in Jane's forehead before tracing down along Jane's jawline. "Don't fight it Jane. Get some sleep."

Some of the tension eased from Jane's brow. "You'll stay?" She murmured.

"I'll be here the whole time. I promise." Maura replied.

* * *

Jane awoke several hours later, the mid-morning sun shining through her window. As she opened her eyes, she blinked several times, trying to clear the fogginess from her brain. She tried to sit up, but had to groan when the pain in her ribs prevented her from moving. Eventually, her eyes focused and she glanced around the room, noticing her mother fast asleep in a chair in the corner and Maura curled up on a cot by the window. Even in her disoriented state, Jane could make out the worried look on Maura's face as she slept. Jane let her head fall back against the pillows and tried to remember exactly what happened last night. She knew that she had been a part of a drug bust that had gone wrong, and she remembered fighting off her attacker, but after that, there were only bits and pieces. She knew she had been injured, the pain in her ribs told her that much. But she also vaguely remembered taking a knife to her leg, so she lifted the blanket to investigate. Sure enough, there was a bulky dressing spanning from her hip to her knee. _Man, that must have been some stab wound_ she thought. Jane closed her eyes again, drifting off after a few minutes.

She was awakened some time later when a nurse came in to check her vital signs. She immediately noticed that both her mother and Maura were absent. Just as the nurse finished her blood pressure, she noticed her wife standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hi beautiful." Jane smiled sleepily as Maura entered the room. "This wasn't quite what I meant when I said I would meet you in bed yesterday."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. "I'm glad to see your injuries didn't affect your sense of humor." She placed her coffee on the small bedside table and pulled the chair closer. Once she sat down, she picked up her coffee and took a sip. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better." Jane replied, noting the frown on Maura's face. "So, what's the damage report?"

Maura played with the cardboard holder around her coffee cup. "Three broken ribs and thirty-seven sutures. You're going to be in here for another day or so while they give you precautionary antibiotics."

"Damn." Jane responded. "Thirty-seven stitches, huh?" Maura nodded in confirmation. "That's gonna leave a mark…" She said dryly, noticing that Maura didn't smile. Jane sobered quickly and held her hand out, motioning for Maura to hold it. Once the smaller hand was settled in hers, she squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't make light of all this. I gave you quite the scare didn't I?"

Maura didn't respond immediately, but Jane noticed tears brimming in Maura's hazel eyes. Jane suddenly wished she could pull her wife into her arms and comfort her, but knew her injuries would prevent her from doing so. Instead, she stroked her thumb softly across the back of Maura's hand. "I'm so sorry to put you through this Maura."

A tear slid down Maura's cheek as she looked up. "It's not your fault Jane. Unfortunately it's the nature of your job. I thought I had prepared myself mentally to deal with it if you got injured at work, but nothing could have prepared me for seeing my wife bleeding on a stretcher. It was a lot to process." She let out a shaky breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Maur. God, I want to hold you so bad right now."

"I wish I could hold you too Jane." Maura replied softly, sighing as Jane twisted her wedding band on her finger gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Maura. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." Jane replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was bored. She had been on medical leave for ten days so far, and had been bored for nine of them. Maura had been with her for the first couple days, but then had to return to work, leaving Jane to her own devices for the majority of the days. And Jane had quickly realized there is only so much daytime TV one can watch before boredom sets in, something she had never thought possible.

"I wonder if it's possible to die from boredom." She muttered, rolling onto her back on the couch, feeling only a slight twinge of pain in her ribs as she did. Her injuries had been healing quite well, but her stitches had yet to come out and she couldn't return to desk duty until they did. Jane picked up the TV remote and pointed it toward the large flat-screen TV, but decided against it and placed it back on the coffee table, letting out a loud groan of frustration.

Raising her head to look at the clock in the kitchen, she let her head fall back against the couch cushions, mentally calculating how much longer it would be before her wife would be home. _Ughhh. Five more hours_-she lamented internally. Jane slid one arm off the couch, her hand searching blindly around on the floor for the tennis ball she knew was somewhere in the near vicinity. Wrapping her hand around the ball, she brought her arm up and began to toss the ball straight up in the air from her position on her back. She gradually increased the force of her tosses, seeing how high she could get the ball. Jane had just bounced the ball off the ceiling above her, when she heard keys being inserted into the front door. Thinking it was her mother, who had already been over once this morning, she continued to fling the tennis ball into the air.

Jane had just tossed the ball particularly hard, bouncing it off the ceiling with a resounding _thunk_, when she noticed Maura standing in the entryway, hands on her hips.

Maura frowned. "I see you are in the same position I left you in. Did you even bother getting dressed?" She craned her neck to see what Jane was wearing as she slipped off her sneakers.

Jane looked down at what she was wearing. She had _not_ even bothered to get dressed and had been lounging around in her underwear for the majority of the day. She had managed to throw a tank top on after her second nap of the day however. "I have clothes on." She responded grumpily, tossing the ball into the air again. As the ball bounced off the ceiling and headed back towards Jane's outstretched hands, Maura stretched out her hand and intercepted it, eliciting a glare from Jane.

Maura eyed her half-dressed wife skeptically. "I told you yesterday not to bounce this off the ceiling. It leaves marks. Honestly Jane, I don't know how you wear so little clothing. It's the middle of winter for heaven's sake!"

Jane grunted noncommittally and rolled onto her side facing away from Maura. Maura sighed and walked into the kitchen, picking up the half-eaten bowl of cereal Jane had left on the counter and placing it in the sink. She noticed the pills that were still lying on the counter where she had left them this morning, meaning that Jane had not taken her antibiotic or her pain pills. _I swear- I married the most stubborn women on earth_-Maura thought as she scooped the pills into her hand. Maura filled a glass with water and padded into the living room. She stopped in front of her scowling wife and held her hands out. "Take your pills." She ordered. Her wife huffed and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her chest stubbornly instead of reaching for the pills.

"I don't want to." Jane responded sullenly. "I don't like how they make me feel."

Maura was quickly losing patience. "Jane, you can't just stop taking antibiotics. You have to finish the dose. Come on, you only have two more days anyway. Just take them and stop acting like a four-year-old-throwing a tantrum. If you don't feel like you need the pain meds any more, then this can be your last dose." She thrust the glass towards the brunette and looked at her expectantly, waiting for Jane to concede.

Muttering a few choice words, Jane finally sat up after a few seconds. Maura couldn't help but notice how she grimaced while she did so, feeling validated about forcing her wife to take her medicines. Jane grabbed the glass out of her hand and tossed back the pills. She set the glass back down on the coffee table, with a little too much force for Maura's liking, then shot her a particularly vicious glare, curling back up on the couch.

"Can I take a nap now? Or are you not done nagging yet?" Jane spat out. As soon as she said it she regretted it, watching Maura stiffen up. The look of hurt that passed across her wife's face said it all, and Jane knew she was in deep shit.

Maura picked up the empty water glass and deposited it in the sink. Without saying a word, she quietly made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Jane could hear their bedroom door shut from her position on the couch.

"Goddammit." Jane muttered, running her hands through her tangled curls in frustration. "Why do I have to be such an asshole sometimes?" She sat up gingerly, waiting a few seconds before she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and got to her feet.

Maura could hear Jane's hindered gait as she made her way down the hallway. Her leg had healed well, but Jane still had a slight limp, as she couldn't put full weight on it yet. Maura sniffled and brushed the tears out of her eyes, curling up tighter against herself. The door opened quietly and a few seconds later Maura felt the bed dip as her wife sat down on the edge.

Jane sighed as she heard Maura's quiet crying. Without hesitation she slipped in beside her, rolling over so that she was behind her wife. Surprisingly, there was little resistance from Maura, and Jane slipped her arms easily around her thin waist, pulling her close against her. Jane brushed the blonde hair away from Maura's neck and placed a gentle kiss at the nape, then lowered her head to the mattress, breathing in the delicate scent of Maura's shampoo.

"I'm an ass." Jane whispered. "You came home early for me, didn't you?"

Maura didn't respond immediately, but eventually rolled over to face Jane, settling against her chest. She sniffled quietly, and Jane felt an immediate pang of guilt as a few tears made their way down Maura's reddened cheeks. Jane reached up with one hand and brushed them away, feeling Maura relax in her embrace.

"I'm sorry Maur. Really. You were only trying to help and my behavior was totally uncalled for. I've been a cranky, miserable, bitch for the past several days, and honestly, I don't know how you've put up with me." Jane kissed Maura's forehead then started to rub her hands along Maura's upper back. "Please forgive me."

They remained in that position for quite some time, and Jane felt the tension ease out of Maura with every pass of her hands along her back. The soft cries and sniffles stopped a short time later, and Maura snuggled in closer, her hands sliding under Jane's tank top and resting against the warm skin on Jane's lower back.

"Do you want to talk about it Jane?" Maura's quiet question came out of the blue and startled Jane a bit. "Are you just bored? Or is it something else?"

Truthfully, Jane didn't want to talk about it, but after the horrible way she had treated Maura, she at least owed her an explanation.

"I'm just frustrated." She admitted. "I hate being stuck at home and feeling helpless and like I'm an invalid. It sucks."

Maura nodded. "I know Jane. I don't like seeing you like this either. But it doesn't excuse your foul mood and childish behavior." She looked up and saw an embarrassed flush creep across Jane's face and chest.

Jane sighed deeply and looked solemnly into Maura's hazel eyes. "You're absolutely right. I was awful to you and I feel terrible."

They were quiet again for several seconds until Maura broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming up here and apologizing Jane." She said quietly. Her hands started to move underneath Jane's tank top, her fingertips lightly brushing along smooth skin on her abdomen and back, eliciting goosebumps. "I talked to Dr. Barnett in passing this morning and he says that your sutures can probably come out when you finish your antibiotics." She smiled at Jane's relieved expression.

Jane's relief turned into a full grin as she kissed Maura fully on the lips. "That's music to my ears Maur." She nipped playfully at Maura's neck and squirmed as Maura's hands continued to explore her torso.

A few minutes later, Maura was too distracted by the kisses Jane was placing on her neck and upper chest to notice when long fingers danced playfully along the waistband of her scrubs. Jane had begun to untie the knot at the top of the scrubs when she felt Maura's hands over hers, halting her progress.

"Jane"-Maura said breathlessly-"What are you doing?"

Jane responded by pushing her hands away and resuming her efforts to untie the knot. "I'm making it up to you for being an ass earlier. Just go with it." She growled, successfully untying the knot and slowly easing the pants down Maura's legs.

"But Jane, your leg…" Maura started, only to be cut off by Jane's lips pressing against her own.

"I'll be careful Maur." Jane whispered, settling gently onto her stomach between her legs. "Now shut up and let me make it up to you." She grinned wickedly. Maura couldn't' help but shut her eyes as lips pressed against her lower stomach and journeyed lower with each passing second.

* * *

Maura flopped back against the pillows, her breath coming in gasps as she basked in the afterglow of an intense climax. She brushed a sweaty strand of hair off her face, squirming as she felt Jane's lips on each of her inner thighs. The sheet over her lower body moved as Jane made her way back up toward the head of the bed, eventually emerging from under the sheet with a cocky grin on her face.

"I told you I'd make it up to you." Jane said as she gathered up the comforter that had been tossed aside in the heat of the moment and pulled it over both of them.

Maura immediately pulled her wife close as she continued to come down from her high. "Well, I'd say you certainly did that, and more." She craned her neck and kissed her wife, almost letting out a groan as she tasted herself on Jane's lips. "We haven't done that in a while, have we?"

"Mhmm." Jane yawned sleepily in agreement, reaching for Maura's hand and linking their fingers together.

As the two women cuddled together, for some inexplicable reason, Maura found herself thinking about a situation that had happened several days ago during another one of her ER rotations. A situation with an orphaned infant had affected the entire ER staff, and had weighed heavily on Maura's mind since then.

"Jane, don't go to sleep yet." Maura squeezed her hand and brown eyes appeared again. "I want…I want to talk about something."

Jane frowned slightly, curious as to what her wife wanted to discuss immediately after sex. "Okay…what is it?"

Maura paused and took a breath before she started. "I was thinking…I-I want to apply to become a foster parent."

Jane's frown eased, and she moved to sit up against the headboard. Maura followed suit and they settled in next to each other once again, Maura's fingers pulling at a loose thread on the blanket. Finally Jane cleared her throat.

"Okay. Can I ask what brought this on?" Jane fixed her gaze intently onto her wife's face.

Maura recounted the story from several days ago, telling Jane about the unresponsive woman paramedics had brought in, along with an infant who was only a few days old. The trauma team worked on her for a long time, but the woman had overdosed and couldn't be resuscitated. At some point in the shuffle, the baby had been placed in Maura's arms, and she held the tiny boy as his mother was worked on. After they pronounced the woman dead, they tried to locate family or next of kin with the help of the police, but everything ended up in a dead end. Maura held the little boy for several hours, eventually surrendering him to a social worker who was going to take him to a temporary foster home until they could locate a permanent home for him. Just as she handed him to the social worker, his eyes opened, and Maura could remember the brightest blue eyes looking back up at her.

"Jane…in that moment, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to that little boy. He was so innocent and now his whole life is going to be determined by the foster system." Maura's voice started to waver. "What kind of life is that?" When she looked at Jane, there were tears brimming in her eyes.

Jane sighed and kissed her wife affectionately. "So what do you want to do Maur?" She asked softly. "That little guy has already been placed. There's nothing we can do."

Maura nodded, brushing back her tears. "I know Jane. I just…I mean, we have so much to offer a child Jane, and I want to be available to help children like him."

"I'm not saying no Maura…but what about work? You and I don't exactly have the most…_normal_…schedules for taking in foster children." Jane glanced up at Maura nervously.

"No. You're right Jane. But, my residency is finishing in four more months, and after that I should have a more regular schedule. And the application process can take several months to complete. Will you just think about it? Please?"

The look on Maura's face had already convinced Jane that they should start the process, but she pulled Maura in for another kiss. "Yes. I'll think about it." She promised, eliciting a watery smile from her wife.

Maura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and scooted down in the bed, Jane joining her only a second later, pulling the covers tightly over them.

"Okay." Maura reached for Jane's hand. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddammit Martinez, can't you drive any faster?" Jane tapped her fingers on the console impatiently. "I can't be late, Maura will kill me."

"I'm working on it Rizzoli, rush hour traffic's a bitch. You didn't forget the flowers, did you?"

Jane shook her head. "They're in the back." She pulled down the mirror on the visor and checked out her makeup. _Pretty good for makeup applied in the car_ – she mused.

Tonight was Maura's graduation from her residency, and Jane was cutting it close. She and Martinez had been working all day trying to close a case they had been working for the past few weeks, and time had slipped away from them. Luckily, Jane had brought her dress to work just in case, and had hastily gotten dressed in the BPD locker room when she realized she was going to be late. Martinez had felt bad about making her late, and had offered to drive her to the hotel where the reception was being held.

After a few tense minutes and about six red lights in a row, finally, the Fairmont Copley Plaza was in sight and Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She was only going to be a couple minutes late. Martinez pulled the cruiser up to the curb and put it in park. Jane yanked open the door and stepped out, smoothing her dress out as she stood on the curb. Martinez pulled out the flowers and the card from the back seat and handed them to Jane.

"Good work today Rizzoli. You look good. Now get in there before you get in hot water with your girl."

"Thanks for the lift Martinez. I owe you big time." Jane slugged him lightly on his bicep. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

Jane had planned a surprise trip for Maura to celebrate her graduation and their anniversary, which was in three days. The past several months had been a whirlwind with Maura finishing her residency and Jane's promotion to Narcotics, as well as completing the process for them to be foster parents, so Jane was wholeheartedly looking forward to some time off with her wife. She had managed to keep the plans from Maura, who just knew that they were both on vacation for the next two weeks.

"Have a nice vacation Rizzoli. You deserve it." He grinned and gave her a wave before slipping back into the cruiser and pulling away.

Jane entered the hotel lobby and followed signs to the hotel ballroom. She opened the door and slipped in quietly, trying to avoid causing a disturbance. Some old guy was droning on about the history of the program and Jane glanced around the room trying to locate Maura. Her eyes finally locked on a certain blonde sitting ramrod straight at a table, listening intently to the speaker, and Jane made her way toward her.

Maura startled as she felt fingers trail along her shoulders, but smiled as her wife bent to kiss her cheek before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Jane whispered quietly.

Maura turned to respond, but stopped when she saw the bouquet of flowers Jane was holding out to her.

"For you." Jane grinned. "You look stunning Maura."

Maura accepted the flowers and kissed Jane in thanks. As she pulled back she smiled appreciatively at the dress Jane was wearing, a dark blue number that perfectly complemented her tanned skin and her long legs. Honestly, she had half expected Jane to show up in her black slacks and dress shirt, which she had been wearing to work with increased frequency.

"So do you Jane. You clean up pretty nicely Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear. "Thanks for coming. I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world Maur. I'm pretty damn proud of you…Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli." Jane smiled affectionately and linked their hands together on the table. Both women returned their focus to the gentleman who was still speaking.

A few minutes later, Jane was watching with pride as her wife walked across the small stage to accept her certificate. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much as Maura returned to their table with an equally big smile on her face. Jane immediately pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head as she did. "Congratulations Maur. God…I couldn't be more proud right now."

They settled back into their seats as Maura's other colleagues got their certificates. When they had finished, another faculty advisor took his place in front of the microphone. Jane braced herself for another long-winded speech as the man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I would first like to offer my congratulations to all of the graduates. I can personally attest to the long hours and hard work they have put in over the past three years. They have accomplished a lot, and you should be immensely proud of each and every one of them. I am here tonight to present the Edwards Award for Academic Excellence, an award that we present each year to one of the third year residents. This prestigious award has been around for many years, and represents the highest level of commitment and academic achievement in the field of pathology. Many of our recipients have gone on to do great things, and I am sure that this year's winner will go on to achieve only the highest success. Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that this year's Edwards Award for Academic Excellence has been awarded to Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli."

Maura stiffened as the room erupted in thunderous applause. She willed her mouth not to drop open in shock, but turned to look at Jane who was beaming proudly and clapping enthusiastically. Maura stood and paused to compose herself, smoothing her dress for a few seconds, before walking back up onto the stage. The applause died down and the faculty advisor spoke again.

"From day one, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli has been a standout resident, handling complex cases and situations with ease. Her commitment to excellence in everything she does was evident throughout her three years in our program, and her thirst for knowledge seems to be insatiable. She has recently accepted a job offer as Assistant Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and we know she will be nothing short of exceptional as she starts her career there. Congratulations Dr. Isles-Rizzoli."

There was more applause as Maura was presented with her award, and she could feel her cheeks grow warm under the gaze of the large audience. She posed for several pictures as she held the award, then was released to another round of applause. The emcee stood up at the microphone once again as Maura walked back to her beaming wife.

"That concludes the formal events for tonight. Complementary appetizers and beverages will be brought out shortly. Please feel free to mingle and enjoy the remainder of the evening."

Maura noticed tears gleaming in Jane's eyes as she returned to their table, placing the small glass award down next to her flowers. Jane took a couple steps toward her and pulled her in for another embrace.

"My wife is a freaking genius." Jane chuckled. "Seriously Maura, I am so proud. I feel like my heart is gonna burst." She kissed Maura's cheek. "Wait…shit, is that possible?"

Maura laughed. "I wasn't expecting that award." She admitted. "I think I was experiencing heart arrhythmias when they called my name." Jane released her as several of her colleagues came over to offer their congratulations. Maura thanked them and introduced each of them to Jane, who shook their hands politely. When several of the faculty approached, Jane greeted them and then excused herself to get drinks for her and Maura.

As she waited at the bar, Jane's eyes were drawn repeatedly back to her wife. Her stunningly attractive, insanely smart, irresistibly sexy, wife. Jane watched Maura interact with her colleagues and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. If it wasn't for a random encounter is Las Vegas, she wouldn't be standing here three years later, marveling over her Maura. The bartender slid their drinks across to Jane, who tipped him generously and made her way back towards Maura, thankful that the group of advisors seemed to be taking their leave.

"For you, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli…" Jane offered a glass of white wine to Maura, who accepted it with a smile. She held up her glass of beer. "To the future. To our future." They clinked glasses and each took a sip. They sat down at their table again as they nursed their drinks.

"It feels weird." Maura remarked.

"What does?"

"Being finished with my residency. I've spent so much time in school, then med school, internships, and of course my residency…it's a strange feeling now that it's all over." Maura swirled her wine gently, studying the liquid intently. "It's strange to think that it takes so many years of training for a chosen profession."

Jane took another swig of her beer. "Yeah, and I used to gripe about how my two years in the academy felt like forever." She laughed and looked up at her contemplative wife. "I can't believe it's been three years already."

"Me either Jane."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you a card." Jane slid the card in front of Maura. "Open it."

Maura set down her wine glass and opened the small envelope. Inside was a card, which Maura opened and began to read Jane's note.

_Maura,_

_Congratulations! I can't believe three years has come and gone, and you are finished with your residency. Mostly, I can't believe that I didn't drive you crazy over the past three years, and you were able to complete your program without killing me :) _

_As you celebrate your graduation, we are also preparing to celebrate our anniversary (just in case you forgot). Three years! Can you believe it? I know I joke around too much for my own good, but in all honestly, these three years have been the best three years of my life. If they are any indicator of things to come, you and I are in for a pretty damn good rest of our life. _

_So Congratulations and Happy Anniversary! I'm so proud and I love you to the moon and back. _

_-Jane_

_PS-How do you feel about Florida?_

When she finished, Maura closed the card and looked up with shimmering hazel eyes. She reached out and grasped Jane's hand pulling it to her lips and giving it a kiss. "I love you Jane."

Jane grinned and rubbed her thumb across Maura's knuckles. "I love you too. So… how do you feel about it?"

"Well, like I said, it feels strangely final to be finished with my education…" She stopped as Jane rolled her eyes.

"No Maura…how do you feel about _Florida_?" Jane clarified.

"Oh right. Well, I've never been there, but its diverse ecosystem, long spans of shoreline, and copious amounts of tourist attractions certainly make it a popular travel destination. Why do you ask?"

Jane rolled her eyes again. "Thanks TripAdvisor. I guess I should have expected a response like that." She picked up her glass of beer and drained the rest of its contents. "I asked because that's where we are going for our vacation. We leave tomorrow. I thought it would be a fun way to celebrate your graduation and our anniversary."

Maura looked excited for a few seconds, but excitement quickly turned to confusion. "But…you said you didn't want to go anywhere when I asked about it a month ago."

Jane silenced her with a kiss. "That was called diversionary tactics Maur."

"Oh. Right." The expression on Maura's face made Jane laugh, which in turn made Maura laugh.

"You are something else Maura Isles-Rizzoli…you know that?" Jane's dark eyes shimmered with mirth. "And I am madly in love with you. Now, what do you say you finish your wine and get outta here? We have some packing to do."

Maura gulped down the last of her wine and took Jane's outstretched hand. They gathered up her flowers and her award and made a beeline for the exit. They stepped outside into the early summer evening air and hailed a cab.

As they entered their house, Jane started to turn on the lights only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist and the other arm grasping her wrist lightly, preventing her from flicking on the lights. She felt Maura's lips on her shoulder blade.

"Don't bother." Maura whispered. "What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" Her lips continued across the exposed skin on Jane's back as she waited for a response.

"1:45pm." Jane replied breathlessly, as Maura's fingers began to work the zipper of her dress. "Why?" Jane almost gasped as Maura's hands slid her dress down, and her lips and tongue began to tease the skin behind Jane's left ear.

"Because"-Maura reluctantly stepped away from Jane, her hands going to the zipper of her own dress- "I find myself not wanting to pack right now, and I wanted to make sure I would have time in the morning." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she slid the zipper down tantalizingly slow, before allowing her dress to pool on the wood floor next to the couch. She stood there and let Jane take in the sight of her in her favorite pair of lace underwear, before beckoning Jane with her index finger and a coy smile. "I suddenly find myself wanting to _do_…something else."

Jane grabbed her nearly naked wife by the hand and pulled her toward the stairs. They somehow managed to make it up the stairs in total darkness while also stripping off their remaining items of clothing. They flopped down onto the bed and immediately their lips crashed against each other hungrily. Hands began to slide across heated skin, and Jane suddenly pulled away from a particularly bruising kiss.

"I think you mean do _someone_ else, Maur." She grinned, before being pulled back down by her insistent wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one day? Heck yeah! Just wanted to give y'all a quick overview of where I plan to take this story. A lot of you have indicated interest in several storylines, most of which I was planning on incorporating in some way. Basically I plan on this story spanning another couple of years, focusing on Maura and Jane as they start to work together, hopefully culminating in some way by throwing the Hoyt storyline into the mix. This will probably be a longer story, I was thinking probably twice the length of What Happens in Vegas. So basically we are just getting started...**

**Thanks for reading and for all of the nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Maura looked up from her book to see Jane splashing around in the shallow waves. Smiling, she marked her page and closed the book, content to watch her wife play in the clear blue water. It was hot, but the warm ocean breeze blew steadily, helping to cool things off as Maura sat under the large umbrella they had set up. Jane walked further into the water, disappearing under a large wave that rolled toward the white sand beach, then reappearing a few seconds later with a large grin on her face.

Today was their last day in Florida, and the trip had been the perfect mixture of fun and relaxation. They had started off by flying into Miami, where they had spent the first few days exploring the city, eating Cuban food, and visiting several nightclubs. Jane had surprised Maura with salsa lessons on their actual anniversary, and both women had gotten swept up in the sensual dance as they picked it up quickly.

After Miami, they rented a convertible and drove up the coast toward the central part of the state. Jane indulged Maura's quest for educational experiences by spending one day at Kennedy Space Center, which was surprisingly fun for both of them. Jane had smiled whenever Maura rambled on about notable space missions, often knowing more about each of them then the tour guide.

Next, they had spent four days in the Orlando area, indulging Jane's thrill-seeker side as they visited Disney World, Universal Studios, and Sea World. They had ridden every single roller coaster at each park, holding hands and yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. They had worn themselves out, and were more than ready for the last several days of pure relaxation. A friend of a friend owned a home right on the ocean near Daytona Beach, so Jane and Maura had spent the past few days just napping on the beach, swimming, and relaxing.

Jane eventually tired herself out playing in the waves and waded out of the water and back toward Maura. Maura of course took this opportunity to appreciate Jane's bikini-clad body once again, her sun-kissed skin dripping deliciously as she made her way back to the umbrella. She gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek before flopping down on the towel next to her and settling on her side with her head propped up in her hand.

"I saw you looking at me Maur. Like what you see?" Jane lifted her sunglasses and winked at Maura. "I'm suddenly feeling a little faint…maybe I need some mouth-to-mouth."

Maura rolled her eyes and smacked Jane playfully. "Very funny Jane. You and I both know that the purpose of mouth-to-mouth is not for your sexual gratification."

"Really?" Jane's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "And here I was all this time thinking that's what it's for…" She laughed as Maura glared at her while trying to keep a straight face. Eventually Maura cracked and joined in the laughter, and got out of her chair to lie next to Jane on the towel.

"Well, hello there. Nice of you to join me." Jane smiled as Maura settled next to her, her eyes wandering south towards the blonde's ample cleavage. When she looked up again, Maura quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's checking who out now, Jane Clementine Rizzoli? You know, I'm starting to think this whole trip to Florida was a ploy to get me in a bikini."

"Ouch…really? You had to throw the middle name in there?" Jane trailed her fingers across Maura's back, admiring the multitude of freckles that had appeared from the constant sun exposure. "I guess you figured out my master plan. Although…in this moment, I seem to want you _out_ of your bikini." She grinned wickedly and slipped her fingers under the tie on Maura's back.

Maura let out a quiet sigh, wanting desperately for Jane to untie her top, but knew the beach was not the place to start anything they couldn't continue. "You know we can't Jane. There are too many people around."

Jane pulled her hand away, but leaned in to kiss Maura. "You're right. I was thinking of heading back to the house and grabbing a shower before we head out to dinner. It sure would be pretty awesome if a certain blonde wanted to join me in the shower…"

Maura laughed, shaking her head at the look on Jane's face. "You are hopeless Jane. But a shower with you sounds perfect." She got to her feet and helped Jane start to pack up their things.

* * *

Their "shower" caused them to be ten minutes late for their dinner reservation. Maura had picked a local restaurant on the Intracoastal Waterway that overlooked a small marina, and they were ushered onto the back deck overlooking the water. Jane held out the chair for Maura then sat down in her own chair. She looked at Maura for a few seconds while Maura was preoccupied glancing over the menu, taking in her bronzed skin and relaxed posture. Vacation had done them both a world of good, allowing them to spend uninterrupted time together and refocus, before heading back to Boston and to their stressful life. Jane was lost in her own thoughts as she watched a small fishing boat pull into a slip in the marina.

"Jane? Did you hear me?"

"What?" Jane turned back to Maura.

"I asked you what you were thinking of ordering, but I notice you haven't even opened your menu."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I was just a little distracted." Jane opened her menu and scanned the various offerings. A waiter came and filled their water glasses.

"You looked like you were thinking. Were you thinking about anything in particular?" Maura closed her menu and took a sip of her water.

"Not really. I was just thinking about how this has been the perfect vacation. It's gonna be a shock to the system heading back to work on Monday."

"Yes, this really has been the perfect vacation. The ideal mixture of fun and relaxation." Maura smiled and lowered her voice. "And sex. A lot of sex."

Jane laughed, leaning back in her chair and admiring the sunset gleaming off the water. "Yeah, definitely not complaining about the sex."

The waiter returned and took their order. Both women were quiet as they took in their beautiful surroundings as the sun continued to set.

"Truthfully, I'm looking forward to returning to Boston." Maura said quietly. "Now that I am going to be working for the Medical Examiner, I will probably help out with some of your cases."

Jane regarded her wife for several seconds. "That's true. Seeing you at work will be nice. Is it wrong that I hope that Dr. Benton kicks the bucket soon and you can just take over as Chief Medical Examiner? That guy's a real piece of work."

Maura stifled a laugh and tried to keep her face serious. "That's not funny Jane. As _unfriendly_ as Dr. Benton is, I am fairly certain that even if he passed away I wouldn't be the one to replace him. I don't have the experience." She smiled wistfully.

"Well, a girl can hope, right?"

Both women were laughing as their food arrived, and started to eat as soon as it was placed in front of them. They enjoyed the food and one another's company, and left the restaurant hand in hand as they walked the half-mile back to the beach house. The stars were shining brightly above them and the faint sound of the waves crashing against the shore could be heard in the distance.

"This was the perfect ending to the perfect vacation Jane." Maura sighed.

Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her against her as they continued to walk. "It really was. Although, I think I have realized after three years of marriage that going just about anywhere with you is pretty perfect Maur." She kissed the shorter woman's temple.

"You are sweet Jane." Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too Maur." Jane responded. "You really ready to head back tomorrow?"

"Well what's the alternative?" Maura asked, looking up at Jane with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh…I don't know. Let's buy a yacht and sail around the world. Just the two of us, exploring different countries or whatever." Jane smiled thinking of the possibilities.

"Hmmm, that does sound extremely appealing. I think your family would miss you though." Maura said.

"No, let's be honest…they would miss _you_." Jane laughed. "They just tolerate me." Her smile faded as the thought about Maura's strained relationship with her mother. "Hey, have you heard from your mother lately?"

Maura was quiet beside Jane for a minute. "No. Besides the obligatory phone calls on Christmas and my birthday, we rarely speak."

Jane nodded, processing this information. She and Maura typically didn't speak about her mother, as she knew it was a difficult topic for Maura to deal with. When her mother had found out about their Las Vegas nuptials, she had treated Maura poorly to say the least. And when Maura's father had passed away only weeks later, it only served to distance the two of them further.

"Hey, I know it's hard for you to talk about it, but I want you to know that your mother is always welcome to visit. We never really talked about it, but you should feel like you can extend the invitation should the situation arise."

"Thank you Jane. I appreciate the offer."

"Your welcome. And Maur? If you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you, right?" She squeezed Maura tighter against her as they stopped in the driveway of the beach house, Maura's arms slipping around Jane as they embraced.

Maura's voice was muffled as she replied, her face pressed into Jane's tank top. "Thank you Jane." She pressed her lips against Jane's in a sweet kiss before pulling away and moving to unlatch the gate at the end of the driveway.

Jane stood in the driveway smiling and taking in the last sights and smells of the ocean.

"Jane? Are you coming?" Maura called, holding the gate open as she waited for her wife.

"I'll be there in a minute Maura. I'm just taking it all in before we have to head back tomorrow."

"Okay. Just don't take too long. I was planning on celebrating our last night in Florida with you…in bed." Even in near darkness, Jane could see Maura grinning from her position in the driveway.

"That sounds amazing Maura." Jane chuckled. "I'll be in in a minute, I promise."

"I'll be waiting." Maura called over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sat on the curb with her head in her hands, waiting for the bleeding in her nose to subside. It had already been a long night, and a drug bust at a meth lab gone wrong had just made it even longer. Even though it was well after midnight, the temperature was still in the low eighties, only serving to add to the tense atmosphere.

Jane and Martinez had been a part of a drug bust that started out as routine, but things turned hairy very quickly when a suspect high on meth spiraled out of control, pulling a gun on the officers. He shot and wounded an officer before they were able to subdue him. Then, a routine sweep of the building to make sure it was secure uncovered a dead body in one of the closets.

Flashing lights blinded her as another police cruiser pulled up to the scene. She wasn't surprised when she saw the Lieutenant hop out, charging past the crime scene tape and into the building looking extremely irritated. That didn't bode well. Jane spat out more blood and straightened up, reaching up to tentatively feel what she was pretty sure was a broken nose. The bleeding had slowed to a trickle and Jane could already feel the swelling around it. In her attempt to help bring down the suspect, she had caught an elbow to the nose, hearing a sickening _crack_ as it connected with her face.

Jane heard another vehicle approaching, and got to her feet, wiping the back of her hand across her face, trying to clean off some of the excess blood. As the vehicle got closer, Jane was able to see the familiar white of the Medical Examiner's van. _Oh great_-she thought-_Grumpy ol' Dr. Benton at 2:30am. This should be fun. Not._ She yanked the tie out of her hair and re-did her ponytail as the van pulled up next to the army of police cruisers.

The door opened, and Jane breathed a sigh of relief when a pair of familiar heels appeared on the pavement, and her wife peeked out from behind the door looking surprised to see her.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura called out as she grabbed some supplies from the van.

Maura had been working at the Medical Examiner's office for a week, but hadn't been called to a crime scene yet, as Dr. Benton seemed dead-set on having her stay in the morgue and do all of the things that he didn't' want to do. She was surprised to get the call an hour ago to go to a crime scene, but suspected it was simply because Dr. Benton hadn't wanted to disturb his sleep. But Maura didn't care, she was just thankful for the chance to gain some experience.

"I could ask you the same question Maura." Jane replied, leaning against the trunk of a police cruiser as her wife slid the van door shut and made her way over.

"I got called about a body." Maura shrugged. "Evidently Dr. Benton was too concerned about achieving his eight hours of sleep and told them to call me." She frowned as she got closer. "What happened to your nose?"

"Uh, I took an elbow to the nose, courtesy of a guy tweaking out on meth." Jane grimaced as Maura's fingers gently probed the tender area. "Ow! Easy there Maur!"

Maura gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. Looks like a nasal fracture. I can set it for you, if you would like. It might hurt a little." She looked at Jane for confirmation.

Jane nodded, and Maura positioned her fingers over the broken bone. "Yeah, whatever. I don't want to look like Mike Tyson for the rest of…Ow! Shit!" Tears burned in Jane's eyes as Maura expertly set the bone with a faint popping noise. "A little? Jesus…Maura that hurt!"

Maura examined Jane's nose, making sure the bone was properly in place. "Sorry. It should be all set now. Make sure you put some ice on it later to help reduce the swelling." She slid the equipment bag off her shoulder and onto the pavement. "So what happened in there?"

"Oh, you know…just your every day, run-of-the-mill, drug bust gone bad." Jane said sarcastically. "Everything was fine until this meth-head went berserk. He pulled a gun and shot Malone before we were able to get him into custody. And then we found a body." Jane let out a loud sigh. "I'm starting to realize that there's never a dull moment when you work narcotics."

"It certainly is quite unpredictable." Maura said quietly, as she reached up and grasped Jane's bicep gently. "I'm glad you are okay."

Jane stared at the pavement. "Me too." She looked up to find Maura looking at her with concern. She cleared her throat. "The body is inside. I can walk you in if you'd like." She reached down and picked up the equipment bag Maura had dropped. "Come on." She nodded her head in the direction of the building.

They ducked under the crime scene tape as Jane nodded her greeting to her buddy Frost who was standing guard outside the run down building. As they entered the building, Jane led Maura up a rickety set of stairs and down a dark hallway into the room where they had found the body. There were already several people in the space, as crime scene techs took pictures and gathered evidence. Maura pulled a pair of gloves out of her bag and snapped them on before kneeling next to the body in the closet.

Jane heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see her partner standing in the doorway, looking exhausted.

"Hey Rizzoli, I'm gonna need you to head back to headquarters and get started on the paperwork for this mess. Lieutenant is up my ass on this and wants me to take him step-by-step through everything that happened in here." Martinez rubbed his eyes. "Sorry to dump it on you."

Jane watched Maura examine the body for a second before turning back to Martinez. "Yeah, no problem. Yeah…when I saw Cavanaugh roll up I knew it was going to be a long one." She shot him a sympathetic look.

He craned his neck to look past Jane, and noticed Maura crouched down next to the body. "Hey Dr. Isles-Rizzoli. Thanks for coming out so late for this."

Maura straightened up. "It's not a problem Rafael. I'm glad to see you are safe. From what Jane told me, the situation escalated quickly."

He nodded, his tension evident in the clenched muscles of his jaw. "It did. I'm just hoping that Malone makes it. He lost a lot of blood." He looked over his shoulder as someone called from down the hall. "Hey, I've got to get back to Lieutenant. Thanks for helping out with the paperwork Rizzoli. I owe you one. As soon as you are finished with it, just leave it on my desk and head home. We can deal with the rest of this tomorrow. I don't want to see you in before noon Rizzoli. You got that?"

"No arguments from me on that Martinez. Good luck dealing with Cavanaugh. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane waved as Martinez disappeared back down the hallway, and then turned back to Maura who was pulling off her gloves. "Find anything?"

Maura shook her head. "Nothing definitive. There is some bruising around the neck which certainly could point to strangulation, but we will of course need to do a complete autopsy to get a clear picture of how he died." Maura said as she wrote down some notes.

"Right. Well, some guy from the Homicide Unit will be here shortly if you want to report to him. Martinez called him. Detective…Korsak…or something." Jane rocked on her heels. "Hey, I gotta head back to headquarters and get cracking on that paperwork. I'll be home after that."

Maura put the cap on her pen. "I just want to speak to the homicide detective and examine this area for evidence and then I will head home. The autopsy can wait until later today." She glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking before giving Jane a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at home. Don't forget to put some ice on that nose."

Jane waved her hand dismissively as she headed for the door. "I won't." She turned and shot Maura a grin as she paused in the threshold. "I'll see you later Dr. Isles-Rizzoli."

* * *

The sun was just coming up as Jane pulled her Jeep into their driveway. She yawned loudly as she got out of the car and headed for the back door, noting Maura's car in the garage as she fished her keys out of her backpack. Jiggling the key in the lock, she opened the back door and let herself into the house, dropping her bag onto the floor and yanking her boots off as soon as she was inside. Jane yawned again, sliding the deadbolt back into place and stumbling down the hall, through the living room, and up the stairs to their bedroom.

She opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. The room was dark, but she could make out the lump that was Maura curled up on the bed. Jane peeled off her jeans and shirt and made a beeline for the bed, hoping to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep before Maura's alarm would go off. Gently, she lifted the blankets and sank down onto the mattress, stifling a groan as she settled into the comfort of the soft bed. She scooted as close to her sleeping wife as she could, wanting to be close but at the same time not wanting to wake Maura.

A few seconds after Jane shut her eyes, Maura stirred, causing Jane's eyes to open once again. Rolling over, she pulled Jane close almost automatically, letting out a contented sigh as Jane's arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" Maura asked, her voice laden with sleep.

Jane kissed the top of the blonde head. "5:15. Go back to sleep."

Maura nuzzled her face into Jane's chest. "Mmkay. Love you."

"Love you too Maur." Jane's eyes fluttered shut, and she was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Ma, I told you, I'm pretty sure we can make it, but I need to run it by Maura first."

Jane paced around the officer's lounge, trying to remain calm as her mother rambled on over the phone about the upcoming Fourth of July barbecue. It was a yearly tradition, and since Jane and Maura had missed last year's festivities because of work, Angela Rizzoli was hell-bent on making sure they were going to be there this year.

"Okay Ma. I promise I will talk to her today. Look, I gotta go, we are in the middle of a case here. I'll call you later, okay?"

Jane disconnected the call and took a deep breath. Her mother had been on her back about the barbecue for the past four days. She had meant to talk to Maura yesterday, but the case with the meth lab had escalated into something much bigger than they had realized over the past few days, and had been consuming all of Jane's time and energy. After pouring herself a cup of stale tasting coffee, Jane headed back toward her desk. As she walked through the lobby, she decided to take a detour, and opened the door to the stairwell, descending the flight of stairs that took her to the morgue.

It only took a few minutes of searching to locate her wife. Maura was sitting in her excuse of an office-it was barely larger than a closet-with her cellphone in her hand. She had a faraway expression on her face, as if she were contemplating something important. Jane briefly considered leaving her alone, but rapped on the door instead. Maura's head snapped up, her contemplative look turning into a wide smile as she noticed Jane standing in the doorway.

"Jane. Hi. Come on in." Maura gestured to a small chair beside her desk, pushed up against the wall in the cramped space.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Jane asked.

"No, of course not. I'm glad you're here, actually. I have a question for you."

Jane chuckled lightly. "That's perfect, cus I have one for you too. Do you want to go first? Or should I?"

Maura bit her lip. "No, please, you go first."

"Okay. It's nothing major, but Ma keeps bugging me about the Fourth of July barbecue. I told her that we were probably going to be there, but that I wanted to run it by you first. So what do you think?" Jane reached out and picked up the paperweight on Maura's desk, fiddling with it as she waited for a response.

Maura didn't answer immediately, instead twisting her wedding band nervously. Finally she spoke. "I would love to go to the barbecue. Providing I don't get called to a crime scene of course." Jane nodded. "But my question sort of relates to that."

Jane looked confused. "Okay…so what's your question then?"

"I just got a call from the social worker at the hospital. They have a baby that they are looking for a temporary placement for. It would just be for the holiday weekend. The office is closed for the holiday and they can't find a permanent placement until then, so she called me to see if we would be willing to take the baby for the weekend." Maura's eyes flicked up nervously before fixing back on her desk. "So…what do you think?" She asked quietly.

Jane was surprised by Maura's proposition. They had filled out the paperwork to be able to foster children months ago and hadn't heard anything since they were approved, so finally getting the call about a baby was a little bit of a shock. Jane leaned back in her chair and mulled it over, weighing the pros and cons. They certainly didn't have all the things they needed to foster a baby for even just a few days, but that could be easily remedied. For some reason, the idea of taking care of a baby with Maura seemed pretty perfect to Jane, and she looked up at Maura.

"I think we should do it." She stated simply. Maura's hazel eyes flicked upward again, locking on Jane's brown ones.

"You do?" Maura seemed shocked that Jane had agreed so quickly.

"I do. We talked about fostering a lot a few months ago. This seems like a pretty good way to get our feet wet…test the waters a bit." Jane placed the paperweight back onto the desk. "Really…I think we should do it."

Maura stood, a smile spreading across her face. She looked positively thrilled that Jane had agreed. "Okay then. Of course we will need to pick up some things before the baby arrives, like diapers, formula, a crib, some clothes, maybe some…"

Jane chuckled and cut her off with a kiss. "We'll figure it out Maur. Just give the social worker a call and we can go from there." She smiled as Maura's arms wrapped around her. "But you have to be the one to explain to Ma that this doesn't mean we are planning on having any babies soon."

Maura giggled as she let go of Jane. "She _has_ been asking us about that a lot lately, hasn't she?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "We've been married for over three years Maura. In her eyes, we should have popped out a couple kids by now. Maybe having this baby for the next few days will give her, like, a baby fix and she will stop bugging us."

Both women laughed, knowing that fostering a baby for a few days was not going to stop Angela from harassing them.

"I gotta head back upstairs. Martinez wants to go over some more leads on the case." Jane took a few steps toward the door. "So I'll tell Ma that we are a yes for the barbecue?"

"Yes, but it will be Jane and Maura…plus one." Maura smiled.

"Got it. I'll see you later, okay? Text me when you have finalized the details for us taking in the little peanut."

"I will. Bye Jane."

As Jane headed down the hallway and back up the stairs, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the idea of her and Maura…plus one.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is adorable. Like, almost too much adorableness to handle. Enjoy.**

* * *

The cries of the baby pierced the early morning silence, immediately causing Jane to crack open one eye. She shut it again and rolled over, groaning and jamming her pillow over her head to block out the noise, even though she knew it was her turn. The pillow was yanked back less than a second later, and Jane opened her eyes to see a very groggy Maura frowning at her.

"It's your turn Jane. I was up with her all night. I need to get some sleep if we are going to your mother's barbecue later." Maura said sleepily. She yawned and rolled over, pulling the covers tightly around her. "Her formula is in the fridge and there are several clean bottles next to the sink."

Jane groaned, trying to muster up the energy to deal with a screaming seven-month-old. As she pulled the covers back, she glanced at the clock. _4:56...It's going to be a long day_-Jane thought as she swung her legs out of bed and yanked on a pair of sweatpants. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek before heading out of their bedroom and into the office-turned-nursery where the baby was wailing. After confirming with the social worker that they would take the baby for the long weekend, Maura had immediately gone in to preparation mode, buying a crib, several cases of diapers, enough formula to feed several children, and other miscellaneous baby items that Jane didn't have the heart to stop Maura from buying.

Today was day two of their four-day adventure in temporary parenthood. Seven-month-old Leah had been entrusted to them less than forty-eight hours ago, and for the most part, things had been going well. It had been strange for Jane at first, but both she and Maura had settled into the cycle of feedings, diaper changes, and naps pretty well. As Jane flipped on the lights, Leah's cries intensified, as she sensed someone was coming to rescue her. Her little arms waved in the crib and as Jane got closer, she saw a red and tear-stained face peering up at her.

Jane shut off the white noise machine (Maura's idea) and leaned over the crib and picked the baby up. Leah immediately grabbed fistfuls of Jane's t-shirt and curled up against her, already comforted just by being held. Jane grabbed the pacifier out of the crib and settled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room, hoping to calm the little girl down before heading downstairs to feed her.

"What's got you so upset little girl? Maura says you were up most of the night." Jane whispered, rubbing her hands along the baby's back. She held Leah close against her chest as the cries gradually waned, eventually turning into the occasional shudder or whimper. When she had calmed, she started squirming and Jane looked down, finding herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Jane smiled at the little girl in her arms, and rubbed the fine blonde hair on the top of Leah's head.

"See, it's not so bad. You're gonna be just fine. Now, what do you say we change your diaper and head down for a nice bottle?" She stood up and bounced the baby gently as she made her way to the changing table, earning a sleepy smile from Leah.

A few minutes later, Jane was padding down the stairs with Leah on her hip. She placed the baby on a blanket on the living room floor with a couple of toys, waited to make sure she wasn't going to start wailing, and then went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle and to get some coffee started. Jane could hear Leah's little noises and baby babbling as she heated the water. As she waited, she tiptoed into the living room and checked on the baby, happy to see her contentedly gumming a teething ring as her legs kicked furiously at the air. Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched the baby. _She's pretty damn cute_-Jane mused, before turning back to the kitchen.

Armed with a warm bottle for Leah and a steaming mug of coffee for herself, Jane moved back into the living room. She placed the bottle and the mug on the coffee table and grabbed a spit-up cloth out of the diaper bag at the end of the couch. As she bent to pick up Leah, she grinned and made a silly face. Leah giggled and held her arms out to Jane. Jane sat cross-legged on the couch, propping the baby up against her legs and tucking the cloth under her chubby chin. Jane picked up the bottle and Leah let out a little shriek, suddenly impatient and wanting to be fed. Her little hands grasped for the bottle as Jane stuck the nipple in her awaiting mouth.

Leah began to eat with gusto, her little grunts and smacking noises causing Jane a good deal of amusement.

"It's a good thing you're cute Leah, because your table manners are atrocious." Jane laughed. "Maura would kick me out if I ate like that." Leah kicked her legs in response.

"Speaking of Maura…what did she dress you in kiddo?" Jane ran her fingers along the bright pink polka-dotted onesie, stopping to rub Leah's belly as she did. "I thought I told her no pink…" She muttered.

It only took Leah a few more minutes to drain the rest of the formula and Jane placed the empty bottle on the coffee table before lifting Leah to her shoulder and patting her back. Leah fussed for a few minutes, but eventually let out a lusty burp.

"Man, that was a good one!" Jane said, bringing her back down to her lap. "Almost as good as Uncle Frankie…" She bent down and blew a raspberry on a warm little tummy, which elicited another series of giggles from Leah. "Look at that Leah, you're up, changed, fed, _and_ happy, and it only took me an hour! I think I'm getting the hang of this, huh?" Leah gurgled and reached for Jane's coffee.

"I don't think so little girl." Jane scooped her up and placed her back on the blanket on the floor. "You had your drink…that one's mine." Jane took a long drink of her coffee and stretched out on the floor on her stomach, mirroring the baby's position. She watched the little girl play for a while, surprised by how happy Leah was. Periodically Jane would make a silly face or tickle her and they would end up giggling together. After a while, Jane noticed Leah yawn adorably, and she picked her back up and settled on the couch once again.

"Looks like someone's ready for a nap." Jane placed the pacifier in Leah's mouth as the baby's eyelids began to droop, and lay back against the pillows with the baby on her chest. She pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over both of them. Leah squirmed around on her chest for a few seconds, eventually nuzzling her head into Jane's neck and sighing. Jane kissed the top of her head and circled her arms protectively around her back, stroking lightly as the baby drifted off.

* * *

When Maura finally stirred, the mid-morning sun was streaming through the window. She stretched and rolled over, hoping to give her wife a good-morning kiss, only to be met by empty space and rumpled sheets. As she sat up, she remembered sending Jane to get the baby, but was surprised Jane hadn't returned to their bed since then. She pulled the covers off and slipped on her robe, first heading into the makeshift nursery to check on their little charge.

After discovering an empty crib, Maura made her way downstairs. She was about halfway down the stairs when the sight of her deeply sleeping wife caused her to freeze. Leah was curled up on Jane's chest, her face tilted to the same side as Jane's. Her little hand was clutching the collar of Jane's t-shirt and her pacifier had fallen out, leaving her little mouth open as she slept. Even though they were under the blanket, Maura could tell that Jane's arms were wrapped protectively around the little girl, just like they wrapped around Maura every night in bed.

The sight was one of the most adorable things Maura had ever seen, and her stomach fluttered as she continued down the stairs toward her wife. Maura crept over to the couch and watched the two of them sleep. Smiling, she bent down and kissed Jane's forehead, brushing back her dark hair as she started to stir. Jane's eyes opened slowly and she smiled sleepily at her wife before pulling one of her hands out from under the blanket and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Maur." She rumbled, looking down at the peaceful baby on her chest. "What time is it?"

Maura reached out to stroke the downy blonde hair on Leah's head. "9:30." She chuckled as the baby's brow furrowed and she nuzzled deeper into Jane's chest. "It looks like you did alright down here. How long has she been down for?"

"I think she went down around 7. And obviously I followed not too long after." Jane replied. Leah opened her eyes and blinked a few times before whimpering and reaching out a hand to Maura. Maura was all-too-willing to oblige and picked up the little girl, kissing a chubby cheek and rocking her as she stood in place. "She's probably due for a bottle in the next half hour or so."

Maura nodded, starting to walk slowly around the room while bouncing the baby gently. "What time did you tell your mother we would be over Jane?"

Jane rubbed her eyes again as she stood and stretched. "She wants to eat around 2, so I told her we would be there for 1:30. I'm hungry…how does eggs and bacon sound?"

"Sounds perfect Jane. If you don't mind cooking, I can get Leah fed and bathed before we put her down for another nap. I also need to make some potato salad. I promised your mother I would bring some."

"Okay then. You do your thing with the munchkin and I'll get cracking on breakfast. Bacon and eggs it is…" Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips, before heading into the kitchen and pulling the necessary ingredients out of the fridge. As she turned around and placed them on the counter, she couldn't help but grin at Maura pacing around the living room with the baby in her arms.

* * *

"I can't get over how good-natured of a baby she is!" Angela remarked, tickling Leah's belly. "You were such a serious baby Janie. You didn't smile until you were two, I swear."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I somehow think that might be a slight exaggeration Ma." She ran her finger down the sole of Leah's foot, watching as Leah squirmed and tried to pull her foot away. "But yeah, this little munchkin has been pretty good. Considering it is _way_ past her bedtime."

They were all seated on a large blanket in a park, awaiting the town of Revere's fireworks. The sky was just about completely dark, and the fireworks were slated to start at any minute. It had been a long, but fun day. Jane and Maura had enjoyed spending time with Jane's family, and Frost had been able to get the day off as well, so they had gotten to catch up with him. The absence of Frank Sr. put a slight damper on the day, but they had made up for it with an abundance of food and a lot of laughs. Luckily, today had been a rare day where Jane's brother Tommy was sober, so that had been reason enough to celebrate. Angela had gotten her fair share of baby time, and had spoiled Leah rotten with every chance she got. It made Jane wonder what it would be like when they actually had children of their own.

Jane turned back to the group, watching as Frost now had Leah and they were both eyeing each other skeptically. "Don't just stare at her Barry. Make faces or something at her, she likes it."

She suddenly felt Maura lean against her, and turned her head to press a kiss to her temple. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly. "I hope Ma didn't drive you nuts all day."

Maura smiled and reached for Jane's hand, linking their fingers together, palm-to-palm. "I'm happy to report she did not." She whispered back. "I had a fabulous time. I never realized how delicious hot dogs were!"

Jane laughed. "I'm willing to bet they didn't serve 'em at your fancy-pants boarding school, right?

"Definitely not." Maura replied.

A few seconds later there was cheering as the first firework shot up into the night sky, exploding with a loud bang and bursting into vibrant color. In Frost's lap, Leah startled at the sound and began to wail. Maura immediately held out her arms as the baby was passed back to her, crying loudly. Another firework exploded and Leah's crying intensified.

"I think that's our cue Maur." Jane tapped her on the arm and Maura nodded. "Hey Ma, we'll meet you back at the house okay?"

They wound their way through the park, through the picnic blankets and crowds of people gathered to watch the fireworks. Maura shifted Leah onto her hip and grabbed Jane's hand with her free hand. Leah's crying started to fade as they made their way out of the park and down the street. After a few more minutes, the baby had fallen fast asleep in Maura's arm.

"She's pretty cute, huh?" Jane remarked. "Even when she's crying or pouting, it's pretty damn cute."

"She is. She's a beautiful little girl." Maura murmured, watching little blonde lashes flutter against flushed cheeks.

"It's been kind of weird, right?"

"What has Jane?"

"How easy this has been. How normal this all feels." Jane reached out to stroke a finger across Leah's cheek. "I didn't think it would be this easy."

"Mhmm." Maura was quiet for a few minutes as they walked another couple blocks toward Angela's house. "I know this is temporary with Leah, but do you see us having kids anytime soon?" She turned her head to look at Jane as a particularly loud firework boomed in the distance causing Leah to startle and whimper.

"I'd like to Maur." Jane smiled as Leah quieted down and settled against Maura with a sigh. "I don't think it's the right time just yet, but I am open to talking about it some more. Having this little munchkin with us for the past couple days has definitely made me want to have a couple of 'em with you." She squeezed Maura's hand, watching as a smile spread across her wife's face.

A few seconds later, Maura's smile was fading. "It's going to be hard saying goodbye to her on Monday night, isn't it?" She looked up at Jane with a furrowed brow.

"It is." Jane said quietly, looking down at her wife affectionately. "But let's cross that bridge when we get to it. We still have two more days with her."

They arrived back at Angela's house and let themselves in. After settling Leah down on a blanket on the floor, Jane and Maura headed back outside and watched the end of the fireworks from the back yard. As they sat in the lawn chairs, Maura turned to watch her wife as she watched the finale of the fireworks. Red, blues, greens, and yellows reflected in Jane's dark eyes with each burst of a new firework, and a smile played on her face as the sky continued to light up. Picking up Jane's hand, Maura turned back to the show, watching contentedly as the fireworks exploded with the Boston skyline in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dr. Isles-Rizzoli?"

Maura snapped back into reality from her distracted state to find one of the criminalists looking at her questioningly. Wondering how long Chang had been standing there, she looked up at the nervous girl and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Criminalist Chang. I'm a little distracted today."

The diminutive woman didn't return the smile, but instead held out her hand, offering a file folder to Maura. "The tox screen came back on your John Doe. Dr. Benton told me to give the results to you."

"Oh yes. Thank you Criminalist Chang."

The woman gave a brief nod in response then turned on her heel and exited the morgue. Maura watched her go, wondering if the criminalist was always so serious. Perhaps she was intimidated by Dr. Benton. That certainly would be understandable, given his curmudgeonly attitude and short temper. Maura had, on more than one occasion, seen a lab technician reduced to tears by the old man.

Shaking her head, Maura opened the file Susie had given her and skimmed over the results. Not surprisingly, there were large quantities of methamphetamines in his system. This was the third body they had found in the past few weeks that was seemingly connected to the drug bust that Jane had been a part of. From what she had told Maura, the case was only growing more complex the more they investigated, and it was beginning to take its toll on Jane and the others in the narcotics unit.

Maura returned her focus to the body on her table. She had assisted Dr. Benton with the autopsy earlier and had been left to finish closing up the y-incision, which in her distracted state, had taken way longer than it needed to. Sighing, she bent over the body and finished the neat row of sutures.

After she had finished, she straightened up, stretching her aching back for a few seconds before wheeling the body back into the cold storage room. Next, she picked up her lab coat from the back of a chair and slipped it on, heading back to her office to get started on the paperwork from the autopsy this morning. But as she sat down at her desk, her mind again drifted to Leah.

It had been next to impossible to give that little girl back. Even though they had only had her for a short period of time, Maura had gotten extremely attached to Leah, and giving her back to the social worker a couple weeks ago had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. A lot of tears had been shed- even by usually tough Jane. Maura couldn't describe the emptiness that had enveloped her in the weeks since, despite Jane's best efforts to comfort her. In addition, it had ignited a deep need within Maura to have a child, to become a mother, something that she hadn't been able to verbalize to Jane just yet. Maura could tell that Jane was also struggling to process her emotions and hadn't wanted to broach the subject of children with her just yet, especially since she had been quite clear about her feelings a couple weeks ago. But the feelings of loss and longing had been intensifying with the passing of each day, and were beginning to affect Maura's work and daily life.

She glanced down at the stack of paper on her desk. After contemplating it for a few seconds, she began to collect it into a neat pile and tucked it into her briefcase, along with her laptop. She tidied up her desk and slipped her lab coat back off, draping it neatly on the back of her desk chair. Maura didn't bother to change out of her black scrubs, but instead gathered up her belongings and exited her office, locking the door on the way out. She walked confidently toward Dr. Benton's office and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" He grunted. "And what do you want?"

Maura opened the door and entered his cluttered office, not surprised to see him working on the daily crossword in this morning's newspaper instead of actually doing work.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr. Benton." Maura started. "I-I'm feeling a little bit under the weather, and just wanted to let you know I will be leaving early. I have the autopsy paperwork from this morning and will be able to complete it at home…if that's alright with you." She could feel the flush creeping across her face and chest as she waited for his response, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions about the small lie she had just told.

Dr. Benton grunted and waved a hand in her general direction, not bothering to look up as he erased an answer on the crossword. Maura didn't feel like trying to decipher his indifferent response and decided to just take it as a confirmation. She backed out of the office slowly and shut the door behind her. She stopped in the lab to let the senior criminalist know she was leaving early in case anyone needed to find her, then headed back up to the lobby and made a quick exit.

When Maura got home, she toed off her sneakers and placed her briefcase and purse on the dining room table. She had not even the slightest intention of starting the autopsy paperwork. She just wanted to be curled up in bed. Maura typed a brief message to Jane on her phone letting her know that she had left work early, and trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom. She closed the blinds and the curtains, blocking out the mid-afternoon sunshine and shimmied out of her scrub bottoms. Next, she pulled her scrub top off and slipped on one of Jane's BPD t-shirts and slid under the covers, relishing the feel of the cold silk sheets against her bare legs. Maura exhaled deeply as she settled into the bed and shut her eyes, hoping to slip into a dreamless sleep to escape from the barrage of emotions that she had been attempting to keep at bay for the past few weeks.

* * *

"Come on guys…let's go over it again. There's gotta be something we're missing." Jane said, tapping her pen on her desk in a random rhythm as she scanned the board propped up at the end of the room.

There was a collective groan from the other guys as they had already been at this for several hours and had yet to make a breakthrough.

The case involving the drug bust at the meth lab where they had found the body a few weeks ago had spiraled out of control. Jane's unit had quickly been drawn into a complex case, which now also included two other homicide victims. It seemed like the more they investigated, the more confusing and elaborate the case became. They had stumbled into a large methamphetamine distribution ring as a result of the drug bust at the smaller meth lab, and had been trying to get more information about the leaders of the ring to no avail.

Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Where the hell is Martinez?_ -she wondered-_He should be here helping us figure this out_. Jane opened her bleary eyes and tried to focus them on the board once again, but her phone vibrated and she yanked it off her belt to see who wanted a piece of her. Taking a quick glance, she saw it was a text from Maura and opened it.

_Jane- I wasn't feeling well so I went home early. I will see you when you get home. –M_

Jane's brow crinkled as she frowned at Maura's text. Maura hadn't mentioned anything to her about feeling sick this morning. As Jane replaced her phone in the holster on her belt, she couldn't help but wonder if Maura had left early because she was still having trouble coming to grips with giving up Leah. Jane had struggled too after Leah left, but instead of wallowing in it like Maura, she had thrown herself into her work to try and forget about that beautiful little baby that could have been theirs.

"Hey Rizzoli!" Jane's head whipped up at the sound of Martinez's voice. He was standing in the doorway to the hall, with a look on his face that Jane couldn't quite read. "Lieutenant wants to see you." His eyes dropped to the floor, almost like he didn't want to meet her gaze.

_Oh shit_-she thought-_Being called into the lieutenant's office pretty much means you're fucked. _"Uh, yeah. Sure." Jane stood and ran a hand through her curls, hoping she looked presentable. As she headed toward Martinez, she tucked her shirt into her pants. Martinez ushered her down the hallway before knocking gently on Lieutenant Cavanaugh's door, receiving a muffled "Come in" in response.

They entered Cavanaugh's office and he gestured for them to sit down. Jane could feel the nerves fluttering in her stomach and would have preferred to stand, but sank down into one of the chairs by Cavanaugh's desk, glancing sideways to see Martinez sitting stiffly beside her with arms crossed defensively.

Cavanaugh cleared his throat and jumped right in. "So Rizzoli…Martinez says you have been working hard on this Southie meth lab case."

Jane nodded. "Yes sir. We've been working on it for three weeks now. As you probably know, the Homicide division has been working closely with us as well, trying to figure out the connections between the bodies and our drug ring." She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

Cavanaugh stood from his position behind the desk and placed his hands on the desk. "Look Rizzoli…I'll level with you. Martinez has kept me in the loop on this one, and you and I both know this case has stalled."

Jane opened her mouth to respond but then thought better of it.

"Which is why Martinez has suggested we send someone undercover." Cavanaugh continued. "We need to get someone in on the inside and figure out just how big this ring of thugs is."

Out of the corner of her eye Jane could see Martinez shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Cavanaugh straightened up and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning back on it and looking Jane right in the eye.

"We're sending you in undercover Rizzoli. Martinez has arranged the whole thing and will give you the details, but I wanted you to hear it from me. This assignment will be considered deeply undercover, and will be extremely dangerous. You'll need to stay alert out there Rizzoli."

Jane's heart started to thunder in her chest as Cavanaugh spoke. She and Martinez had tossed the idea of an undercover operation around a few days ago, but had agreed to table the idea for now, until they had come up with some more solid leads. Or so she thought, anyway. This was happening too fast, and she apparently had no control over the situation. She swallowed thickly and looked up at Cavanaugh.

"When will the assignment start?" She asked, trying to remain calm in front of Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

"We are hoping as soon as possible, but it will take another day or so to get everything set up." He replied. "Look, I have a meeting with the governor in fifteen minutes so I need to go." He pulled his suit jacket off a coat rack and pulled it on before holding open the door. "Martinez will brief you Rizzoli. Do good work out there okay? Stay safe." He gave her a reassuring pat on the back as she exited the office.

Still in a state of disbelief, Jane followed Martinez down the hall into his office. As soon as the door clicked shut, something snapped in Jane and she let loose.

"What the hell was that Rafael?" She growled. "How the hell did our little chat the other day about _maybe_ putting together an undercover op turn into sending your most junior officer deep undercover?" She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"Come on Jane…it wasn't like that." Martinez responded. "This is all happening because of pressure from Cavanaugh and the brass to get this case taken care of."

Jane groaned in frustration. "So you just _happened_ to throw my name out there as the best person for this assignment? Without even talking to me first?"

Martinez rubbed his eyes tiredly before finally looking her square in the eyes. "Look Jane…I recommended you because I think you will be the best." He held up a hand as Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I think the fact that you are relatively new to our department will be beneficial, since you haven't come into contact with a lot of the dealers out there yet. And to be honest, the fact that you're a woman won't hurt either. People are more likely to trust a woman."

Jane still couldn't believe this was happening. Every cop wants to go on a big undercover assignment in their career, but now that it was finally happening to her, she wanted nothing to do with it. It seemed like pretty bad timing, especially with everything that had happened with Leah.

Jane exhaled in defeat. "So tell me what this all means Rafael. Do I even have a choice?"

Martinez regarded the woman before him, looking up at him with her jaw muscles clenched. He took a deep breath and launched into the details. "You are under direct orders from Cavanaugh, so no, you don't have a choice." Jane's eyes widened and she leaned back in her chair.

"Like Lieu said, this is going to be a deep undercover operation, which means limited contact with the outside." He cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "And with your wife." Jane's eyes flashed in anger as realization set in. "I'm sorry Jane, but since she is involved in the homicide investigation she could compromise your cover if you are seen with her."

Jane leaned forward with her head in her hands. She tried to take a few deep breaths and calm down, as this was quickly spiraling out of control. "So you're basically forcing me to go undercover, but I also can't have contact with my wife while I'm undercover? Goddammit Rafael!"

Martinez moved cautiously towards Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are working on securing an apartment for you that you will stay in during the assignment. We are going to give you a prepaid phone to use in your dealings with those you come into contact with." He paused and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "And Jane?" She looked up at him and he could see the anger still present in her eyes. "Cavanaugh ordered me to tell you that under no circumstances should you have your personal cell phone with you during this assignment, but if you _happen_ to have it on you and want to talk to your wife in the privacy of your own apartment, I certainly won't hold it against you." He raised an eyebrow and watched as some of Jane's anger dissipated.

Jane's brain was working in overdrive as her thoughts swirled and she struggled to figure out how she was going to tell Maura about this.

"Why don't you head home and think it over Jane. We can do our official brief tomorrow." He smiled tentatively at the tense brunette hunched over in the chair. "And I figure, you probably want to spent as much time with Maura as you can…right?"

Jane nodded slowly and got to her feet.

"Jane…I know this is a lot to process. It's your first big undercover, and I know it's all coming as a shock to you. Just know that I think you are gonna do just fine." He placed his hand on her shoulder again.

Jane took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door and walked numbly to her desk. She collected her things in silence and headed home to break the news to her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**We are just getting into the drama on this one. I'm going to try and get another chapter posted later today, and one more before Friday since I will be gone over the weekend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even though she was in a daze, Jane made it home and pulled into the driveway, parking her car next to Maura's Mercedes. The house was quiet as Jane entered, and she knew she was likely to find her wife in one of two places-either on the couch or in their bed. As she tiptoed into the living room, there was no sign of Maura, so she headed upstairs.

Truthfully, she wasn't looking forward to having this conversation with Maura, but Jane knew she needed to let Maura in on what was going to be their immediate future, whether she liked it or not. As she rounded the corner into their darkened bedroom, she could make out Maura curled up in the middle of their king-size bed. Jane sighed, realizing that Maura had done little more than sleep or work in the weeks since Leah. A pang of guilt hit Jane as she realized just how much it had been affecting Maura. She walked around to her side of the bed and slipped off her pants, but as she lifted the edge of the blankets to join Maura she was surprised to see a pair of red-rimmed hazel eyes looking up at her.

Jane's heart seemed to melt and she slid quickly under the blankets and pulled Maura close.

"You're home early." Maura whispered.

"I am." Jane kissed her wife's forehead. "For two reasons…the first and foremost-to make sure you're okay."

A small smile appeared on Maura's face, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She pulled a hand out from under the blankets and started to trace patterns on Jane's chest.

"So…are you? Okay…I mean." Maura's fingers paused for a second before resuming their movement.

"I don't know Jane." Maura's reply was barely louder than a whisper.

Jane moved her hand and placed it over Maura's, stilling the movement against her chest and causing Maura to look up at her. Jane noticed the tears that were welling up in Maura's eyes once again and intertwined their fingers.

"I miss her too Maur. So much."

A solitary tear made its way down Maura's freckled cheek. "I-I didn't' expect to get so attached. But giving her back to the social worker was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Jane." A quiet sob escaped and she buried her face in Jane's shirt. "It's like I didn't know what I wanted until it was gone." She murmured.

Jane rubbed Maura's back with her free hand, as the realization hit her. "You want a baby." Her question came out as a statement. She could feel Maura nodding against her chest.

Maura turned her face slightly to the side and reached up to brush away her tears. "I want a baby Jane." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I didn't think I would want one so soon…but I do. It's been eating me up ever since we had to give Leah back. It's like this monster that has taken over my body or something. I can't explain it."

Deep down, Jane felt the same way. Something about holding Leah in her arms made her crave parenthood…made her crave being able to nurture their child. And the sight of Maura with a baby had almost rendered Jane speechless on more than one occasion. But knowing she was about to head undercover weighed heavily on Jane's mind and was definitely going to throw a wrench into their plans. Jane _really _didn't want to have to bring it up. Instead, she found herself wishing that she wasn't a police officer and that Maura and her could just ride off into the sunset and make a bunch of babies. That would certainly make her mother happy…

It was Maura's worried glance that brought her back to reality. Jane kissed her on the lips reassuringly.

"Listen…Maur, I feel the same way."

Maura's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah. Having Leah made me want to be a mom. More specifically, it made me want to me a mom with you." A beautiful smile spread across Maura's face. "But Maur, now is _really_ not a good time to have a baby."

That wiped the smile off Maura's face. "That's what you keep saying Jane! Is there _ever_ going to be a good time for us to have one?"

"Maur, honey, listen to me. I would have a baby with you tomorrow if I could." She squeezed her hand. "I said it's not a good time because they are sending me undercover."

Maura immediately stiffened and pulled away from Jane, struggling to sit up before finally setting against the headboard with her knees pulled tight against her chest. "What? When?" She struggled to form sentences as the idea of Jane undercover terrified her.

Jane rolled onto her side and propped up on one elbow so she could look her wife directly in the eye. "I just found out. They are hoping to have it all set up in a couple days." Jane could see her wife crumbling before her as tears began to well up in hazel eyes once again.

"What does this mean Jane? Tell me what this means?" Maura's voice was rising and becoming more panicked by the second.

Jane could see the panic taking over Maura, and quickly moved to sit up. When she extended her arm and tried to pull Maura toward her she met resistance, so she gave up and sat cross-legged, placing a hand on Maura's knee. She needed that contact right now. They both did.

Jane had to take a deep breath to steady her own emotions before speaking. As she exhaled, she looked up and saw tears now flowing freely down her wife's face.

"It came out of the blue Maur. I never saw it coming."

There was no response for Maura, just the quiet sounds of her crying, which was making it worse for Jane by the second.

"I'm under direct orders to begin a deep undercover assignment. They are sending me in to pose as a member of the drug ring to try and figure out just how big the whole operation is." She paused, knowing the rest of the details were going to be the hardest for Maura to deal with. "I…I won't lie to you Maur…it's going to be dangerous. And the worst part is, for my protection and yours they are ordering me to have extremely limited contact with you since you are involved with the homicide investigation. I won't be able to live here...or…o-or see you."

As Jane said that last sentence, the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. The prospect of not seeing her wife for what could possibly be a long period of time was making her feel physically ill. Jane tried to push down the nausea that was starting to rear its ugly head, but the sight of her sobbing wife was almost too much to bear. She reached out to Maura, wanting to pull her close, but the blonde stiffened under her touch once again, causing Jane to lose it.

"Goddammit Maura!" Her violent outburst made Maura flinch, her hazel eyes that were full of pain shooting up to see anger and frustration written all over Jane's face. "I want to hold my wife! I want to hold you! Is that too much to ask?" Maura suddenly realized that Jane's eyes were now brimming with tears.

With a strangled sob, Maura reached out and clutched desperately at Jane, eventually grabbing fistfuls of her shirt and burying her face against Jane's neck. Within seconds, Jane's arms had wrapped around her roughly, clutching her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. Both women held each so fiercely that their knuckles turned white as they let their tears flow freely, sobbing against one another as they sought to make sense of what was happening.

It took quite some time before they settled down. Their tears eventually stopped, but neither woman relinquished her hold on the other. Jane shifted slightly so she could look at Maura, and she nearly lost it again as she studied her wife. Maura's face was red and swollen and streaked with tears, but Jane still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Just looking at Maura made her heart ache. She leaned in and kissed a wet cheek, pulling back for a second to study her wife before leaning in once again. She started to kiss Maura wherever she could, the corner of her mouth, her eyelids, along her jaw, before finally ending up pressing a series of gentle but insistent kisses on Maura's lips, feeling Maura respond more with each kiss.

Maura sighed softly and rested her forehead against Jane's.

"I-I didn't ask for any of this Maur." Jane said quietly, her voice low and hoarse. "I'm terrified."

Maura finally let go of Jane's shirt and moved her hands up to cup Jane's face, tilting it slightly so she could look into Jane's expressive eyes as she spoke. "I know." She stroked her thumbs lightly across Jane's cheekbones, brushing away the last of her tears.

"If I pretend it isn't happening, do you think it will go away?" The look in Jane's eyes was almost pleading, and Maura for some reason found herself smiling at the honest question.

Maura tucked a curl behind Jane's ear as her smile faded. She leaned in and kissed Jane deeply, tasting the salt that Jane's tears had left behind. As Jane responded to the kiss, her mouth opening slightly to allow Maura's tongue to slide along her lips, Maura was overcome with the need to touch her wife. To touch and explore every inch of Jane's body, which even after three years was still a wonder to explore.

After a few more seconds, Maura broke the kiss. "No. It won't." She smiled wistfully as she pulled back. "But we can pretend it isn't happening…at least until tomorrow…" Maura's hands moved back down Jane's torso, eventually sliding under Jane's shirt and running her fingertips against Jane's well-defined abdominal muscles. Jane shivered appreciatively under her touch, then watched as Maura shifted so she was straddling Jane. Jane's hands automatically moved to Maura's thighs, her palms sliding slowly up and down against Maura's soft skin.

"Let's forget about all of this." Maura's eyes were clouded with lust as she yanked off the BPD t-shirt she was wearing, and then quickly unclasped her bra freeing the breasts that Jane could never get enough of. Her nipples hardened instantaneously in the air-conditioned bedroom, and Jane licked her lips in anticipation. "Until tomorrow. Let's forget." She reached down and grabbed Jane's hands, placing them over her breasts, her eyes fluttering shut as Jane responded and started to gently caress them.

After a few moments, Jane paused to pull her own shirt and bra off, and a small groan came from Maura at the loss of contact. But as she opened her eyes, she saw her nearly naked wife looking at her with a familiar gleam in her eye. Jane moved one hand back to Maura's breast and wrapped the other around Maura's neck to pull her in for a bruising kiss. Maura's hips started to move against Jane's, and she hissed at the delicious friction.

Without warning, Jane reversed their positions, not wasting any time before bending down and nipping at Maura's neck and collarbone, enjoying a quiet moan in response. Jane pulled back for a minute and brushed a strand of Maura's hair from her forehead before pressing a tender kiss against Maura's brow. Her hands started to roam over Maura's chest and stomach, and she bent down to whisper in Maura's ear.

"Until tomorrow then…" Jane's voice was seductive as her warm breath against Maura's ear elicited shivers.

Maura squirmed as Jane's lips and tongue teased the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy, but found herself gasping only seconds later as Jane's hands dipped beneath her underwear and nimble fingers began another type of exploration.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura woke disoriented in the middle of the night, her eyes opening slowly before scanning the dark bedroom. They had made love for several hours, taking their time since they knew this would likely be their last chance to do so for an indeterminate period of time. They had taken small breaks for catnaps and cuddles here and there, but at some point, they had both surrendered to exhaustion, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Maura yawned and stretched tentatively, feeling a little sore as she did, which wasn't surprising given the vigorous activities a few hours prior. It wasn't until she rolled onto her side that she noticed Jane's side of the bed was empty.

"Jane?" Maura called out sleepily, wondering if her wife had simply slipped out of bed to use the bathroom or to get a drink. When she didn't receive a response, she pulled the sheet back and placed her feet on the floor. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she pulled on her robe, tying the sash around her waist as she entered the hallway. She was just about to turn left and head downstairs when she noticed the light was on in the office to her right. Maura headed in that direction and pushed the door open slightly.

As she poked her head in, she didn't immediately see Jane.

"Down here Maura." Maura followed the sound of Jane's voice as she opened the door all the way and found her sitting cross-legged on the floor against the wall, playing with the ear of a stuffed animal they had bought for Leah.

Maura joined her wife on the floor, sitting next to her with their shoulders touching. "What are you doing in here?" She asked quietly, reaching out to stroke her index finger along the fur of the toy dog in Jane's lap. "And why are you on the floor?"

Jane shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about."

Maura scooted closer to Jane, threading her arm between Jane's arm and her body and linking their hands together. With a soft sigh, she tilted her head so it rested on Jane's shoulder, feeling Jane's lips pressing gently against her forehead only seconds later.

Jane scanned the room, taking in the stash of baby things that they had piled in the corner after Leah left. There were a couple stacks of meticulously folded onesies and baby clothes on the corner of the desk. The empty mahogany crib sat forlornly against the far wall, where it had been pushed so it would be out of the way. Jane sat in the matching mahogany rocking chair at first, before Maura had found her, but the memories of rocking baby Leah to sleep had been too much, which is how Jane had ended up on the floor.

"If we had a baby, what would you name it?" Jane's question broke the silence, causing Maura to smile at the thought of naming a baby. Their baby.

Maura fiddled with Jane's wedding band, twisting it around Jane's slim finger as she pondered the question.

"I've always liked traditional names. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

"Huh… I would have pegged you for the woman who names her kid some fancy rich-kid name."

Maura quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean Jane?"

"I dunno…like, Sebastian Frederick Isles-Rizzoli, or…Francesca Arabella Isles-Rizzoli. You know…_pretentious_." Jane said the last word like it was some type of plague, causing Maura to giggle.

"Those names are horrible Jane."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then." Jane grinned. "So…top three boys names…go!"

Maura thought for a few seconds. She hadn't thought seriously about this for quite some time. "Well…I've always liked the name Benjamin. And Julian." Jane crinkled her nose on the second suggestion and Maura tried to think of a third name she liked. "Maybe Charles too. I like the nickname Charlie."

"Yes to Benjamin and Charles. Charlie is pretty cute nickname, I do have to say. It's a big no from me on Julian though." Jane chuckled. "Personally, I've always liked the name Jack. It's nice and simple."

Maura nodded, a large smile starting to form on her face. "I like Jack too." She squeezed Jane's hand as Jane kissed her temple. "What about girls names?"

"Girls names are harder for me." Jane stated. "Although, I can tell you that under no circumstances will the name Clementine be used."

Maura laughed. "Well then, its only fair that the name Dorothea be vetoed as well."

Jane groaned. "God…could our parents have picked worse middle names for either of us? Those names are straight out of the year 1847 or something."

"I rather like Clementine, Jane. It's…unique." Maura laughed again at the incredulous look on her wife's face.

"Yeah…right. And by unique, you mean heinous, right?" Jane replied sarcastically. "What about Molly?"

Maura tested the name out a few times. "It's cute." She admitted. "I've always liked the name Juliette. Or Quinn. I like Quinn…for a boy or girl, actually."

Surprisingly, Jane didn't turn her nose up at either of Maura's suggestions, instead wrapping her arm around Maura's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"So when this undercover thing is all over, what do you say you and I have a baby?"

Maura shifted so she could kiss Jane on the lips. She studied Jane's face as she pulled back, intently searching those chocolate brown eyes for any signs that she was joking. Satisfied that Jane was serious, she smiled and kissed Jane again.

"I say yes." Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Let's have a baby."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I guess that's settled then. Although we definitely need to work on names some more…" Jane was grinning as she got to her feet, holding out a hand to help Maura up. "Let's go back to bed Maur." She tossed the stuffed animal dog back into the crib where she had found it and shut off the lights, before leading Maura back to their bed. As they settled back into the comfort of their bed and drifted off to sleep, both women were feeling more optimistic about their immediate future.

* * *

Jane yanked open one of her dresser drawers and rifled through her t-shirts, selecting half a dozen and chucking them towards the duffle bag a few feet away. She moved onto the next drawer, this time picking out a few pairs of jeans and a few pairs of athletic shorts before repeating the process with her bras and underwear. Crouching down among the mess of clothing on the floor, she began to hastily scoop the clothing into the duffle bag, not caring that it was wrinkling every single piece of clothing.

"Jane, I could fold those for you, you know." Maura's voice was soft as she entered their room and sat down on the end of their bed.

"It's fine Maura. I will just be unpacking them in an hour anyway." She moved into the bathroom to gather some of her toiletries.

After receiving an official brief from Martinez in the afternoon and finding out that an apartment had been secured for her, Jane had been told that she would have to leave tonight for her assignment. She had been told to pack as soon as she got home and then head to her apartment. Jane had been unusually quiet ever since she came home, which only served to make Maura more on edge as she watched Jane finish packing.

Maura picked up the leather wallet that was sitting on the bed next to her, opening it and glancing at the fake license that verified Jane's new identity. Jane was now going to be known as Julie Ruiz. Maura tucked the fake license back into the proper slot and watched Jane continue to cram items into the duffel bag.

A few minutes later, Jane was finished with her packing and stood before Maura with the duffel over her shoulder, rocking on her heels expectantly.

"I guess I should go." Jane wouldn't meet Maura's gaze.

Maura could already feel her emotions starting to overtake her, but she remained calm as best she could. "Do you have to?" She asked quietly.

The look on Maura's face caused Jane to shut her eyes tightly, fighting against the tears that were so close to coming out. "The longer I stay here with you the harder it gets to say goodbye Maura. This is killing me." Her voice cracked as her eyes opened again.

Maura was off the bed and in Jane's arms in a few steps, both of them clutching each other as tightly as they could. Jane allowed the duffel bag to drop to the floor and pulled Maura even closer.

"Promise me you'll come home Jane Rizzoli. Promise me!" The desperation in Maura's voice caused the tears to burn in Jane's eyes again.

"I promise Maura. I can't imagine being anywhere else but in your arms." Jane replied hoarsely. "I love you." She blinked several times to prevent any tears from falling.

"I love you too Jane."

A fair amount of time passed before Maura and Jane were willing to part. Eventually, Jane pulled away with a deep breath and pulled the duffel bag onto her shoulder once again. "Walk me out?" She held out her hand, which Maura took without hesitation.

They made their way downstairs, pausing to collect Jane's locked gun box from the kitchen counter before heading outside to the nondescript black SUV that was Jane's vehicle for her assignment. Jane opened the back door on the driver's side and tossed her duffel bag and gun safe onto the leather seat. After closing the door she turned back to Maura, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and bending her knees slightly to be able to look her in the eye.

"Will you be okay by yourself? Frankie is going to swing by here a few times each night he is on patrol, but I can have Ma come stay with you."

Maura smiled, grateful that Jane was concerned for her safety when she would be out in one of the most dangerous areas of Boston for the next few weeks.

"I'll be fine Jane. I'll call her if I change my mind. She already made me promise I would."

Jane gave a brief nod and pulled Maura in for another crushing hug, breathing in deeply to commit Maura's scent to memory for the coming days and weeks. "I love you Maura. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Martinez says he will keep you updated as much as he can." She released Maura from the embrace only to be pulled back in for a series of kisses, each one longer than the last.

With one last kiss, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck in one last hug. "I love you Jane. Stay safe."

"I will Maur." As Jane opened the door to the SUV to hop in, she remembered one last thing. "Oh. Shit. I almost forgot." She glanced down at her left hand where her wedding ring was. Jane paused for a minute before slipping the band off her finger. "Here." She pressed the band into Maura's hand and watched as Maura curled her fingers around the ring. "You'll need to hold onto this until I get back."

This seemingly innocuous task proved to be the last straw for Maura, who suddenly choked back a sob as she clutched the hand with the ring in it to her chest. Her tears started to flow, but Jane knew she had to make an exit or she never would.

With her last ounce of determination, Jane hopped up into the driver's seat and slammed the door, quickly turning the key in the ignition as the SUV roared to life. Maura backed slowly away from the vehicle as tears streamed down her face. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry, but there was no stopping it at this point. As Jane gave a sad smile and a brief wave, Maura couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she saw her wife. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind and tried to think about their future child instead, but tears continued to fall unchecked.

Jane put the car in drive and eased down their driveway and away from the one person that was her entire world. It wasn't until she saw Maura break down completely in the rear-view mirror that she allowed her own tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry folks, I meant to have this up before I went away this weekend, but obviously it didn't happen. Thanks to all of you who are reading this, your comments are wonderful and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I should have another chapter or two up on Wednesday.**

* * *

Maura's alarm went off, jarring her into awareness. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she reached her arm out blindly and fumbled around until she succeeded in shutting the offending noise off. The longer she kept her eyes shut, the longer she was able to avoid seeing the empty side of the bed where Jane slept.

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. She had heard from Jane twice, most recently about ten days ago. With each day that passed, Maura found herself fighting several emotions, usually switching between anger, sadness, loneliness, and fear. But the worst part about not having Jane around was the silence. Every day when Maura came home, she was greeted by total silence. Even as she lay in her bed, where she would usually hear the gentle sounds of Jane's even breathing, she was now met with unsettling quiet. Maura thought she would eventually get used to it, but after three weeks it was still very strange. It made her realize how much had changed in the past three years, because before Jane came into her life, she was frequently alone. Now, it was almost too much to bear.

Maura finally opened her eyes, and out of habit they moved to the empty area beside her. Not wanting to dwell on it longer than she needed to, she immediately pulled the covers aside and got up to begin her day. Following her daily routine was the only way she had been able to cope with Jane being gone. Having order and structure in her life had allowed her to feel like she had some control over a situation in which she had no control.

Today was her day off, but she knew she wanted to stay busy. It was early, but Maura was determined to fill her day so that she would have less time to worry about Jane. As she started to prepare coffee there was a quiet knock on the door. Maura paused, her hand holding a measuring spoon full of Jane's favorite blend of coffee, ready to deposit it into the coffee machine. Curious as to who would be knocking on her door so early in the morning, Maura quickly finished measuring out the coffee and headed to the door, brushing off her hands on her robe as she did. As she peered through the peephole, she was pleasantly surprised to find Frankie standing outside in his uniform.

Jane's family had been wonderful so far. Angela had called Maura almost every day to check in, and had invited Maura over once a week for a home-cooked meal. Frankie had also been a constant presence, driving by her house several times during his shifts when he could, and occasionally stopping in for a cup of coffee and to chat. Maura had been extremely thankful that she married someone with a family who cared about her, and had especially been grateful for their company over the past few weeks.

After making sure her robe was tightly closed, Maura slid over the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Hey Maura. I didn't wake you, right?" Frankie pulled her in for a quick hug. "I was just getting off my shift and wanted to check on you before I headed home."

Maura smiled as Frankie released her. "No, you didn't wake me. I just started some coffee. Can I interest you in a cup?"

"That'd be great." Frankie followed Maura into the house, immediately pulling off his uniform cap as he stepped into the kitchen. As they waited for the coffee to finish, Frankie sat on one of the stools at the counter, while Maura occupied herself by pulling out mugs, then cream and sugar for the coffee.

"How was your shift?" Maura asked.

"It was fine." Frankie replied. "Pretty quiet actually. Which was a nice change from the nightmare shift I had a couple days ago."

"Yes, Angela was telling me about that when I saw her yesterday. I can't believe that your suspect managed to evade six officers. Did they ever catch him?" Maura began to pour the steaming coffee into mugs, sliding one towards Frankie who accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I guess they finally found the guy hiding out in Dorchester. At some crack house or something. Big surprise…" Frankie rolled his eyes as he spooned some sugar into his coffee and stirred.

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments, before Frankie finally looked up from his coffee.

"Have you heard from Jane at all?"

Maura sighed and shook her head. "Not since last Wednesday." She took another sip of the steaming liquid then placed her mug on the granite counter. "I'm hoping to hear from her in the next day or two."

Frankie moved his mug towards his mouth, but paused halfway, looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. Finally, he placed the mug down and looked at Maura.

"I saw her last night." He admitted. "I was on patrol and I saw her with a few guys outside a dive bar."

Maura straightened up, wanting to know as many details as possible. "How did she look? Did you get to talk to her?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want to compromise her cover. She looked good though. Tired, but good. I just managed to catch a glimpse of her as I drove by."

Maura nodded slowly, glad to know that Jane was alive and well. But knowing that Frankie had seen Jane made her a little jealous. Oh, what she would give to see her wife, if only for a few seconds.

Frankie finished the last of his coffee and slid off the stool. "I wish I could tell you more Maura. I know this has been brutal for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hang in there, okay? I gotta head out, but thanks for the coffee."

Maura gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for stopping by Frankie. And thanks for watching out for me these past few weeks. I really appreciate it."

Frankie grinned, and Maura's heart ached at the grin that was so much like Jane's.

"It's the least I can do Maura. You're family. We gotta stick together, right?" He replaced his uniform cap on his head and opened the door. "Thanks again for the coffee. You'll let us know if you hear from Janie, right?"

"You know I will Frankie. Take care and say hello to Angela."

With a nod and a little wave, Frankie let himself out, and Maura was once again left alone in the house. She finished her coffee, washed out both mugs, and made her way upstairs to take a relaxing bath.

* * *

Just as Maura was exiting the bathroom, toweling off her wet hair as she did, her phone rang. Her heart jumped at the thought that it might be Jane calling, so she hurried over to her nightstand to pick up the phone. She was disappointed to see it wasn't Jane calling, but still picked up the call.

"This is Dr. Isles-Rizzoli."

"Hi Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, this is Maureen from the Department of Social Services."

Maureen had been the social worker who had arranged for them to take in Leah, and Maura was a bit surprised to be hearing from again so soon.

"Hello Maureen, how are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. Listen Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, I have a child that I am looking to place in foster care and I was wondering if you and your wife would be willing to foster him. You were so good with Leah that I called you first when I found out about this little guy."

Maura took in a sharp breath. She hadn't anticipated another foster child. Since she and Jane had talked about having children of their own, the idea had slipped her mind. And now that Jane was out of the picture for the foreseeable future, Maura was really confused about how to proceed. On one hand, even with Jane gone at the current time, Maura still had the time and resources to be able to care for a child. And having someone to care for would be a welcome distraction in Jane's absence. But she wondered what Jane would think if she went ahead and agreed to take in another child without talking to her first.

"Dr. Isles-Rizzoli? Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry Maureen, I was just thinking." With another short pause she made her decision, hoping that it wouldn't come back to haunt her. "Yes, I-we can take the child."

"That is fantastic news. I just have some details and paperwork to finalize, and I will need to have you come in to pick him up and to sign some documents. I'll give you a call back later this morning and we can find a time to have you come in."

"That will be fine. I look forward to hearing from you later Maureen."

Maura disconnected the call, and placed her phone down on the bed. Several moments passed before it dawned on her that she was going to have to explain this to Jane. If she ever heard from Jane, that is.

As if on cue, Maura's phone rang again, and her heart started to beat faster when she saw the name on the caller ID. Scrambling to pick it up, she nearly dropped the phone in the process. She eventually pressed the "accept" button and got the phone up to her ear.

"Jane?" Maura's voice came out a little frantic.

"Maura. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. "I could say the same thing Jane. I miss you so much."

Jane was quiet on the other end for a few seconds, and Maura could hear her exhale a long breath. "I miss you too Maur. Listen, I don't have much time, but can you meet me tonight?" Her voice sounded desperate.

"Yes, of course. Is everything okay Jane?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to see you. I booked a hotel room for the night, and figured we can meet up there and it won't blow my cover. We'll have to be discrete of course, but I really want to see you."

Maura contemplated telling Jane about the foster child, but something told her this was not the time.

"Can you meet me at the Boston Yacht Haven hotel at 8pm? I booked it under Rizzoli so just go to the desk and they will let you know which room I'm in."

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the background and Maura could hear Jane swear under her breath. When she spoke again, Jane's voice was quiet and tense.

"I have to go Maur. I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait Jane. I'll see you tonight. Be safe."

"I will. Love you." Jane's reply was clipped and before Maura could return the sentiment, she had disconnected the call.

Maura's heart was racing as she placed the phone on the bed beside her. Not only had she heard from Jane, but they were also going to meet tonight. So many thoughts were now racing through Maura's head, she wasn't sure what to think. She would have to tell Jane about the foster child, but she didn't want to burden their time together. She decided that they would cross that bridge when they came to it, and began to get dressed. She was going to have to occupy herself for the next several hours, which was no small task now that she knew she was going to see Jane later.

* * *

"Welcome to the Boston Yacht Haven hotel. Checking in?"

"I'm actually looking for someone. The reservation is under Rizzoli."

The front-desk employee typed in the name on the keyboard and clicked a few times before looking up at Maura with a smile. "Ms. Rizzoli is staying in the penthouse. You'll need to take the elevator to the third floor."

Maura smiled in thanks and picked up her overnight bag, moving toward the elevator with purpose. She had been waiting for this all day, and now she was just moments away from seeing Jane. She was feeling strangely nervous as she entered the elevator, and her heart was positively pounding in her ears as she exited on the third floor. The penthouse took up the entire floor, and the door was right in front as she stepped into the small hallway from the elevator. No sooner than she had knocked did the door fly open and she found herself in Jane's crushing embrace. Maura dropped her bag as like a hot potato and her arms instantly wrapped around her wife. A few seconds later, Jane's lips were all over her, kissing her desperately wherever skin was exposed.

Maura sighed deeply as Jane's lips finally landed on hers, kissing her hungrily at first, then becoming gentle as she realized Maura wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Several blissful moments later, Jane broke the kiss, her hands moving from Maura's waist to cup her now-flushed cheeks. Jane's thumbs stroked tenderly across Maura's freckled skin, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she was suddenly overcome with emotion after not seeing her wife for three weeks.

"I missed you." Jane kissed her sweetly. "These past few weeks have been the longest weeks of my life." She pulled Maura close once again and leaned her forehead against Maura's shoulder.

Maura was content to hold her wife, breathing in the familiar scent and allowing her body to fit against Jane, marveling at how perfect it felt to be in Jane's arms again. All the stress and anger and tension from the past few weeks had disappeared so quickly. She was trying to quell tears of her own, tears of relief at seeing Jane and knowing that she was okay. The feelings were intense.

"I'm glad you are okay Jane." Maura whispered. "It has been awful to not know where you are and if you are safe." She kissed Jane as her hands tangled in dark curls, savoring the feel of Jane's lips against hers. It had been too long.

When they broke apart, Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the bed and motioning for her to sit down. As soon as Maura was seated, Jane had pulled her shirt off and was working on the button of her jeans. Just as she was about to pull down her zipper, she bent and whispered in Maura's ear, sending shivers down Maura's spine.

"I missed you Maur. I want to talk, but right now, I _need_ you." She ran her lips across Maura's neck before kissing her exposed collarbone. "And I swear, I didn't have you meet me here just because I was horny." Jane pulled down the zipper on her jeans and wiggled out of them.

Maura stood up, her hands moving immediately to the clasp on Jane's bra. As she worked the clasp free she placed her lips over Jane's in a searing kiss. The bra dropped to the floor and Maura pushed Jane down onto the bed, pulling her own shirt off before straddling Jane.

"Even if you did…I don't care." Maura's hands started to roam across Jane's skin, first settling over Jane's breasts. "I need you too." She breathed, squeezing gently and grinning as Jane started to writhe beneath her.

* * *

After a couple rounds of reacquainting themselves with one another, Maura and Jane took pity on their growling stomachs and ordered room service. They slipped on robes and took their food onto the large wraparound balcony that was on three sides of the penthouse. It was late enough so that the heat from the day had long disappeared, and the sea breeze blowing gently over Boston Harbor made the temperature perfect. As they ate, both women couldn't help but steal glimpses of each other, while also looking out at Boston Harbor and watching boats come and go, even at the late hour. Maura had been watching a plane land at Logan Airport when she turned back to her salad only to find Jane staring at her intently.

Maura smiled and took a bite of her salad. "What?" As she chewed she noticed how tired and tense Jane looked, her forehead slightly creased and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Jane grinned, and some of the wrinkles on here forehead eased. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're here." She reached across the small table and covered Maura's hand with her own. Maura couldn't help but notice the empty spot on Jane's finger where her wedding band usually was.

"Me too Jane. It's strange to see you without your wedding ring." She admitted.

Jane looked down at her hand. "It feels weird not to wear it. Every morning I wake up and it's not there and I panic, thinking I lost it." She smiled wistfully. "I hate not being able to wear it." She cleared her throat. "I hate not seeing you every day." Jane looked like she was blinking back tears as she turned her gaze back toward the harbor. "I hate that this is my job."

Maura set down her fork and pushed her plate of unfinished salad back. Placing her napkin on the table she got up and moved to Jane, pausing for a moment before sitting gently across Jane's lap, much like a child would. She rested her head against Jane's chest as Jane's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hate it too Jane." She murmured. "I hate that you left and now I'm all alone. I hate that Martinez won't tell me what's going on. I hate that I can't talk to you, can't kiss you, can't sleep with you. I hate every second of it Jane." Tears burned in Maura's eyes and she blinked them back.

She felt Jane press a kiss in her hair, and arms tightening around her waist. "I'm sorry I left you all alone. Driving away from you was harder than you can know."

Maura let the sound of Jane's steady heartbeat calm her, twisting her head slightly so she could gaze back out at the water. They were silent for quite some time, enjoying the closeness of one another. Eventually Maura slid off Jane's lap and held out her hand. Jane took hold and followed her wife back to bed where they enjoyed rounds three and four before curling up against one another and drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise! My afternoon and evening plans were canceled so I banged this out to make up for not posting over the weekend. There may be some errors as a result. Enjoy.**

* * *

Maura couldn't help but grin upon waking up, as she rolled over and caught a glimpse of a still-sleeping Jane. The sun had just started to appear on the horizon, glowing pink and offering Maura a gorgeous view of the sunrise over Boston Harbor in the floor to ceiling windows in their penthouse suite. But she turned her head away from one incredible view to gaze upon another, her sleeping wife. Maura propped herself up on one arm and watched Jane sleep, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, and watching as Jane's brow furrowed for a few seconds before easing, likely from whatever dream she was having. She wanted to reach out and stroke her hand down Jane's cheek, but she didn't want to wake her.

After watching Jane for a few more minutes, Maura stretched and got out of bed, slipping on a plush hotel robe before making a quiet exit from the master suite. She called down for room service, ordering some coffee along with a light breakfast. As she waited, she slid open the glass door to the balcony and stepped outside into the cool morning air. Maura breathed in the sharp scent of the ocean breeze and watched the fishing boats make their way out to sea to start their day of fishing.

She was lost in watching the sun rise higher and higher, the sky slightly hazy in the way that summer mornings sometimes are, when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Maura smiled and felt Jane pull the back of her robe away from her neck slightly to give her a kiss there. Maura placed her hands over Jane's and leaned back into the taller woman.

"Good morning Jane."

"Mhmm. It certainly is a good morning." Jane's voice was slightly hoarse as she kissed behind Maura's ear. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." Maura turned around and gave Jane a kiss on the lips before settling in against Jane's chest. "I ordered some room service for us. It should be here in a few minutes."

Jane absently stroked Maura's back and turned them slightly so they could both watch the sunrise. A knock on their door eventually brought them back to reality and Maura let out a quiet sigh, knowing they would have to break apart to answer it.

"I'll get it. Stay here and I'll bring it out." Jane gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed into the suite to answer the door. Maura sat down at the outdoor table and continued to look out over the harbor, wondering how she had never known about this hotel right on the water. The sun was now well past the horizon and Maura could tell that it was going to be a warm day by the way the light shimmered off the still-smooth water. Jane appeared a few minutes later pushing the room service cart into the doorway before transferring the food and the dishes onto the table. Then, she joined Maura at the table and they began to eat.

Between bites of scrambled eggs, sausage, and fresh fruit, they began to talk, wanting to know all the details about what each of them had been doing over the past few weeks. Maura knew that Jane couldn't give her a lot of information about how her undercover assignment was going, so she tried to keep her questions general.

"Ma and Frankie aren't driving you crazy, right? I mean, I kinda told them to keep an eye on you, but if you need your space just let them know." Jane said, taking a long drink from her orange juice.

Maura shook her head. "No, they have been wonderful. Frankie stops by a few times a week and I talk to your mother almost every day. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I think I would go insane otherwise."

"Yeah, I get it. My shithole of an apartment sucks under the best conditions, but add in the fact that I have no one to talk to at any given point, and it's a million times worse." Jane stabbed a piece of melon viciously and brought it to her mouth.

"It's strange how when we have a busy day all we want is some peace and quiet, but when peace and quiet is all you have, it can be overwhelming." Maura mused.

"Don't go all philosophical on me Maur. It's too early for that shit. I need at least two cups of coffee before I can deal with that." Jane said dryly.

They both smiled, happy to have some time to joke with each other after what had been a solemn few weeks. Maura took another sip from her coffee and looked up, studying Jane to see whether now would be a good time to mention the foster child or not. She couldn't quite read Jane, but figured she would just go for it since they only had a few hours left together.

"So I heard from Maureen Simmons yesterday. The social worker from DSS."

Jane speared another breakfast sausage from the platter and shoved it in her mouth, her speech garbled as she struggled to talk around the mouthful of sausage. "Oh? Wha id she wan?"

Maura rolled her eyes. Apparently three weeks of living by herself had turned Jane into a Neanderthal. Jane caught the eye roll and gave a sheepish shrug. She swallowed her mouthful and looked at Maura again.

"Sorry. What did she want?"

Maura played with the edge of her napkin. "She has another child she is looking to place. She called wanting to know if we were willing to take him in." Maura's eyes flicked down to the table before moving back up to see how Jane responded. "I-I told her yes."

Jane had just picked up her coffee cup but paused halfway to her mouth and set it back down. "You did what?" She wasn't angry, but caught off-guard by Maura's statement.

"I told her yes. I'm going to pick him up this afternoon."

Confusion clouded Jane's eyes. "Why would you agree to foster a child when I'm not there to help?"

"I-I don't know." Maura bit her lip. "I guess on some level I wanted to have someone else around so the house didn't feel so empty."

Jane exhaled loudly. "I know you're lonely Maur, but I still can't understand how you skipped right over getting a puppy and went directly to getting a kid."

Maura's face fell and she crossed her arms defensively. "I just wanted to help Jane. I know it seems random and impulsive, but after the experience we had with Leah, it seemed like the natural thing to do."

Jane thought it over for a few seconds. "It's a boy?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. He just turned four. Maureen didn't tell me his name, but I know he was orphaned a little over a year ago and they recently found out his previous foster parents were abusing him, which is why they are looking for another placement."

"Man. Poor little guy." Jane turned her gaze toward the ocean, but Maura could tell she was mulling the situation over in her mind. Maura resumed eating the last of her eggs but had only taken a couple bites when Jane spoke again. "What does this mean for you and I having a baby. You know…after all this is over."

Maura put her fork down carefully. She hadn't considered this fact when she told Maureen she could take the boy. "Oh."

"Oh is right Maur. How are we supposed to start a family of our own when dealing with the stress of this little guy and our jobs?"

"I still want to start a family with you Jane, but I don't think we should let that be a reason not to help a little boy when we are able." She reached across the table and grabbed Jane's hand. "We don't even know when you will be home." She said quietly. "We can talk about it then, but right now I want to help this boy."

Jane regarded her wife, quickly noting how serious Maura was about this. "Are you really okay with the idea of fostering this kid when I'm not there? Not that you can't do it on your own." She quickly added. "But, like you said, I have no idea when I will be home."

"Hopefully you will be home soon." Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "But in the meantime, I can ask your mother for help if I need it. She was wonderful with Leah."

Jane nodded. "That's true. If there's one thing Angela Rizzoli knows, it's babies." She smiled tentatively at her wife. "You're really going to do this?"

"Yes. No. Well, I'm going to do this, but once you come home, _we_ are going to do this together."

Jane smiled despite her unease about the situation. "God, I hope I can finish up this assignment soon. I just want to be home with you."

Maura smiled. "Me too Jane. The sooner you can come home the better."

"Agreed." Jane stood up and held out her hand. "Care to join me for a shower? We still have two hours before we have to check out. I can think of a few things we can do to occupy ourselves…" She raised an eyebrow.

Maura took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led toward the spacious bathroom, which was even larger than their bathroom at home. As they began to untie their robes, Maura heard Jane chuckling quietly. As she opened the glass door to turn on the water she looked back at Jane with a puzzled look. "What are you laughing about?"

Jane shed her robe and stepped into the shower, pulling Maura close and positioning them both under the streaming water.

"I was just picturing you with a little boy, and how I'm sorry I can't witness it until I get home. I'm picturing grass stains and dirty hands and spills on the couch and I wish I could be a fly on the wall." Jane chuckled again and kissed Maura as the water beat down over their naked bodies.

Maura didn't have the wherewithal defend herself, as she suddenly found herself distracted by Jane's roving hands.

* * *

Four hours after another difficult goodbye with Jane, Maura found herself waiting outside the Department of Social Services in her car. Thinking back to her earlier conversation with Jane in which some valid concerns were raised, Maura couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by taking in a little boy. The bottom line was that she had made a commitment, and she was going to follow through. Pushing aside the doubts, she turned off her car and headed into the building.

A few minutes later, Maura was seated in Maureen's office, filling out the last of the paperwork while Maureen went to get the little boy. Jack. When Maura had read the paperwork and found out his name was Jack, she had to smile, remembering the conversation with Jane a few weeks ago about baby names. Maura scrawled one last signature and recapped the pen just as Maureen entered again.

After checking the paperwork to ensure it was filled out correctly, Maureen piled up the paperwork and looked up at Maura.

"Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, before I take you to the playroom to pick up Jack, I wanted to let you know of an issue that has come to light with him."

Maura frowned, unsure of why any concerns regarding the child had not been voiced before she signed all the paperwork. "Oh? What seems to be the issue?"

"Jack hasn't spoken since we took him from the other foster home. We did, of course, have him thoroughly examined by our team of physicians and child psychologists as soon as he got here, and they seem to think that this is his emotional response to the abuse he suffered. They were quick to assure me there was nothing physically wrong with him."

Maura nodded slowly. She had heard of other cases where children had become selectively mute after enduring a traumatic experience or abuse. "How long has it been going on for?"

The social worker didn't respond immediately. "We really aren't sure. All we know is he hasn't spoken at all since we picked him up three days ago. I suppose this could have been going on for much longer though. There is no way to know." She stood from her desk and motioned to the door. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, please." Maura followed the woman down the hallway, where they stopped in front of a large window that overlooked a playroom where a small boy was sitting in the corner holding a tattered blue blanket. "Is that…is that him?"

"It is. Feel free to go in. Whenever you and him feel comfortable, you are free to go. I'll touch base with you in a week or so to see how he is adjusting." Maureen gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and headed back to her office.

Maura watched the small boy for a few minutes, his dark head was bowed and his little hands clutched the blanket. She moved slowly toward the door, pausing in the doorway and not wanting to enter just yet as she didn't want to scare the little boy. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Jack?"

The little boy looked up, panic immediately flashing in hazel eyes. His hands gripped the blanket tighter, his knuckles turning white. Maura immediately noticed the bruising on his face and her heart broke at the sight. She took a few steps towards the boy, moving slowly as to not frighten him. When she felt she was a safe distance from him she crouched down.

"My name is Maura. Is it okay if I play with you for a bit?" She picked up a fire truck and a police car from the floor and held them out toward the boy.

As expected, he didn't respond, but Maura noticed his grip on the blanket loosen slightly. She sat down cross-legged on the floor and held out the toys again. "I won't hurt you Jack. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Some of the fear dissipated in Jack's eyes. He brushed a lock of dark hair from his forehead and reached out to take the police car, still holding onto his blanket with the other hand. Maura couldn't help but break into a grin, knowing that Jane would be excited to know he had gone for the police car.

"Do you like cars Jack?" Maura watched as he rolled the car back and forth on the floor. He didn't look up at her, but he nodded slightly in response. "I would have picked the police car too. My wife is a police officer and it reminds me of her." She smiled again, trying to make sure the boy didn't feel threatened by her.

Jack's gaze flicked upwards for a few moments and he regarded this stranger sitting next to him. He returned his gaze to the car once again, but as Maura pushed the fire truck across the floor in front of her, she was surprised when he held out the police car to her. When she didn't immediately take it, he stood, taking a couple tentative steps toward her and holding the car out in front of her face.

Maura reached out and took the car from the little boy, noticing that he jumped a bit when her fingers came in contact with his hand. "Thank you for sharing Jack. That was really nice of you." She was even more surprised when, after a few seconds, he sat down only inches from her and began to play with the fire truck. She let him continue to play, knowing that he was feeling her out and trying to figure out if she was safe or not. Glancing at her watch, she realized they had been there for almost an hour, and knew they needed to get home so she could start dinner. Taking a deep breath, she placed the police car on the ground and turned to the little boy.

"Jack, I know this might be a little scary for you, but you are going to come stay at my house, okay?" Maura's heart clenched when he looked up at her, fear present in his eyes once again. She wanted to pull him close, but knew that would likely be the worst thing for him right now. "I won't hurt you honey, I promise."

Maura got to her feet and held out her hand, remembering a tactic that Jane had mentioned earlier, thankful that she had stopped at the grocery store and stocked up on what Jane had deemed "kid-friendly" items. "Hmmm, I seem to be really hungry all of the sudden. I sure can't wait to eat some macaroni and cheese and ice cream when I get home." She had to stifle a grin when Jack's head snapped up at the mention of food. Truthfully, macaroni and cheese were not something she would normally partake in due to the sodium and sugar content in each, but seeing Jack's reaction she knew Jane had been right.

"What do you say? Do you want to come help me eat some mac and cheese and ice cream?" She held out her hand again, letting out a sigh of relief when a small hand settled in hers.

As she drove home, she glanced at the child in the rear-view mirror. He was buckled into the booster seat she had purchased on the way there and was looking out the window, intently watching as the world passed by. While she waited at a stoplight, her eyes focused on the bruises marring his handsome little face, wondering how anyone could inflict pain on a child. She continued to watch him in the mirror, surprised when suddenly he turned to face forward, his hazel eyes meeting hers. His eyes briefly widened in fear, and she turned around to reassure him.

"It's okay Jack. You're safe." She reached out and gently patted his knee, giving him the biggest smile she could.

The light changed at some point and the car behind them honked causing Maura to step on the gas, not wanting to hold up traffic. But as she turned the corner onto their street, she glanced in the rear-view mirror again, watching Jack visibly relax into his booster seat.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is all Maura and Jack. Don't worry, Jane will be coming home soon...most likely in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Maura's fingers flew across the keys, typing as fast as she was able. It was getting late, and she needed to finish up with this report so she could get home to Jack. A last minute autopsy had extended her workday, and although Angela had been able to stay with Jack for longer than originally planned, Maura was anxious to get home to him. He had been there for a week, and so far, they hadn't encountered too many issues. Surprisingly, he had taken to Angela right away, which was good considering she had been watching him for the past few days.

Maura still had some lingering concerns, which was only natural given the short period Jack had been with her. For one, he still hadn't uttered a single word. It's not like Maura was expecting him to just start to talk out of the blue, he had certainly been through two very traumatic experiences that had manifested in his selective mutism. Maura was also concerned with his general health. When she gave him a bath on the second day, she was astounded to see how prominent his ribs were. It didn't help that his abdomen had a fair amount of angry looking bruises as well, a reminder of the abuse he suffered at the hand of the people that were supposed to be caring for him. Jack was still a little jumpy with physical contact, and understandably so. Maura had found that telling him what was going on, or asking him before touching him was the best approach, and was encouraged to see him flinching less and less whenever she touched him.

Maura finished her notes and saved them to the database. She sent Angela a quick text to let her know she was on her way home, and packed up her laptop and her personal belongings. After locking up her office, she headed up to the lobby and outside to her car, happy to see that it was still light out. Driving home, she couldn't help but wonder what Jane was up to. Maura had run into Martinez earlier in the lobby café, and he had given her a rare update. He hadn't been able to divulge too much information, but had told Maura that he thought that Jane was finally getting somewhere and he was hopeful she would be able to wrap up the assignment sooner rather than later. Maura desperately hoped that Martinez was right. Even though she had spent time with Jane just a week ago, their time together had only made it harder to return home without her. At least she had Jack now. Maura also couldn't wait for Jane to meet Jack. She eagerly awaited the day when Jane could come home and they could be a family again.

Maura pulled her car into the driveway, making sure not to block in Angela. As she opened the door, she smiled at the telltale evidence that Angela and Jack had been playing in the living room. There were toy cars and trucks scattered everywhere and a few picture books were stacked on the coffee table. There was no sign of Angela and Jack, and glancing at her watch Maura realized they were likely upstairs getting ready for bed. A few days ago, Maura had decided to switch the office and the guest room so that Jack's room would be down the hall from Maura and Jane's instead of downstairs. Frankie had been more than willing to help, and had even brought a stack of his old comic books for Jack.

Making her way upstairs, she stopped in her room to slip off her heels before continuing down the hall to where light was coming from under the door of Jack's room. She knocked softly on the door and pushed it open, finding Angela and Jack sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book together.

Two sets of eyes immediately looked up. To Maura's great surprise, a shy smile appeared on Jack's face and melted her heart. That had never happened before.

"Look…Jack, Maura's home!" Angela closed the book and set it down on the floor next to her. "We were just getting ready for bed. Would you like to take over?"

Maura smiled at her mother-in-law. She hadn't wanted to intrude, but was grateful for another chance to put Jack to bed and to bond with him. She nodded and went to help Angela to her feet.

"Thank you for all your help Angela. I know it was a long day today."

Angela waved a hand in dismissal. "Please, Maura, it was my pleasure. He's such a good boy. I'm happy to spend time with him, especially before Janie comes home and starts to corrupt him." Angela chuckled and slipped on her shoes. She placed her hand on Maura's shoulder. "I'll let myself out. I know tomorrow is your day off, but feel free to call if you need any help."

Angela gave Jack a little wave and made her way out. Maura looked at Jack who was still sitting on the floor, tracing his index finger along the cover of the book Angela and he had been reading. Maura moved to the bed, smiling at the Captain America sheets that Frankie had bought for Jack, and sat down at the edge.

"Do you want to finish the book?" She patted the bed next to her and looked at Jack encouragingly. "How about you come get into bed and I'll finish reading to you."

He nodded, brushing his shaggy bangs out of his face and picking up the book from the floor. Maura had decided that they would attempt a haircut tomorrow, as his hair was quite long. She waved him over, pulling her feet up onto the bed and sitting up by the headboard. He paused for a few seconds before getting into the bed, but Maura pulled back the sheets and he finally hopped up next to her. Maura couldn't help but notice how he kept a few inches of space between them, and tried not to think too much of it. He handed the book to her and she opened it.

"Show me where you left off." Jack's little fingers turned a few pages before he stopped and clutched his blanket, and two hazel eyes looked up at her expectantly.

Maura started to read, looking down every so often at Jack. He was engaged in the story, his eyes scanning each picture on every page. It didn't take long for his eyelids to start drooping, and Maura wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but his body started to tip sideways gradually, until he was leaned up against her side. This time, Maura flinched at the contact, but after regaining her focus she slowly picked her arm up and rested it lightly around Jack's shoulders. She could have sworn she heard a small sigh as he settled against her, a sound that was music to her ears. They got through the last few pages and Maura closed the book, reluctant to have to stop this adorable moment with Jack. She was hit with a wave of sadness as she thought about how this moment was only missing Jane.

Maura held their position for a few minutes, hearing Jack's breathing even out as he neared sleep. "Okay Jack. Time for bed." Maura gently extricated herself from her position on the bed and helped Jack settle more comfortably in the bed, watching as he automatically curled up into a ball with his blanket never leaving his fists. She pulled the blankets up around him and squatted down so she was on his level. Reaching out a tentative hand, she placed it on his bony shoulder, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't flinch. He finally seemed to be getting comfortable with her.

"Goodnight Jack." She squeezed his shoulder gently and watched as his eyelids finally shut all the way once more. "I'm just down the hall if you need me." Unable to resist, Maura rocked forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up and tiptoeing toward the door. She paused to switch on his nightlight as well as the monitor she had purchased just to be able to hear if he was having any issues at night. Maura took one last look at the boy and flipped off the lights. As she exited the room, she was sure not to shut the door all the way in case he needed to get up in the middle of the night. She headed into her bedroom, hoping to take a much-needed shower and relax with a good book before she succumbed to sleep herself.

* * *

A quiet whimpering noise came over the monitor several hours later, stirring Maura from sleep. She immediately sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, listening to the noises from Jack's room. In the week that he had been here, he had never had any issues sleeping through the night. But as the quiet noises continued to crackle over the monitor, Maura decided to check on the boy and slipped out of her bed and down the hall.

She was confused when she opened the door and the bed was empty. "Jack?" Maura called out quietly and flipped on the lights to investigate further. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she took a few steps into the room, she noticed the large wet spot on the bed. Noticeably absent from the bed was Jack's blanket, and she suddenly noticed the noises were coming from the closet.

"Jack, honey…are you okay?" Maura reached out and slid the closet door open, her heart nearly breaking at the sight of the small boy curled into a ball on the floor, whimpering as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh…what are you doing down here?" Maura crouched down, noticing the wet spot on his pajama bottoms and the sharp smell of urine. "What happened? Did you have an accident?"

Fear flashed in Jack's eyes, and he curled up tighter as his tears started to flow freely, sobs wracking his body and mucus streaming from his nose. Maura was stunned by his reaction, and wasn't quite sure how to proceed. She desperately wanted to pull Jack close and comfort him, but she suspected he was possibly experiencing a flashback and didn't want to make the situation worse. So she pushed aside several shoeboxes and climbed into the closet, sitting as close to him as she could without touching him.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Jack." Maura tried to soothe the shuddering boy with her voice. "I'm not mad. It's okay. You're okay." Maura soon found herself repeating these words over and over, almost like a mantra. It took some time, but Jack's sobbing started to wane, and eventually Maura felt like it was safe to reach out and give him a reassuring touch.

"Jack, look at me." She placed her hand lightly over his ankle. Jack took a deep shuddering breath and focused on her with red-rimmed and swollen eyes. "It's okay. You're safe. It's okay that you had an accident. It happens."

Jack's eyes never left Maura's as he swiped the back of his hand across his face, smearing the tears and mucus around. He sniffled a few times before deciding to sit up.

"We need to clean you up. Do you want to pick out another pair of pajamas?" Maura gave his leg a little squeeze and leaned closer, wanting to make sure that he was okay. Jack gave a little hiccup and nodded. "Good boy." Maura smiled. "Go ahead and pick them out and then we will go to my room and get you cleaned up, okay?"

Maura waited until Jack felt comfortable enough to move, and then followed him out of the closet on hands and knees. He paused halfway to the dresser where his clothes were, fixing his gaze on the dark stain on his sheets. Maura could see tears forming again, and took action.

"It's okay Jack. We can take care of it in the morning. Just pick out your pajamas." She rested her hand tentatively on his back and guided him to the dresser. He selected another pair of pajamas and Maura guided him into her room to clean him up.

* * *

A short while later when Jack was freshly bathed and clothed, Maura had just returned from getting Jack a glass of water when she noticed the little boy wandering around the master bedroom, studying the pictures on the wall. For the most part, Maura wasn't one to decorate her house with personal pictures, but she and Jane had decided that their bedroom would be the one exception to this. There were several pictures of the two of them adorning the walls, and Jack was walking slowly around and looking at each one inquisitively. Maura smiled at how curious he was.

"Do you like the pictures Jack?" He gave a small jerk of his head in response. Maura set the glass of water on the nightstand and crossed the room to where he was standing. She smiled again when she noticed exactly which picture he was looking at. In this particular frame was the series of pictures from their first anniversary. In true Angela Rizzoli fashion, a few weeks before their first anniversary Angela had voiced her concern that they didn't have any "official" wedding pictures. Maura and Jane hadn't had the heart to tell her they did in fact have pictures from their Vegas wedding, but they had both vowed to never release those pictures to their families. So instead, they had let her talk them into having a professional photographer take some pictures of them. This particular picture was of Jane and Maura sitting on a park bench, which seemed pretty ordinary. But if you looked closer, you could see their hands linked together and the look of adoration on their faces as they looked at each other.

"I like that picture too. I can't wait for you to meet Jane."

Jack pointed at another picture on the wall, turning to look at Maura questioningly. The picture was one of Jane in her dress blue uniform at her promotion ceremony. She had a big smile on her face as she shook Lieutenant Cavanaugh's hand.

"Yes, that's Jane. Remember how I told you how she's a police officer?"

He nodded and looked up to study the picture again. A few seconds later he had raised his fists to rub at his eyes, and Maura took the cue to lead him toward her bed.

"You can sleep in here for the rest of the night." Maura pulled back the covers on Jane's side of the bed and lifted Jack up into the bed. Maura crossed to her side, stifling a grin at how small he looked in the king-sized bed. She settled into the bed and picked up her book from the nightstand. "I'm going to read until you fall back asleep. If you get scared, just wake me up, okay?"

Jack didn't respond but pulled his blanket close and let out a big yawn. He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Maura glanced over at him a few times as she read, and eventually closed her book when she realized he was down and her eyelids were becoming heavy. She placed the book on the nightstand and switched off the light. It took a few seconds of squirming around until she was comfortable, but she eventually settled on her side so she could watch Jack for a few more minutes.

As she watched him sleep, Maura was again struck by the knowledge that someone had abused Jack. It made her sick to think that someone could to something so vicious to such an innocent little child. In the dark, Maura could still make out his handsome features. Reaching out a hand, she smoothed the dark hair from his forehead gently. Jack shifted slightly under the touch, his brow furrowing for a few seconds and then easing once again. As he rolled away from Maura, she heard him moan quietly before she heard the distinct sound of her name coming from the small child.

"Mmmph. Maura."

It was quiet, but she heard it.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane was breathless and sweaty but kept running, her boots slapping the pavement as she pushed through the fatigue in her burning muscles. She could hear gunshots in the distance and she desperately wanted to put as much distance between her and the building where all hell had just broken loose. The burning feeling in her leg where she had skinned her knee a couple blocks back was not making this any easier. Turning another corner into an alleyway, Jane contemplated stopping to catch her breath, but decided to keep running for another couple of blocks. It was dark, hot, and humid out, which was really making the conditions difficult as she tried to maintain her pace.

When she finally made it out of the seedy neighborhood, Jane relaxed slightly- or as much as her heightened levels of adrenaline would let her. The gun at the small of her back dug into her skin and sweat dripped into her eyes. She swiped a hand across her face and contemplated the best way to get back to her apartment. There was a T-stop across the street, but Jane thought they would come looking for her and she didn't want to wait and see if they found her while she was waiting for the next subway train. A nearby stoplight changed, and Jane raised her hand to hail a taxi that was making its way toward her. It wasn't until she had told the driver the address to her apartment and the neighborhood was long gone in the rearview mirror, that Jane slumped down and allowed herself to completely relax and to process exactly what had just happened.

* * *

Jane glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before unlocking the door to her apartment. She entered as slowly and as quietly as possible, shutting the door before pulling her gun from the waistband of her pants and starting a sweep of her apartment. _You can never be too careful _- Jane thought, as she turned the corner into the small kitchen area, her gun sweeping from side to side. Jane knew the likelihood of someone being in her apartment was small, but now that her cover was compromised, the last thing she wanted to do was make a stupid mistake that would prevent her from going home safe to her wife. And kid, now. Foster kid…anyway.

A few minutes later, Jane was sure her apartment was secure and had changed her sweaty t-shirt before plunking down on the couch to make a few important phone calls. The first number she dialed was Martinez, not surprised when he picked up after the first ring. He had been apprehensive to say the least when she told him that she would be meeting with the third-in-command of the drug ring.

"Rizzoli?" His voice was laced with concern, something that was rare coming from him.

"Hey Martinez. I'm fine." She could hear him breathing out in relief on the other end. "But my cover has been compromised. The game's up."

He groaned. "Please tell me that you at least got something for us to make an arrest or two out of."

Jane paused, trying to quell the anger threatening to spill out over what had happened earlier. "Yeah." She rasped. "You can put through a warrant. And I'm pretty sure our guy will spill the beans on the rest of the head honchos, so more warrants are probably coming."

"Great." Martinez replied, grateful that Jane's four weeks undercover had reaped some benefit. "Who's the warrant on?"

Jane clenched her jaw. "Thomas Rizzoli."

* * *

Maura had just put Jack down for bed, and she headed downstairs to clean up from the day's activities. Her and Jack had a good day, spending some time at the park as well as stopping by the grocery store to pick up some items. He had been good as gold, even coming out of his shell a bit. Maura was surprised by how expressive the boy was, especially when he still wasn't speaking. Something about the way his eyes conveyed his emotions and some of the expressions he made, had reminded her so much of Jane.

After their shopping trip, she had succeeded in cutting the squirmy four-year-old's hair, and had rewarded him with making homemade pizza and extra playtime before bed. As she made her way downstairs she paused halfway down the stairs and looked out over the total chaos. Toys and games were all over the carpet in the living room area, and the kitchen was in total disarray, with dishes and ingredients all over the counter. _So this is what it is like to have a child_-Maura mused as she headed into the living room to begin picking up-_Well, I'll take the constant mess if that's what it means to be a parent_. She grabbed a wicker basket and started to put the toys into it, and only a few minutes later the living room was spotless.

She was just about to head into the kitchen when the landline rang. Maura dashed over to answer it, hoping the noise wouldn't wake Jack. Her heart fluttered when she saw that Jane was calling.

"Hello? Jane?"

"I'm coming home Maur. It's over." Jane sounded exhausted.

Maura couldn't contain her excitement, letting a small squeal escape before composing herself. "You don't know how happy that makes me Jane. When?"

"I have to stop by headquarters and fill out some paperwork, but I should be home in a couple hours."

Maura looked at her watch, mentally calculating when Jane was likely to be home. "Will you be hungry? I have some leftover pizza with your name on it." She could hear Jane sigh on the other end.

"That sounds great Maura. I gotta go. I'll see you a couple hours."

Maura was almost breathless with excitement. "I can hardly wait. See you soon."

After she disconnected the call, Maura placed the phone back in the charging station, noticing that her hands were visibly shaking. The feeling of relief that swept over her was almost too much to handle, and her legs started to wobble. Maura reached out and grabbed the counter to steady herself, suddenly realizing that tears were running down her face. She took in a shaky breath and wiped them away with the back of her hand. Four weeks had seemed like a lifetime. She was so grateful that Jane would be returning home to her, uninjured no less. This was truly the best outcome they could have hoped for.

Once Maura had gotten her emotions under control, she busied herself with cleaning the kitchen. Now that she knew Jane would be home, she knew that she was going to need to distract herself to pass the time. Maura opted to hand wash the dishes from dinner to take up more time and got started on them. When she had finished, she glanced around the room, looking for more things to do. She decided to throw in a load of laundry which ate up another few minutes, then headed upstairs to check on Jack. He was sleeping peacefully, so Maura picked up a book in her bedroom and headed back downstairs to take up residence on the couch until Jane came home.

* * *

As Jane pulled up into their driveway, she could see the lights were on in the living room. She pulled the SUV into the spot next to Maura's Mercedes and put it into park. She collected her duffel bag and gun box from the back and headed toward the back door. For some reason, nerves were fluttering around in her stomach, or maybe it was just relief to be returning home safely. Much to her chagrin (she had warned Maura many times about keeping the doors locked), the door was unlocked and she let herself in.

Stepping inside, she took a deep breath, savoring the familiar smell of their home. Jane slipped off her boots and placed her things down in the entryway and headed into the living room. She had barely entered the room when she noticed her sleeping wife on the couch, an open book lying on her chest. Jane grinned, knowing that this was the position she often found Maura in after coming home from work late at night. What was new however, was the large basket of toys and books sitting next to the TV, a reminder of the fact that there was now a little boy living with them. Jane crossed the room and after gently pushing Maura's legs away to make some space, sat down on the couch.

Maura immediately sensed the movement and her eyes opened, fixing almost instantaneously on the tired brunette beside her.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. You're really home, right?" Maura struggled to sit up as she rubbed her eyes, her book falling to the floor with a soft thud.

Jane gave a small smile, and Maura could see the exhaustion on her face right away. "Yeah. I'm home." She closed the distance between them and kissed Maura, who responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Jane's neck. Jane scooted closer to allow for better access and Maura's lips found hers once again. Maura pulled away after a few seconds, tracing a finger down Jane's cheek before cupping her face with both hands.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Tears glistened in her hazel eyes as she held Jane's face and studied it.

"Me too." Jane said quietly. She leaned forward and kissed Maura's forehead, before wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her into a hug. Both women let out sighs as she did so, thankful to be together once again. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too." Maura pulled back. "You look exhausted."

Jane chuckled. "Gee thanks. You look great too." She ran a hand through her curls as the smile faded from her face. "I am exhausted." She admitted. "But I could really go for a piece or two of that pizza you mentioned."

"Of course." Maura got up from the couch and went to get the leftover pizza from the fridge. She put a few pieces on a plate and placed them in the oven to heat up. "Can I get you a beer Jane?"

Jane had followed Maura into the kitchen and was sitting at the counter. She shook her head. "No thanks. But a glass of water would be perfect."

Maura poured Jane a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge and set the glass down in front of her quickly fading wife. "So I take it the case is over?"

Jane took a long drink from the glass of water and set it back down. "No actually. It's not over completely. My cover was compromised, so I'm out." Maura couldn't help but notice Jane's jaw muscles clenching and unclenching. There was something she wasn't telling Maura. Maura grabbed a towel and pulled the heated pizza from the oven, placing it in front of Jane. Jane eagerly grabbed a slice and took a few bites.

"So if the case isn't over, what does that mean?" Maura pressed gently, not wanting to upset Jane but wanting to know more about what that would mean for Jane's role in the case.

Jane took another bite, chewed, and swallowed, before looking up at Maura. "We made an arrest, so we are going to use the suspect in custody to help get to the bottom of things." Anger flashed in her eyes and Maura reached over and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it Jane?" Maura was genuinely concerned, knowing that Jane was beyond exhausted, but something was obviously bothering her besides being tired.

Jane shook her head fiercely and swiped her hand across her face, quickly wiping away tears that had formed before they were able to fall. "Not…yet. I just want to go to bed Maur."

Maura nodded, clearing away Jane's plate and glass. "Let's go to bed then."

Jane paused just as she slid down off the stool. "Can I see him? The foster kid? I know he's asleep, but I promise to be quiet." She gestured toward the spare room where she thought Maura would have put him.

Maura smiled. "Jack. His name is Jack."

Jane gave a tired grin. "Really? That's awesome. You and I were just talking about how we liked that name before I left."

Maura held out her hand and Jane grabbed it. "He's actually upstairs. I switched the rooms so he would be close by in case there were any issues at night."

"Oh…right. Good thinking." Jane followed Maura upstairs and down the hallway to where Jack was sleeping. Jane put her hand on the doorknob, pausing to look at Maura before opening it. When she got an encouraging smile and nod from her wife, Jane opened the door and peered in.

It was dark, but in the light cast from the nightlight, Jane could make out the little boy sleeping in the bed. She grinned at the little guy clutching his blanket as he continued to sleep peacefully. Jane had been thinking a lot about him in the past week, and couldn't wait to actually meet him and to teach him everything about the Red Sox. Jane closed the door silently, and turned to face a smiling Maura.

"He's cute."

"He is." Maura confirmed. "Jane, you should know that he has selective mutism as a result of the trauma he experienced."

Jane frowned. "What does that mean?" They started to head back down the hallway toward their room. Maura shut the door behind them.

"It means he has some emotional block that is preventing him from speaking. He's physically capable, but he hasn't said one word since I brought him home." Maura sat down on the end of their bed.

Jane started to get undressed as she processed what Maura had just told her. "So how…how do we communicate with him?" She slipped her t-shirt off and started to work on the buckle of her belt.

"I just make sure to ask questions he can respond by nodding or shaking his head. You'd be surprised how communicative he can be with his expressions as well." Maura replied.

Jane slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. "Is he okay though? When will he start speaking again?"

Maura stood and walked over to Jane, pulling her in for a few kisses before releasing her. It felt so good to be able to do that whenever she wanted. "He's fine Jane. He's a smart little boy. There's no way to know when he'll start speaking though. I imagine once he is completely comfortable with us his speech will return." She kissed Jane's cheek and turned to get ready for bed. "Get in bed Jane. You look like you are about to fall asleep standing up. I'll just be a few minutes more."

Jane followed instructions, practically falling into bed and groaning at the comfort that surrounded her as soon as she hit the mattress. It felt so damn good to be home. She settled under the covers and tried to stay awake until Maura returned so she could give her wife a goodnight kiss before sleep claimed her. Thankfully, Maura was quick with her nightly routine and shut the lights of and slipped into bed beside Jane within minutes.

"Mhmm. I missed this." Maura whispered as Jane's arms wrapped around her waist.

Jane craned her neck to kiss Maura. "Me too." She kissed Maura again and shut her eyes. "By the way, as soon as I have caught up on sleep, I plan on ravishing my beautiful wife. So consider yourself warned." Jane opened one eye and saw that Maura was grinning broadly.

"Duly noted Jane. Although I will admit it is taking a great deal of self-restraint on my part not to ravish you right now." Maura shifted closer and nuzzled into Jane's chest, listening as Jane chuckled softly. "But I guess I can make do for a little while longer. Get some rest Jane." She pressed a kiss to Jane's chest and shut her eyes, grateful to be back in her wife's arms once again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jane?" Maura called out softly from the doorway. "Are you awake?" She glanced down at the tray of food in her hands. "We brought you some food."

There was slight movement under the blankets, and Jane stretched before sliding the blankets off her head and revealing herself. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes sleepily before focusing her eyes on Maura and the little boy standing next to her.

"Hey." She mumbled, sitting up in the bed. "How long did I sleep for?"

"It's a little past ten, so about eleven hours." Maura held up the tray in her hands. "We made some breakfast and someone wants to meet you. Can we come in?"

Jane smiled broadly. "Of course." She patted the bed next to her and Maura entered, placing the tray next to Jane before carefully joining her wife on the bed. "Good morning." Jane kissed Maura's cheek as Maura settled next to her. "The food looks delicious." Both women looked up to see Jack still standing in the doorway.

"Jack, honey, why don't you come say hi to Jane. She's very excited to meet you." Maura motioned for the little boy, who took only a couple steps into the room before stopping.

Jane looked at Jack, who looked so small in the pajamas that hung off his thin frame. Now that it was light, she couldn't help but notice that Jack looked her brother Frankie when he was little. Except for his light eyes. He was a looker with those light eyes that stood out in contrast to his dark hair and olive skin. Much like Maura had, Jane noticed the bruising on his cheek, which at this point was very faint. Something about this little boy was special, and Jane couldn't wait to get to know him.

"Well Maur, there seems to be an awful lot of food here. Can you think of anyone who could help us eat it?" Jane winked at her wife and gave her a small nudge to play along.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure Jane. Let me think."

Jane had to stifle a laugh as Maura scrunched up her face like she was thinking hard. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane noticed Jack take another few steps in the direction of the bed.

"I know Maura!" Jane said excitedly. "How about Jack?" She leaned over Maura to look at Jack. "What do you say Jack? Do you think you can help us eat some of these pancakes?"

That seemed to do the trick, and Jack took the last few steps to the bed. Maura pulled him up onto the bed and he crawled to the middle and sat cross-legged across from Jane and Maura.

"Well…hello there little man." Jane extended her hand. "I'm Jane, and I'm very happy to finally meet you."

Both women held their breath, watching and waiting for some type of response from Jack. They didn't have to wait long, as Jack gave Jane a shy grin and reached out to grab her hand. Jane gave it a little shake and handed Jack a fork. "You hungry?"

Jack nodded and Maura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How can you be hungry? You just had two bowls of cereal three hours ago!" Maura turned to Jane. "He's turned into something of a bottomless pit in the past couple days." She whispered.

Jane barked out a laugh and picked up her own fork and started cutting pieces of the pancakes that Maura had prepared. She drizzled the small container of syrup over them and dug in. A few seconds later, Jack had followed suit, reaching over and taking a big bite of pancake. The bite was so big he had a hard time stuffing it in his mouth, and Jane and Maura laughed as they watched him struggle.

"Take smaller bites Jack." Maura said quietly. "There's plenty of food, so there's no need to rush." As she looked up, Jane was also taking a large bite of scrambled eggs and Maura gave her a pointed look. "You're setting a bad example for him Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes. "He's four Maura. And we are eating in our bed. I'm pretty sure rules and etiquette and whatever go out the window when you eat in bed." She took a sip of orange juice then held out the glass for Jack, who shook his head.

Between Jack and Jane, they ate the majority of the breakfast in record time. Maura stole a few bites as well, but was mostly content to watch Jane interact with the little boy. She had been curious to see how he would respond to another stranger, but so far he seemed to be handling it well. As he took the last bite of scrambled eggs, Maura picked up the tray and set it aside.

"So…" Jane looked at her expectantly. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Maura bit her lip. "Well, I have to go in to work for a bit this afternoon." Maura had tried to arrange for the whole day off when she learned that Jane was coming home, but Dr. Benton's 3pm tee time at the country club apparently trumped whatever plans Maura had. "But we could maybe head to the park down the street for a little bit before I have to leave. Jack and I went there yesterday and he seemed to like it."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Jane nodded, grateful that Martinez had given her the day off to recuperate before picking up the investigation tomorrow. "How does the park sound Jack?"

He nodded furiously, obviously in favor of heading to the park. Jane laughed and got out of bed. She walked around to the other side and held out her hands. "Well then, let's get you dressed and we can head to the park." There was a brief moment of hesitation from Jack, but he held his arms up in return and let Jane pick him up. Jane shifted so he was against her hip and turned back to Maura, immediately noticing the tears shimmering in Maura's eyes. "What's the matter?"

Maura blushed and shook her head, brushing away the tears and laughing. "It's nothing Jane. Really. This the first time he has let anyone hold him." Her eyes moved back and forth between Jane and Jack, for the first time noticing how they looked like they could be related. It was almost too much for Maura to handle, and she choked back a happy sob and smiled. "How about we leave for the park in half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. Come on Jack…let's find something for you to wear." Jane turned and headed out of the room. Maura watched the two of them go with a foolish grin on her face, then shook her head to steady her emotions and got up to get ready herself.

* * *

Jane, Maura, and Jack walked to the park, both women holding one of Jack's hands as he walked in between them. As Jane glanced over at Maura, she couldn't help but notice how content she looked. The mid-August sunshine shone down on them, bringing out the highlights in Maura's hair and emphasizing the freckles on her face. Jane looked down at Jack and couldn't help but wonder if this was a picture of their future. She desperately hoped it was.

The park was only a handful of blocks away, so before they knew it, Jack was running around the playground while Jane and Maura sat on a bench nearby to keep a close watch on him. Jane leaned in close to Maura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maura gave a small sigh and turned her head to kiss Jane on the cheek.

"Did Maureen say how long he would be staying with us?" Jane asked.

"No. She didn't specify a timeframe but she said they were looking for some sort of next-of-kin to see if they would be willing to take him. Maureen didn't sound hopeful that they would find anyone though."

"Yeah. If his parents died over a year ago and they didn't locate next-of-kin then, they probably won't now." Jane watched Jack climb up some fake rocks before jumping off into the wood chips. "You asked me about the case last night. I didn't want to talk about it then, but I think I'm ready now. I wanna get this out before we both head back to work and get busy with Jack and stuff." Jane turned to look at Maura.

"Of course. I'm always willing to listen to you Jane." Maura reached out and picked up Jane's hand.

Jane paused, trying to build up the confidence to talk about things that were difficult for her. "You know how I said they arrested a suspect and how my cover was blown?" She waited for a head nod from Maura in response. "My cover was blown because the suspect was Tommy." Jane clenched her jaw and Maura could feel her tense up beside her.

"Oh…Jane. I'm sorry."

"It all happened so fast. One minute I was being brought into this house to meet with one of the leaders from the drug ring, and the next I was trying not to slug Tommy when he appeared from around the corner. He claimed he hasn't been using, but I know he's full of shit. You don't get to be in a position of leadership in a drug ring and not be using." Jane said angrily, speaking from her experience in the drug unit. "I turned tail and ran when the guys who brought me to him realized who I was, and then all hell broke loose behind me. I was lucky to make it out without any major problems."

"So what happens now?" Maura glanced back out over the playground to make sure Jack was okay before turning back to Jane.

Jane exhaled loudly. "Well, Martinez put out a warrant for Tommy's arrest last night, so I'm hoping they will have picked him up before I head into work tomorrow. I'm going to try and get him to give up more information about the leaders of the drug ring to lessen his jail time." Jane hung her head. "This is going to kill Ma."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "You are not the bad guy here Jane. Tommy made these decisions and he is going to have to deal with the consequences."

"I know. But locking up your baby brother ain't easy, no matter how pissed off I am at him."

"No, I can't imagine it is." Maura replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jane shook her head. "The only thing you can do right now is what you're already doing. Just be there for me."

"You know I will Jane." Maura reached up to tip Jane's face toward her and pressed a sweet kiss to Jane's lips. They sat in silence for a while, basking in the sunshine and watching Jack run around. Eventually Maura checked her watch and noticed she had to be at work in approximately an hour. "Jane, we need to head back so I can get ready for work."

Jane nodded and stood up to collect Jack. When she returned, Maura laughed at the sight of Jack riding piggyback on Jane. "I see you found a ride home Jack." He nodded and gave her a quick smile as he tightened his grip around Jane's neck. "Come on you two. Let's head home." She threaded her arm around Jane's and they made their way home.

* * *

Maura arrived home after her half day to find Jane slouched on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table and a beer in her hand. This was not out of the ordinary, but the small boy curled up next to her certainly was. Jane raised a finger to her lips as Maura entered, warning her to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Jack. Maura walked over to the couch and peered at Jack, who was definitely sound asleep. Jane clicked off the TV and drained the rest of her beer.

"He just fell asleep." Jane whispered. "Do you want to put him to bed?"

Maura nodded, then frowned. "Don't you want to?"

Jane flushed and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not sure that putting him to bed is in my skill-set just yet." She placed her empty beer bottle in the recycling and turned back to Maura. "Maybe I'll just watch you and in a few days I will feel comfortable."

Maura was a little puzzled by Jane's response, but nodded and headed over to where Jack was and picked him up. He stirred a little, but settled right in against Maura's chest. She headed upstairs with Jane on her heels and set Jack down on his bed.

"Pajamas." Maura whispered, pointing at the dresser across the room. Jane nodded in understanding and picked out a pair of pajamas while Maura gently undressed Jack, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Somehow they managed to get him changed into his pajamas and tuck him into bed. Jane tucked his blanket in next to him and straightened up. Jane backed away and watched Maura lean down to kiss Jack's forehead as she flipped off the light. They exited the room together and headed into their bedroom.

"It looks like you did okay with him while I was gone." Maura slipped off her heels and began to unbutton her blouse. "What did you end up doing?"

Jane gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh…the usual. I taught him how to play blackjack, we egged the neighbor's house, and then we ate three cartons of ice cream."

"Haha…very funny Jane." Maura rolled her eyes. "Although, I wouldn't put it past you to do all three of those things…" She shrieked with laughter as Jane gave her a dirty look before crossing the room and tickling Maura's bare stomach.

"Gee Maur…I'm glad you're so confident in my parenting abilities." Jane nipped playfully along Maura's neck and then gave her a quick kiss before getting changed herself. "Really though…he was good. We played for a while after you left, ate some chicken nuggets and rice pilaf for dinner, and then we watched a movie." She shrugged. "It was fun."

Maura emerged from the closet in yoga pants and a tank top. "I'm glad you two had some time together. It must have been strange for you to come home and be thrown right into parenthood."

"It's no big deal. Jack's a pretty good kid. It's a little weird sometimes since he is so quiet, but hopefully that will change soon."

"He is already leaps and bounds from where he was when I picked him up last week. He seems much more comfortable." Maura sat down on the end of the bed. "We need to discuss arrangements for when the both of us head back to work."

Jane joined her on the bed. "Yeah, I was thinking about that after you left."

"Your mother has agreed to watch him for the time being, until we can find a daycare for him. I just worry that sending him to a daycare might be too much for him." Maura frowned. "He has been through a lot in the past weeks and months and I don't want to make anything worse."

"Yeah…it's definitely something to think about." Jane picked at a callous on her hand and Maura noticed she was wearing her ring again.

"I see you found your ring."

Jane smiled. "Yes I did. It feels good to have it on again." She reached over and picked up Maura's left hand, twisting her ring around on her finger. "We wouldn't want people hitting on me and thinking I'm single…right?" She kissed Maura and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling slightly so the two of them were now lying next to each other on the bed.

"No…we definitely wouldn't want that." Maura whispered seductively in Jane's ear.

"You know…I'm not entirely sure why you and I both changed clothes when we both knew the clothes would be coming off as soon as we got in bed." Jane growled and nipped at Maura's earlobe.

"Obviously…"-Maura kissed Jane hungrily- "We were not thinking logically." Maura sat up and stripped her tank top off, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. She returned to her position beside Jane and slipped a hand under Jane's shirt, reveling in the feel of Jane's taut abdomen and she trailed her fingertips along heated skin.

"Obviously…" Jane replied with another kiss. "I seem to recall making a promise to ravish my wife. I'd like to make good on that promise." She rolled on top of Maura and stripped her own top off. Bending over, she tangled her hands into Maura's soft blonde hair and kissed her way down an elegant neck.

Maura's hands immediately grabbed Jane around the waist, her fingers digging in as Jane hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "By all means…" Maura gasped. "Ravish away."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait between updates. Just so you know, this may be the only update this week. I have a lot of exams and stuff going on this week, so I won't be able to update as much as I usually do. The earliest I may be able to post the next update will likely be Sunday. Thanks for your patience in advance, and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Hold still Jack!" Jane grunted. "Let me get your shirt on and then you can be free." She grabbed the little Red Sox t-shirt from the bed and slipped it on over Jack's head. Jane gave him a little tickle and a goofy smile when his face reemerged, and he squirmed and gave her a grin in response.

"Jane? What's taking you so long? We are going to be late!" Maura's voice called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Jane called over her shoulder. She sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the space next to her. As he climbed up next to her, she smoothed down his rumpled hair, which had gotten mussed when she put his shirt on. "You ready for your first day of school little man?" Jane leaned forward and bent her head slightly to look him in the eye.

After three weeks of exhaustive research on Maura's part and visiting numerous daycares and preschools, Jane and Maura had finally decided on a suitable preschool for Jack. Luckily, the school year was just starting, so Jack wouldn't even be behind the other students. A few days ago, they had toured the school, even meeting with the principal to make sure that she was aware of Jack's issues, especially since he still wasn't speaking. Everyone had seemed so understanding, and Jane and Maura had left feeling a little more at peace about their decision to put him in full-time school. They just hoped there wouldn't be any issues once they left him there by himself.

Jack played with the hem of his shirt, not wanting to look Jane in the eye. A tiny frown appeared on his forehead.

"Hey…buddy." Jane slipped an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay to be nervous." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're gonna have a great day though. I just know it. You saw the school and met Miss Megan, so there's nothing to worry about. And if there is, they will call Maura or I and we will come right away. Okay?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Jack gave a slight nod and a shy smile. Jane pulled him in for a brief hug and then stood in front of his bed. Bending her knees slightly she turned to look over her shoulder. "Now hop on. We better head down for breakfast before Maura eats it all."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the panicked look in Jack's eyes as he quickly hopped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she deposited Jack on his seat at the table. Jane walked into the kitchen and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. He was wiggly and it took forever to get him dressed, and then we had a little pep-talk about school." Jane picked up the plate with a steaming pile of scrambled eggs.

Maura smiled sympathetically. "He seemed a little nervous when I gave him his bath last night." She grabbed two mugs of coffee from the counter and looked at Jane worriedly. "I just hope we didn't rush this. This won't be too much for him, right?"

Jane gave a small sigh. "I hope not. He's been through a lot, but I think he is ready. Just think of how far he has come even since I have been home. He only wet the bed once and he is giving us hugs and kisses left and right these days. I think he's ready for this Maur."

Maura chewed her lip for a couple seconds before nodding in agreement. "You're right. He's ready. I think I'm nervous for him." She admitted.

Jane smiled and stooped to give Maura a kiss on the lips. "I am too." She nodded her head toward the dining room. "Come on. Let's get the bottomless pit fed and off to school. God forbid a child of Maura Isles-Rizzoli is late for his first day of school…" Jane trailed off as she headed into the dining room with the plate of eggs.

Maura didn't follow her immediately, but waited in the kitchen for the feelings of apprehension to pass. Once she was feeling a little more sure about things, she took a deep breath and followed her wife's footsteps into the dining room to enjoy breakfast with her wife and Jack.

* * *

"Don't forget his backpack Maur!" Jane leaned over the console from her position in the drivers seat and called out the passenger window. Maura and Jack paused mid-stride and turned back toward the car. Maura gave her a grateful smile before opening the door and grabbing Jack's Batman backpack. Jane watched the pair turn back and head into the school, Jack holding Maura's hand the whole time. Jane couldn't help but grin at the sight of Jack wearing his backpack. The thing was so big it hung down near the back of the little boy's knees.

While she waited for Maura to reappear, she slipped on her sunglasses and drummed on the steering wheel distractedly. Jane had originally planned on bringing Jack into the school with Maura, but decided against it as they pulled up in front of the school. Although she and Jack had been growing closer with each passing day, he was still obviously more comfortable with Maura, so Jane figured that it would be easier for him if Maura brought him in. And as she had seen his wide and panicked eyes in the rearview mirror as they entered the school parking lot, she knew she had made the right decision.

Jane was just texting Martinez to let him know she would be in shortly when Maura reappeared in the door of the school. As Maura opened the door and got into the car, Jane couldn't help but notice as Maura exhaled in relief. Jane put the car in gear and looked over at Maura.

"Everything go okay?" Jane asked.

Maura reached over and linked their hands and rested them on the console between them. "Yes. He was a little clingy at first, but once he saw their collection of toys in his classroom he let go of my hand and went to investigate. I slipped out when he was distracted."

Jane gave Maura's hand a reassuring squeeze as they pulled out of the preschool's parking lot. "He'll be fine Maur."

Maura nodded. "I just never realized how hard it would be to drop a child off for their first day of school." She bit her lip. "I mean, I have always heard colleagues or coworkers taking about how difficult it was, but I never anticipated it would be so hard." She gave a laugh when she realized there were tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, we've only had him for a month Jane. How am I this attached already?" Maura brushed the tears from her eyes carefully, trying to avoid smudging her mascara.

Jane pulled their joined hands up so she could kiss the back of Maura's hand. "It's okay Maura. That little boy has stolen my heart too." She said quietly.

They rode the rest of the way to headquarters in silence, their hands remaining joined over the console. But neither woman had the courage to voice their true desires about Jack: making him a permanent member of their family.

* * *

Jane was just getting her third cup of coffee of the day from the café in the lobby when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She finished stirring and turned around, coming face-to-face with a middle-aged man.

"You're Rizzoli, right? Jane Rizzoli?" The man asked.

Jane studied him for a minute, taking in his slightly outdated style of suit, the paunch around his middle, and they hair greying at his temples. "Uh…yeah. Do I know you?" She replied.

"Oh sorry!" He extended his hand. "It's Korsak. Detective Vince Korsak…Homicide Division."

Jane reached out and shook the offered hand, trying not to grimace as her hand made contact with his clammy palm. "Nice to meet you Detective Korsak." She took a sip of her coffee as he looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't mean to bother you." He started. "I just wanted to introduce myself. Martinez has been taking you up for the past few months so I wanted to meet you. If you ever find yourself contemplating a career in homicide, I'd be more than happy to have you." He jammed his hands into his pocket. "I've heard the chatter around here and a lot of people are saying you're gonna be the youngest officer ever to make detective."

Jane looked down at the floor, not sure of how to respond. "Yeah…well, people say a lot of things." She replied, suddenly remembering his name from the homicides attached to the drug ring case. "Hey, you worked with my wife a couple months back, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! I did. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, right? I heard that you two were married. Man, she is something else, huh?" He suddenly turned pink and tried to backtrack. "Oh…I mean...she's really good at her, uh…job." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Most of us are hoping she replaces Dr. Benton real soon. That guy is a pain in my ass."

Jane laughed. "Yeah he is." Her phone buzzing in the holster on her belt interrupted their conversation. Jane pulled it off and glanced at the ID, noting it was Maura. "Sorry, I gotta take this. It was nice to meet you Detective Korsak."

"Nice meeting you too Rizzoli. I'm serious, you ever wanna join homicide, you talk to me, okay?"

Jane nodded and gave a small wave as she exited the café and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Maur. I was just talking about you."

"Jane, I just got a call from Jack's school. Something happened and I need to pick him up. Can you bring me the car keys?" Maura's voice sounded on edge.

"I actually just got a cup of coffee in the café. If you want to meet me in the lobby I can just pass them off to you." Jane replied. "Is everything okay? Is Jack okay?"

"I don't know Jane. I'll be up in a minute."

A couple minutes later, Maura stepped off the elevator and looked around the lobby for Jane.

"Maura, over here!" Jane called out, raising her hand so that Maura could find her. The blonde walked briskly toward her, a distinct look of worry present in her furrowed brow. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jane asked as she held out the keys.

Maura shook her head as she took the offered keys. "No. I think it will be better if one of us goes. I'll call you as soon as I know what is going on." She gave Jane a quick peck on the lips and moved her purse higher up on her shoulder before hurrying out the door, leaving Jane rooted in the lobby and wondering what was going on with Jack.

* * *

Maura had to restrain herself from running into the school. She walked as quickly as she could down the walkway and pulled open the main door. Stepping into the school office, she walked up to the secretary. "I got a call about Jack Larson. I'm his…I'm his guardian." She said breathlessly.

The secretary nodded. "Principal Jones said to have you go straight to his classroom. They tried to coax him out to go to the nurse's office, but he wouldn't budge."

Maura's heart started to beat faster. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder at the secretary. She rounded the corner to the wing where Jack's classroom was located and made a beeline towards it. As soon as she entered, she could hear Jack's distinct wailing, the sounds breaking her heart as Jack's teacher waved her over to the far corner of the room. Just as Maura was about to cross the room to find out exactly what was going on, she heard several choked out words coming from the little boy between sobs.

"I…want…my…Maura."

The effect those four choked out words had on Maura was devastating, and she dropped her purse and all but sprinted across the room to get to Jack. Without even getting an explanation from Jack's teacher, Maura crouched down and pulled the sobbing boy into her arms, pulling him as close as she could and sitting down on the carpeted floor. She pulled him onto her lap and cradled him close, kissing his tearstained cheeks and rubbing his back. Her heart beat faster as he continued to call out for her.

"Maura…I need…my…Maura. My…Maura." He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Jack…I'm here. It's okay honey." She whispered. She had to fight back her own tears as his hands immediately clutched her blouse and he nuzzled his face into her chest as great sobs continued to wrack his body. "Jack…honey, I'm here now. You need to calm down. Come on, take a breath." She soothed, continuing to rub gentle circles on his back. As she looked up to glance around the room, she was thankful to see the principal ushering the other students out of the classroom. Maura turned her attention back to the crying boy in her arms, lowering her face so her cheek was resting against the top of his head. He continued to sob in her arms, and Maura ignored the numbness that was starting to creep into her legs and the mucus that now stained the front of her silk blouse. Her only focus was Jack.

It took quite some time, but he eventually settled down. Maura shifted him on her lap so she could get a better look at him, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way. She smoothed back his hair and tilted his face gently so she could look directly at him. "What happened honey?" She asked gently.

Maura had come to expect silence from the boy, so she was shocked when he took in a shuddering breath and opened his mouth to speak, his hazel eyes still swimming with tears as he looked up at her.

"Joey locked me in the closet." His voice was quiet, and a little bit hoarse. Maura wasn't sure if the hoarseness was a result of his crying or the weeks of disuse. Either way, now wasn't the time to dwell on it. "And…and I thought I was with…them…and you were gone."

Maura kissed his forehead, suddenly remembering reading his case file in Maureen's office before she picked him up. His previous foster parents had abused him in several different ways, but Maura remembered reading one line where it said that they often locked him in the basement for several hours at a time. Something about being locked in that closet by his classmate must have triggered a flashback.

"I'm sorry you were scared Jack." Maura snuggled him close, tucking him against her chest where he fit so perfectly. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his fingers near her wrist, playing with her watchband as he continued to calm down. "Jane and I will make sure that won't happen again."

When she was confident he had calmed all the way, she moved him off her lap and stood. Without thinking, she bent and picked Jack up, holding him against her hip as she went to talk to his teacher to get the whole story.

"I'm sorry for all this, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli." The young woman said. "I had just stepped out to take another student to the bathroom when it happened."

"It's alright Megan." Maura responded. "I'm just glad you called me so quickly."

The young woman looked at the boy resting contentedly against Maura's shoulder. "He kept asking for you. He kept asking for 'his Maura'. You said he had been nonverbal so far, so I was surprised when he started to ask for you. It was the first thing I heard him say."

Maura's heart fluttered at Megan's words, suddenly in disbelief that not only had Jack spoken today, but his first words were to ask for her. Jack wound a strand of her hair around his small finger and gave a contented sigh. Maura hoisted him up a little higher on her hip.

"Thank you again Megan. We will try again tomorrow, I guess." Maura picked up her purse from where she had dropped it and straightened up, no difficult task with a four-year-old in your arms.

Megan nodded. "Bye Dr. Isles-Rizzoli. Bye Jack." She waved as they made their way out into the hallway.

Maura kissed the dark head against her shoulder one more time as they walked down the hall toward the exit.

"Maura…are you my mama now?" Jack's quiet question startled her. Hearing him speaking was certainly going to take some getting used to.

Maura paused, her free hand on the door, about to push it open. "I would like to be." She replied. "Jane and I would like to be your mommies." She amended, not sure if she should have said anything about it before talking to Jane. She held her breath slightly as she waited for the little boy's response.

When Jack didn't immediately respond, Maura pushed the heavy door open and the made their way into the early-September sunshine. She tried not to think too much about his lack of response as she made her way to the car and started to buckle him into his booster seat. Just as she finished buckling the last strap, she heard his little voice again.

"Maura…mommy. Mama. Mommy." It was almost like he was testing the names out. She looked up from the buckles to see him looking at her intently. Without warning, his hand came up and touched her cheek, resting there for a few seconds. He smiled tentatively as his eyes locked on hers.

"Mommy." He said decisively.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all of you for waiting patiently for this. Last week was crazy, and this week will be too, but I should be able to get another chapter up on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy this one, it's mostly fluff and cuteness. **

**Thanks for reading, and for all of your reviews and comments. I wish I could respond to each and every one of you, but I just don't have the time! **

* * *

"Ohhh…god Jane…right there! Don't…stop." Maura whispered.

Jane smirked and followed instructions, trying to hold her writhing wife down with one hand while continuing the movement of her fingers with her other. A few seconds later, she could feel Maura start to shudder beneath her, and quickly moved up to capture her lips in hopes of muffling some of Maura's moans. Jack was still sleeping in the room down the hall, and if the two of them made too much noise, he was going to wake up and ruin any chance of Maura reciprocating. Jane certainly didn't want that to happen. She thrust a couple more times, hitting the spot that drove Maura crazy, and kissed her fiercely as Maura succumbed to her orgasm. Somehow, Maura was able to remain quiet despite the overwhelming feelings of pleasure, and once her climax had subsided, she opened her eyes to find her grinning wife settling next to her.

"You look pretty proud of yourself Jane." Maura craned her neck and kissed along Jane's jawline as her breathing started to even out.

"I am." Jane's grin grew wider. "Six minutes…hmmm, that might be a new record." She ran her fingers along Maura's bare chest, playing connect-the-dots with the smattering of freckles on Maura's skin.

"There is no way that was only six minutes." Maura said indignantly. "In all the time we have known each other, you have never made me reach orgasm that fast."

Jane chuckled and propped herself up on her elbow so she could lean over and kiss her wife. "It was…I swear. I timed it."

Maura flushed in embarrassment, bringing her hand up to cover her face. "I don't know whether to be ashamed by how aroused I was, or to be impressed with your…skills." She lifted her hand to peek at Jane.

"Definitely impressed." Jane replied. "And definitely not ashamed. It's been six days since we have seen each other Maur. I don't know about you, but I almost had to resort to taking care of myself."

Maura laughed at Jane's admission. She had spent the past several days at a forensics conference in San Francisco. Even though the two of them had been used to not seeing each other for days at a time, for some reason, this separation had been hard on the both of them. Maura had attributed it to the fact that now she had Jack to miss as well. Maura gained a new appreciation for cellphone technology, thankful that she had been able to video chat with Jane and Jack several times while she was across the country. In the end, Maura had managed to get a red-eye flight home, which was surprising given that it was the day before Thanksgiving. She had ended up paying extra for the first-class ticket, but the look on Jane's face when she slipped into bed a short while ago had been worth every penny.

"I missed you too Jane." Maura had recovered from her orgasm at this point, and was now fully intending to repay her wife. She rolled onto her side, then, slipping her leg over Jane's hips, continued the motion so she ended up straddling Jane. "Now…let's see if I can break that record." As she bent to kiss Jane deeply, Maura slipped her hands along Jane's t-shirt, eventually stopping at the bottom and gripping the hem. Just as she was about to pull the t-shirt off Jane, the sound of footsteps in the hallway caused Maura to freeze.

"That's gonna be Jack! Abort…abort." Jane groaned as Maura slid off of her and frantically searched the floor beside her for her discarded yoga pants and tank top. "Hurry up Maur. He'll be in here in a couple seconds."

"I'm trying!" Maura hissed. She had just managed to get her clothes on and throw the blankets over them when the door handle turned. Jane and Maura pretended to be asleep as the soft footsteps came closer, eventually stopping when Jack got close to the bed.

"Mama?" Both women felt the bed dip as Jack climbed up onto the end of it. When he realized there were two people in the bed, he got excited. "Mommy's home!"

Maura smiled and opened her eyes, not surprised when Jack immediately moved to settle in between them. She held her arms out and he wiggled into them, his hands grasping her top as she wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"Hi Mommy." Jack grinned, before a yawn overtook him. Maura laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Jane watched with amusement as her wife and Jack snuggled together. She had enjoyed the time alone with Jack while Maura was gone, but it was such a good feeling to be able to snuggle together again. "Huh…I guess I know where I stand." She said sarcastically. "No good morning kiss for Mama, Jack?"

Both women giggled as Jack rolled over, throwing his arms around Jane's neck and kissing her cheek. "Sorry Mama." He added another kiss for emphasis. Before he could roll back to Maura, Jane pulled him close and kissed his forehead. She tickled him, enjoying his giggles and squirming for a few seconds, before releasing him to snuggle with Maura once again. Jane rolled onto her side, immediately smiling as she took in the sight next to her. She reached out and ruffled Jack's hair.

"So…what's on the agenda Maura?"

Maura looked up. "Well, given that tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we are hosting, I'm fairly certain that a trip to the grocery store will need to happen. But otherwise, I'm not planning on going into work. My original flight wasn't supposed to land until later tonight, so its not like Dr. Benton will be expecting me in today."

Jane nodded. "I have to tie up a few loose ends on one of the cases I'm working on, so maybe you can take Jack to the store while I head into work for a bit. Then, we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"That sounds like a good plan." Maura replied. "But I think I want some breakfast first. Jack, do you want to help me make some pancakes?"

Jack sat up immediately at the mention of breakfast and nodded vigorously. "Pancakes!"

Jane laughed and picked Jack up, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and put him down. "How about you head downstairs then Jack? Maura and I will get dressed and then we will make a pancake feast." She laughed again as Jack took off running. "No running on the stairs Jack!" She called after him.

As she listened to Jack's footsteps on the stairs, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's waist from behind. Jane smiled and placed her hands over Maura's arms. "I'm glad you're home Maur."

Maura kissed the side of Jane's neck and sighed. "Me too." They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another again. "I never got the chance to return the favor Jane." Maura whispered, her hands splaying against Jane's stomach.

"Later Maur." Jane chuckled. "Right now we have a hungry boy that needs to be fed."

Maura gave Jane one last squeeze around the abdomen and let her go. "Just so you know, I plan on giving you several reasons to be thankful later Jane."

Jane grinned. "I don't doubt it Maura." She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and held out her hand. Once Maura had grabbed it, she gave her wife another kiss and they headed downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Luckily, Jane was able to finish up her work quickly, and was on her way home a little after noon. Maura had texted her earlier letting her know that they were already home, so Jane was looking forward to spending some time with the two of them before chaos reigned at Thanksgiving tomorrow. There weren't going to be a lot of people coming over, but Jane was sure that her mother would be in her glory trying to run the show even though Maura and Jane were technically hosting. Jane tried to put that thought in the back of her mind as she pulled up into the driveway. She would deal with it tomorrow.

Upon letting herself in to the house, Jane immediately realized it was quiet. Now that they had Jack, Jane and Maura were often greeted with noise upon entering their house. With Jack, it was usually the TV blaring some children's show, or him running around yelling at the top of his lungs. Jane still couldn't believe that Jack hadn't spoken for the first month. Now, she liked to joke that he was making up for lost time. Jane rounded the corner into the living room and found Maura and Jack curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She had to stifle a laugh when she realized that both of them had fallen asleep while reading, both of them had open books resting on their chests. Maura certainly was influencing the little guy as he had a book about space. Jane secretly loved it.

Jane put her keys down on the counter and headed back to the couch, bending down and kissing Maura on the cheek. Maura stirred immediately and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Have a nice nap?" Jane squatted down in front of the couch.

"Mhmm." Maura replied. "I didn't sleep much on the plane last night and after shopping I felt tired. Jack fell asleep, and I guess I did too." She closed the book in her lap. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Martinez was there, so between the two of us we were able to finish up pretty quickly. I think the forty-eight hours off we were both looking forward to was something of a motivation." Jane chuckled. "Did you guys have lunch?"

Maura shook her head. "We had a snack after we got back from the grocery store, but we fell asleep."

"Well then…" Jane held out her hand. "Sounds like some lunch is in order then." She motioned at the sleeping boy on the couch. "How long has he been down for?"

Maura stood and glanced at the clock. "About an hour. Let's make lunch and he should be up by the time we finish. If he isn't, we can wake him."

They headed into the kitchen, and Jane opened the fridge and started pulling out some deli meat and sliced cheese to make some sandwiches. Maura got out some plates and cups and they got to work making lunch.

"I'm glad Jack is asleep actually." Maura carefully spread some mustard on a piece of bread. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple things." She layered ham and turkey on top and looked up at Jane.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Jane placed a piece of cheese on top of the meat, then brushed her hands off and waited for Maura to speak.

Maura put the knife down. "Well, first, I wanted to discuss Jack. I'm fairly certain we are on the same page, but since we haven't actually spoken about it, I figured it was time." Jane nodded and Maura continued. "I want to adopt him."

Jane smiled. "Okay." She resumed making sandwiches, adding lettuce and a slice of tomato before placing the other piece of bread on top.

Maura was confused. "What do you mean, okay?"

Jane stopped right as she was about to cut the sandwich in half, putting down the knife and looking at Maura. She took both of Maura's hands in her own. "Maura, I have wanted to adopt Jack since pretty much the first time I laid eyes on him." She looked over Maura's shoulder at the boy sleeping on the couch. "He's our son. We just need to make it…official."

Suddenly, there were tears burning in Maura's eyes, and she blinked them back. Jane noticed the tears in her hazel eyes and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the small of her back.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura shook her head and buried her face in Jane's shirt. "Nothing. I'm just really happy. I'm so happy to be home and I'm happy that you want to adopt Jack. I thought you wanted to, but it's a little bit of a relief to know you feel the same way."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Jane pressed a kiss to the top of Maura's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "He's a great kid. And I love him. And I love seeing you with him. We're a family. We have been for a few months now."

Maura had to blink back tears again, but pulled away from Jane slightly so she could kiss Jane, leaning in and pressing her lips against her wife's for several blissful seconds. When she finally pulled back, she couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across her face. "Let's call Maureen first thing on Monday."

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "If the office wasn't closed for the holiday, you and I both know you would be calling there first thing tomorrow." She teased. Jane picked up the knife and cut the sandwich they had made in half. She transferred it to a plate and put a handful of potato chips next to it. "What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

Maura spread mayo on another slice of bread. "I wanted to revisit the conversation about us having a baby. I know we just agreed to adopt Jack and that will likely change things a bit, but I just wanted to know where stand on the issue."

Jane smiled and shrugged. "Pretty much where I did last time we talked about it. I want a baby."

Maura smiled too, surprised by how sure of herself Jane was. She layered meat on top of the bread before looking up at Jane again. "I know we haven't talked about any details, and we don't have to right now, but have you thought about if you want to carry a baby or not?" She returned her focus to finishing the sandwich as Jane contemplated Maura's question.

"I think I'd like to carry one." Jane said quietly. "Maybe not our first…but somewhere in the future, maybe. I'd like to know more about the process though."

Maura grinned. "Just how many kids are you planning on having, Jane?"

"Come on Maur…we already have Jack, and he's awesome, but can you imagine how amazing it will be to have a few of 'em running around?"

Maura paused and allowed herself to picture their children running around. The idea of children, their children, running around and chasing each other was extremely appealing. Maura had never really pictured herself being married or having children before age thirty, but a chance encounter with Jane Rizzoli in Las Vegas had certainly changed everything. Maura looked around for a few seconds, taking in her smiling wife and the sleeping boy on her couch and considered herself very lucky. Here she was in her mid-twenties and she was very happily married, with a child, and seriously considering having another. A smile played on her lips and she leaned over to kiss Jane again.

"I want to carry our baby." She said. "I want to carry the first one." She clarified. "I'll carry them all if you decide you don't want to. I want to have your baby, Jane Rizzoli."

"God Maura, you don't know how good that sounds." Jane was grinning like a fool. "When can we get started?"

"Well, I know a fertility specialist at Mass General." Maura cut her sandwich in half. "Maybe after the holidays are over we can set up an appointment to learn more about our options."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her close. "Are we really doing this? I feel like I'm in a dream…I'm so excited."

Maura giggled and shifted so she could kiss Jane's cheek. "I'm excited too Jane. I'm so excited to add to our family."

"I love you Maura Isles-Rizzoli."

"I love you too Jane. Let's finish these sandwiches and wake up our little boy."

"Hmmm…our little boy. I like the sound of that."

Jane and Maura had just finished the last sandwich when Jack started to stir.

"Mama? Mommy?"

Jane wiped her hands on a dishtowel and headed over to the couch, squatting down in front of the disoriented boy.

"Hey little man. Did you have a nice nap?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes. He held out his arms and Jane picked him up, settling him on her hip. "You hungry Jack? Mommy and I made you a special sandwich."

"Can I have ice cream first?" Jack looked up at Jane hopefully, and she looked over at Maura with a look of embarrassment. Maura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you ice cream before lunch was a special Mama thing." Jane plunked Jack down at one of the stools by the counter. "You just blew my cover little man." She kissed his cheek and slid a plate in front of him.

As Jane turned to get Jack a juice box, she noticed Maura standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Really Jane? I leave for less than a week and you give him ice cream _before_ meals?" Maura whispered, trying to remain serious even though she wanted to laugh at Jack's spilling of the beans.

"You try telling him no Maura. He's cute and _very_ persuasive." Jane replied, poking the straw through the top of the juice box.

Maura finally laughed, kissing Jane and taking the stool next to Jack. She picked up a napkin and wiped a smear of mustard off Jack's face. "You're going to be in trouble if we have more children Jane. You're turning into quite the pushover." She teased.

Jane took a bite of her sandwich. "I think something about having a cute kid and an irresistibly beautiful wife might have something to do with it Maur. But if you breathe one word about me being a pushover to anyone at work, you will be in big trouble."

Maura laughed again and raised her hands in surrender. "Your secret is safe with me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Since you were all so patient when I was MIA last week, I figured I would upload this. There may be some errors, for which I apologize. I have three exams this week so my brain is quickly turning to mush. I still plan on another update for Wednesday.**

* * *

"Jack, buddy, you are going to have to calm down before we open presents." Jane grabbed hold of the boy who was currently running circles around their kitchen and pulled him up into her arms. "I know you're excited, but calm down bud." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and set him down again. He walked over to the living room and sat down cross-legged in front of their Christmas tree, wiggling slightly as he tried to contain his excitement. Jack took in the huge pile of gifts that Santa had brought and looked back at Jane pleadingly.

"Mama…please? Tell Mommy to hurry up."

Jane chuckled and headed over to the stairs to call up to her wife. "Hey Maur, the native is getting restless. You almost ready?"

Maura appeared at the top of the stairs, her hands raised to one side of her head as she put in her earring. "I'll just be one more minute, I promise." She disappeared down the hall again and Jane headed into the living room to wait with Jack. It had taken a huge amount of restraint on his part not to dig into his presents, and Jane was starting to sympathize with him as they were waiting on Maura. Thankfully, they heard her soft footsteps on the stairs just seconds later, and Jack started bouncing excitedly when Maura joined Jane on the couch.

"Go ahead Jack." Maura urged.

Without another moment's hesitation, Jack started to dig through the pile of gifts. It took him a few seconds to decide which one he wanted to open first, but eventually settled on a large package near the back of the tree. Jane and Maura watched in amusement as he tore the wrapping paper off the box before holding it up to inspect the contents. It was a tee-ball set, complete with a bat, a tee, several balls, and a little baseball glove. He looked up at Jane excitedly and held the box up for her to see.

"Tee-ball!" He grinned. "Look Mama, I have a glove now! I'm like Dustin Pedroia!"

Jane exchanged a smile with her wife before moving to sit on the floor with Jack. "That's awesome bud. We can play when the weather gets warmer."

A few seconds later, he was opening another gift. As he continued, the room was filled with excited squeals, the sound of paper tearing, and lots of laughing as Maura and Jane couldn't contain their mirth over Jack's antics. They were immensely enjoying their first Christmas with a child, and they knew that once the rest of the family joined in a few hours, Jack would be inundated with more gifts. As Jane watched her wife sipping on her coffee and watching their little boy with his last few gifts, she couldn't help but wonder if next Christmas there would be another little one in the mix. Their appointment with the fertility specialist was first thing tomorrow, and she was definitely excited at the prospect. Nervous too, but mostly excited. Jane smiled at the thought of her wife holding their baby, and then the smile grew wider as she pictured Maura pregnant.

"Mama look…it's a car like the one you drive!" Jack's voice pulled her back into the present. He held up a box with a remote control police cruiser in it. "It has lights and makes noises." He said excitedly.

"Wow! That's cool!" Jane smiled. "When Uncle Frankie gets here he can show you how to drive it."

Jack's eyes widened at the mention of his Uncle Frankie. He practically worshipped the ground Frankie walked on. "Oh yeah! Uncle Frankie can show me!" He set the box down and started to open the Lego set he had unwrapped a few minutes before.

Maura took in the sight in front of her. There was wrapping paper everywhere, and it seriously looked like a bomb had detonated in their living room. They really needed to clean up, but for the moment, Maura was content to watch Jane sort Lego pieces with their son. Jack's adoption process was all but finalized. They just needed to meet with the judge to make things official. They hadn't received a court date yet, but Maureen had assured them it would likely be not too far into the new year.

"Jane, I was thinking now might be a good time to talk to Jack before your family gets here. Don't you think?" Maura set her coffee cup down.

Jane looked up at Maura, then over at Jack, who was engrossed in his Lego set. She nodded and moved to join Maura on the couch. "Hey bud? I know you are excited about all your new toys, but Mommy and I want to talk to you about something."

Jack gave a small sigh, and put down the pieces he had just snapped together. He scrambled up between the two of them on the couch. "Did I do something bad?" He looked back and forth between the two of them.

Maura reached out and pulled Jack onto her lap, running her fingers through his fine hair before kissing him on the forehead. "No Jack. You didn't do anything wrong." She reassured. "Mama and I wanted to talk to you because we want you to be part of our family. We are adopting you. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head, his fingers playing with the buttons on Maura's cashmere sweater. "Ashley at school is adopted." He said quietly.

Jane scooted closer. "Jack, adopting you means you will be part of our family, forever. We love you so much, and we want you to be ours. Forever." She bent her head slightly so she could look directly at his piercing hazel eyes.

"So I won't have to go away?" He maintained his gaze on Jane. "I don't want to go away." He said seriously.

Maura pulled him closer to her chest. "No baby. You will never have to go away." The little boy relaxed against her, winding a strand of her blonde hair around his finger.

"Good." Jack nuzzled against Maura's shoulder. "I love you Mommy." His words brought tears to Maura's eyes, and she rubbed his back gently as she tried to contain her emotions.

"I love you too Jack. I love you so much."

Jane leaned over and brushed a tear from Maura's cheek. Her own eyes were glistening and she took in a breath as she kissed the top of Jack's head. "Hey buddy, we have one more question for you, and then you can go back to playing." He turned his face from Maura's shoulder and looked at her inquisitively.

"What would you think about being a big brother some day?" Jane asked. "Mommy and I are thinking of maybe having a baby, but we wanted to ask you first.

Maura loosened her grip on Jack and he sat up and looked at the both of them. He eventually shrugged and looked up at Maura. "Would it be a girl baby or a boy baby?" He asked.

Maura smiled. "We don't know yet. It could be either. There's no baby yet Jack, we just wanted to see how you felt about it."

His brow furrowed as he contemplated this information. "I could play with it." He looked up hopefully. "I could teach the baby how to play Legos."

Jane grinned and scooped the boy out of Maura's lap and settled him on hers. "Maybe when the baby gets a little older you can play Legos." She studied the little boy in her lap for a few seconds. "I know you are going to be such a good big brother Jack."

Jack nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. His arms wrapped around Jane's neck and he squirmed when she blew a loud raspberry on his cheek.

"I love you buddy."

"Love you too Mama. Can I play now?"

"Let's clean up the wrapping paper first, but then you can play, okay?" Maura stood and went to grab a garbage bag from the kitchen pantry. In a few short minutes, they had the living room back in order, more or less. As she straightened up, Maura turned to Jane. "I'd say that conversation went fairly well."

Jane leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'd have to agree." She looked over at Jack playing with his Legos. "How'd we end up with such an awesome kid?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't know." She placed the garbage bag full of wrapping paper next to the back door for Jane to take out the next time she went outside. "If the next one is half as good as Jack, we will be doing pretty well."

Jane took a few steps toward Maura, standing beside her as they watched Jack together. "Just think, in a year we might be a family of four." They watched Jack play for a few more minutes as they both contemplated the idea of being a family of four.

"Everyone should be here shortly." Maura said. "You and Jack need to get dressed."

"What?" Jane looked down at her green and red striped pajama pants, which matched Jack's. "Something about my outfit you don't like Maur? I'm hurt."

Maura laughed and swatted Jane lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean Jane. Now go and get your son and get changed. I need to put the roast in the oven."

"Yes ma'am." Jane executed a mock salute. "Come on Jack, Mommy has ordered us to get changed." She bent down and he climbed onto her back. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She said with a wink. They scampered upstairs and returned not too long after.

* * *

A few hours later, more presents had been opened and everyone had gathered around the table to eat. Between Maura and Angela, there was a ridiculous amount of food, and everyone dug in immediately. Maura looked around the table at her friends and family between bites. Seated immediately to her right was Jane, who was currently in a discussion with Frost about the homicide unit. Next to Frost was Frankie, who was making faces at Jack across the table, causing the little boy to giggle every few seconds. Angela sat at the head of the table, bending down every so often to make sure Jack didn't need any help eating. Noticeably absent were Frank Sr. and Tommy. Jane hadn't said anything about it, but Maura knew their absence was weighing heavily on the three Rizzolis that were present.

"You gonna eat? Or just stare at it?" Jane whispered in her ear. Maura picked up her fork and knife again and cut up her slice of roast beef.

A short time later, everyone had surrendered to overfull stomachs and pushed their chairs back from the table as they admitted defeat to the large amount of food still on the table. Jack wiggled down off his chair and made a beeline toward his Uncle Frankie. Frankie picked the boy up and pulled a comic book out of his back pocket and started to read it with Jack.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's thigh under the table and squeezed gently, getting Maura's attention. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly. "You've been quiet for a while."

Maura scooted her chair closer to Jane's so she could rest her head on Jane's shoulder. "Everything is fine Jane. I'm just enjoying the company." She smiled when she felt Jane's lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too." Jane replied. "When everyone leaves, I think you and I are in need of some alone time." She whispered. "I was thinking a nice Christmas bubble bath…"

"That sounds perfect Jane." Maura whispered back. She reached down and picked up Jane's hand, resting it on her thigh and stroking her thumb across the back of Jane's knuckles. "Angela seems upset about your father and Tommy not being here. Do you think we should tell her about Jack and the baby?"

Jane regarded her mother, who was sitting quietly at the end of the table, watching Jack talking with Frankie and Frost. "That might not be a bad idea. Are you sure about telling her about the baby though? It isn't definite yet." She whispered.

"It can't hurt." Maura whispered back.

"Okay then. As long as you're sure." Jane kissed her head again and cleared her throat. "Hey guys, Maura and I have a couple announcements to make." Jane looked around the table as several sets of eyes focused on her. "I think the first one won't come as much of a surprise unfortunately, but we wanted to tell you that we have almost completed the process of officially adopting Jack."

No one was surprised by Jane's announcement, but Angela still beamed with pride as she clasped her hands by her throat. Frankie and Frost offered their congratulations and everyone settled down again.

"Okay Maur, you want to tell them our other news?" Jane looked over at her wife, who nodded.

"Well, Jane and I just wanted to let you know that we are planning on expanding our family. We are meeting with a fertility specialist tomorrow to learn about our options for having a baby. If everything goes according to plan, we may have another little one around the table next year."

Angela quickly got to her feet and walked over to where Jane and Maura were sitting. She motioned for Jane to get up and pulled her into a crushing embrace. From Maura's vantage point, she noticed tears glistening in her mother-in-law's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Janie." Maura could hear Angela whisper. "You have grown up into a strong woman, and now you're going to be a mother." Angela brushed her tears away as she pulled back from Jane, and didn't hesitate to pull Maura in next. "I'm so glad my Janie met you Maura." Angela whispered. "You're so good for her." Angela released her after a few seconds and took a breath to compose herself. Brushing the tears from her face, Angela smiled broadly and looked around at Frankie and Frost who were smiling as well and had raised their glasses to Jane and Maura.

"Who's ready for dessert?" She asked, receiving a chorus of cheers in response.

* * *

"Well, it took some time, but Jack is finally asleep." Jane said as she entered their room. The excitement from the day coupled with the large quantities of sugar he consumed over the course of the afternoon had wound the little boy up. "You ready for our bath?"

"I've been ready for the past hour. I thought he would never go to bed." Maura chuckled. She pulled Jane into the bathroom where she had set up candles and dimmed the lights. Jane turned on the water and let the tub start to fill. "It seems so quiet now that everyone has left." Maura slipped off her robe and moved to start unbuckling Jane's pants.

"It does." Jane agreed. "It was a fun day, but I've gotta admit, I'm wiped." She tossed her t-shirt into the laundry hamper and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor beside Maura's robe.

When the tub was full of water and bubbles, Maura stepped into the steaming water and lowered herself so she was sitting against the back of the tub. She grinned appreciatively as Jane stripped off her underwear and stood naked while Maura situated herself.

"I saw that." Jane chuckled. "You were checking me out Maur." Jane stepped into the water and settled against the opposite wall of the tub. She reached up a bubble-covered hand and pressed the button to turn on the jets. Realizing that Maura was sitting across from her she frowned. "Hey, you're way too far away. Get over here."

Maura smiled and scooted over to where Jane was, settling between her wife's legs and leaning back to rest her head against Jane's shoulder. Jane's arms immediately wrapped around her waist, and she allowed herself to relax into the embrace.

"Mhmm. This is nice." The warm water and the close proximity of her wife had Maura turning into putty within seconds.

"It is." Jane replied, her hands splaying across Maura's flat stomach. "You nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not nervous. More excited than anything." Maura replied.

"Yeah…me too. You know, today I was thinking about how we could be pregnant in the next month or so." Jane's hands rubbed circles on Maura's stomach. "And I keep picturing you pregnant, and I have to admit, I find the idea extremely sexy."

Maura giggled and placed her hands over Jane's on her stomach. "I doubt you'll find me sexy when I'm as big as a house." She shifted her head slightly so she could look up at Jane. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Jane thought about it for a few seconds before leaning to kiss Maura. "I don't care as long as the baby is healthy. We have a boy who is totally awesome, so if we have another that will be great. But if we have a girl, I will be thrilled too. Especially if she is a little you." Jane smiled as she kissed Maura again.

"I never really pictured myself having kids until I met you." Maura admitted. "My relationship with my parents was so strained that I couldn't imagine being able to properly nurture a child. But then I met you and I knew that you had all the qualities of the perfect parent and I couldn't help but wonder what our children would be like."

"I don't know how you ever thought you wouldn't be a good mother Maura." Jane said. "You are so good with Jack. He absolutely adores you."

"Well the feeling is mutual." Maura replied. As she thought more about her parents she couldn't help but wonder how her mother was doing. In the years since her father had passed, Maura had only had minimal contact with her mother over the phone. While one part of Maura yearned for a relationship with her mother, the other part told her to cut her losses as her mother was the one who had burned her bridges. But as Maura had seen Angela interacting with Jack earlier in the day, she was suddenly struck with a sense of loss over the fact that her mother didn't even know that she was going to be a grandmother.

"You got awful quiet. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I was just thinking about my mother." Maura sighed deeply. "I miss her."

"You should call her." Jane replied. "I don't want to push you, but if you ever wanted to invite her, she would be more than welcome to come visit."

Maura nodded, once again thankful that Jane was so understanding about the issue. Her own strained relationship with her father certainly made her no stranger to dealing with estrangement. Maura suddenly yawned, feeling Jane chuckle as she did so.

"And that's our cue to head to bed." Jane reached up and shut off the jets. "Come on Maur, we have an early day tomorrow and I can think of one more _present_ for my wife if she can stay awake."

"Will I have to unwrap it?" Maura smiled coyly as she pushed away from Jane and stood up in the tub, water streaming down her naked body.

"No unwrapping necessary." Jane smirked as she got to her feet.

Maura tossed her a towel from the rack. "Well then…what are we waiting for?"


	19. Chapter 19

**So all I have to say about this chapter is...yay! I hope you all enjoy. Just FYI, to make some more excuses for my crazy life, this will likely be the last update until 8/24. I'm finishing up my practical exams the rest of this week and then I'm off for a much needed vacation starting on Saturday. I won't have my computer with me, so therefore no updates until I return :) I feel like this was an acceptable place to pause for the time being anyway. I hope you all agree.**

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

"Mama!"

Jack's wail pierced the silence in their bedroom, causing Jane to awaken disoriented. Maura started to stir next to her, but Jane placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pressed a kiss to her temple, and pulled the covers back.

"Go back to bed Maur. I got this." Jane whispered. She stumbled through their dark room and out into the hallway toward Jack's bedroom. As she entered Jack's room, she flipped on the lights and noticed Jack curled up in the fetal position on his bed. He looked a little pale, and when she sat down on the bed to brush his hair off his forehead, she noticed he felt warm and clammy. "What's up little man?" She asked.

"My tummy hurts." He whined.

Jane sighed and stroked his flushed cheek. "Do you think you can go back to bed? Or do you want to come sleep with Mommy and me?"

"With you and Mommy." Jack whimpered in reply.

"Alright bud. Come on."

Jane had stood and was bending down to grab Jack's blanket when Jack leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. Immediately, Jane sprang into action and sat back on the bed, rubbing Jack's back gently as he continued to empty his stomach all over the edge of his sheets and the floor. _There go our Valentine's Day plans_ –she thought- _Sick kid trumps date night with wife_. When Jack had finished vomiting, Jane scooped him up in her arms and carried him into her bedroom. Jane set Jack down at the end of the bed, stripped off his pajama top, and went to grab some towels and the small garbage can from the bathroom.

"Alright buddy, I know your tummy hurts, but if you feel like you need to be sick again, try and aim for the bucket, okay?" She spread the towels over the pillows and on the floor next to the bed and placed the garbage can on top of the towels on the floor. Jack had crawled up into Jane's spot and laid his head on the pillows. Jane couldn't help but notice how small and sick he looked and hoped this wasn't anything serious. She bent down and kissed his forehead before heading around to Maura's side of the bed.

"Hey…Maur." Jane reached out and placed her hand lightly on Maura's shoulder to try and rouse her. She hadn't wanted to wake Maura up, as Maura had been pretty tired the past week or so due to an intense workload of cases that had come on one after the other. "Maura…wake up."

Maura finally stirred, her eyes opening slowly and searching the dark room before settling on Jane in front of her.

"Sorry to wake you." Jane brushed a stray hair from Maura's forehead. "Jack just threw up. I need to clean his sheets and his floor, so I put him in here with you for now. I just wanted to let you know."

Maura yawned and moved to sit up. "Let me help you…"

She was stopped by Jane's hand on her shoulder again. "It's fine Maur. I can take care of it. I think he's asleep again, but just keep an eye on him."

Maura yawned again and nodded, pulling the blankets around her again and turning onto her side so she could keep an eye on Jack. Jane knew that she was probably going to fall asleep again shortly, but it was still better than having Jack unattended. Jane returned to Jack's room and began the process of cleaning up the mess that her sick son had made.

* * *

When Jane returned to their room an hour later, smelling of laundry detergent and bleach, she was surprised to find Maura absent from the bed. From the looks of things, Jack had been sick again, but to Jane's surprise had managed to get most of his vomit in the bucket. Jane was just about to head downstairs to search for her wife when she heard noises coming from their bathroom. Jane padded over to the door and knocked quietly before pushing the door open slightly.

"Hey Maur…you in here?" She cracked the door open a little more to find her wife hunched over the toilet, looking decidedly worse for the wear. "Shit…not you too." Jane sighed and closed the door behind her, crouching down beside Maura. She gathered up Maura's blonde locks in one hand just as Maura started to retch violently. It was all Jane could do to rub circles on Maura's back as the waves of nausea assaulted her wife. When it seemed like it was over, Maura wiped her mouth delicately with the back of her hand and allowed herself to be lowered to the floor gently.

"I think it is safe to say that Jack and I are suffering from gastroenteritis." Maura said shakily. "Megan did send a note home a few days ago with Jack saying that a good amount of students had been sent home from preschool with nausea and vomiting."

"Well that's great." Jane muttered. "Preschools are breeding grounds for that kind of stuff."

"These types of stomach bugs are highly contagious, Jane. You should avoid contact with Jack and I to avoid contracting the illness." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Maura paled again and hunched over the toilet, emptying the last of her stomach's contents into the basin. As she retched, she could feel Jane's hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles. After several agonizing minutes, she finally had nothing left to vomit and slumped back into Jane's arms.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right?" Jane said quietly. "My wife and son are sick and need my help. I don't care if I contract the bubonic plague, I'm here for you." She kissed Maura's forehead and helped her stand up slowly. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Jane led Maura out of the bathroom slowly and into bed. As she tucked the blankets in around Maura, Jane peeked over to check on Jack, who was thankfully still asleep. Jane glanced at the clock beside the bed. "I've got to switch the laundry, but I'm going to head downstairs and get another hour of sleep before I call Martinez to let him know I won't be in today. I'll just be on the couch, so call me if you two need anything, okay? Maybe if you guys are feeling better later, I can get Ma to give me her recipe for her famous chicken noodle soup."

Maura's nose wrinkled at the idea of food, and waves of nausea started to hit her again. "I think we will work on sleeping for now."

Jane chuckled and bent down to kiss Maura. "Sounds good. Just yell if you need anything, okay?"

Maura's eyes were already shutting. "Okay."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the three of them were curled up on the couch under blankets, snuggling and watching Finding Nemo. Jack had ended up on Jane's chest, and even though he still felt warm, he hadn't thrown up for several hours. Jane peered over her son's head at her wife at the other end of the couch. Maura still looked pale and had fallen asleep not even ten minutes into the movie. Jane frowned as she studied her sleeping wife, hoping that she would be feeling better soon, as Jane really hated to see her sick. Jane couldn't help thinking about how she would feel when Maura was suffering from morning sickness. Although their first insemination attempt several weeks ago had resulted in a negative pregnancy test, Jane and Maura were looking forward to trying again in a couple of weeks. Even though Jane couldn't wait for Maura to be pregnant, she already knew that if Maura was hit hard by morning sickness, it would be hard on both of them.

Jane shifted Jack a little and pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them. She peered down at her son for a few seconds and returned her focus to the movie. They had seen this particular movie several times already, but Jane found herself smiling during several parts, and was enjoying hearing Jack's giggles every once in a while. They must have dozed off at some point, because when Jane woke up, the credits were long over and the TV was showing a blank screen. Jane blinked her eyes several times and looked across the couch to find Maura missing. As carefully as she could, Jane moved Jack off of her and onto the couch, tucking the blanket in around him when he was situated. She shut off the TV and went in search of Maura. It didn't take long, and Maura appeared from the half-bathroom off of the kitchen just as Jane was about to head upstairs. Maura was looking pale and a little dazed as she entered the kitchen, a ball of tissues wadded up in her hand.

"Oh Maur…not again?" Jane's heart wrenched when she realized her wife had just been sick again.

Maura nodded and took in a shaky breath as a couple tears made their way down her face. Jane immediately closed the distance and pulled her sick wife into her arms.

"I'm sorry you are feeling sick Maur." Jane whispered. Maura's hands gripped at the back of Jane's t-shirt as she sniffled a few times.

"I think I'm pregnant Jane."

At first, Maura's words didn't register fully with Jane.

"Wha…wait…what?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Maura repeated, pulling back slightly so she could look at Jane. "I don't think this is gastroenteritis, I think it is morning sickness."

Jane was finding it extremely difficult to formulate her thoughts, let alone complete sentences. "But…the test was…negative."

Another tear slid down Maura's cheek. "Those tests are frequently inaccurate. And I took it later in the day, which meant my urine might not have been concentrated enough to give accurate results. I didn't think to do another test since Dr. Gilson told us that home insemination rarely works on the first try."

Jane's heart started to race and she brought her hands up to cup Maura's face. "So you really think you're pregnant?" Her eyes searched Maura's face intently.

Maura nodded, and smiled. "I do. It makes sense now that I think about it. I'm not running a fever like Jack. I've been exhausted the past couple weeks, my breasts have been very tender, and I've been feeling a little nauseous for the past few days." Jane frowned at that statement. "I just assumed it was a stomach bug because of the note Megan sent home with Jack, so I didn't think it was a big deal, Jane."

Jane took in the information Maura was telling her, but truthfully all that was registering was that Maura was pregnant. Suddenly, the emotion of what Maura was telling her was too much to handle, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh my god Maur. You're pregnant." Jane choked back a sob and pulled Maura to her again, burying her face in blonde hair and allowing the reality of the situation to wash over her. "We're gonna have a baby."

Maura laughed as her tears started to flow again, clutching Jane as tightly as she could. "We're gonna have a baby." She echoed.

They stayed in the kitchen clutching each other for an indeterminate amount of time. Finally, they calmed and separated, each woman brushing tears from their eyes as they did. Jane had to take in a couple calming breaths before she could look at Maura. When she finally did, it was with a look of complete and utter adoration.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" Maura ventured.

Jane let out a loud laugh and pulled Maura close again, peppering her face and neck with kisses. "Best…Valentine's…Day…present…ever." She emphasized her words with soft kisses on Maura's lips. Maura's hands wrapped around the back of Jane's neck and she held Jane's lips against hers in a sweet kiss. Jane's lips curled into a smile when they finally separated. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jane." Maura replied softly. Over Jane's shoulder, she could see Jack peering sleepily over the back of the couch. "Jack's up." She said quietly.

"What? Oh…Jack. Jack!" Jane released Maura and bounded over to the couch, scooping Jack up into her arms and giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Guess what Jack? You're gonna be a big brother!" She settled him against her hip.

"I am?" He yawned and peered over at Maura for confirmation. "Mommy?"

Maura nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Yes Jack. Mommy has a baby in her tummy, so you are going to be a big brother."

Jack grinned and did a little fist pump that made Maura's heart flutter as it reminded her so much of Jane. "Yes!" He said excitedly. "I'm gonna teach the baby how to play Legos."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah you are, bud." She kissed him on the cheek again, noting that he seemed a little cooler than he had a few hours ago, and put him down. He immediately headed for Maura, hugging her tightly around the legs. Maura laughed as he collided with her, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair before she bent down so she could pull him in for a proper hug.

"I'm hungry." Jack suddenly announced. He squirmed in Maura's arms until she let him go. "I want chicken nuggets."

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I guess this means your feeling better, huh Jack?" She looked over at Maura again. "You feeling up to some food Maur?"

Maura paused for a moment, suddenly realizing her nausea seemed to have passed for the time being. She smiled tentatively and nodded. "I could eat. Definitely not chicken nuggets though."

Jane grinned. "Just what I like to hear. Come on Jack, let's get you some chicken nuggets and you can help me make some toast for Mommy."

* * *

A few days later, blood tests had confirmed Maura's pregnancy, and Jane and Maura found themselves in the waiting room for the first ultrasound. As Maura flipped through one of the many magazines on display in the waiting room, she couldn't help but notice Jane's leg bouncing up and down in a rare show of nerves. Maura put down the magazine and placed her hand on Jane's thigh to still the movement.

"Jane…relax." She whispered. "It's just an ultrasound."

"I know that." Jane bit her lip. "I just want everything to be okay. I just want the baby to be healthy."

Maura smiled, feeling a surge of affection for her wife. Jane was so invested in this pregnancy already, and Maura could already tell her protectiveness was going to kick into overdrive as the pregnancy progressed. Maura reached over and picked up Jane's hand, settling their joined hands on Maura's lap.

"Everything will be fine Jane."

Maura could hear Jane exhale beside her, and she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They passed the rest of the time in silence, and eventually the ultrasound tech came out to get them.

"Isles-Rizzoli?" He called out.

"That's us." Maura called back in reply. They stood up and followed the tech into one of the examination rooms. Maura sat down on the table as instructed, and positioned herself so she was reclining slightly. She immediately reached for Jane's hand once she was situated, giving the back of it a quick kiss as Jane moved to stand by the Maura's head. The tech gently folded Maura's shirt back on her abdomen, and squirted a generous amount of ultrasound gel onto her stomach. Maura flinched as the cold gel made contact with her skin.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I'm just going to take some preliminary pictures before the doctor comes in for a more thorough exam." He flicked on the monitor and started to move the probe around on Maura's stomach.

Almost immediately, the rapid whooshing sound of their baby's heartbeat could be heard, causing smiles to break out on both Jane and Maura's faces. Maura could hear a relieved sigh from Jane as they both fixed their eyes on the monitor. They continued to watch while the tech moved the probe around. Maura could easily make out the fetus among the images on the screen, but wanted to let the doctor explain everything to Jane. So she instead kept her mouth shut and tried to control her emotions as she continued to look at the first pictures of their baby.

"Okay. Everything looks good so far. Let me go get the doctor. Your OB/GYN is Dr. Keith, right?"

Maura nodded in response, as Jane was unable to tear her eyes away from the image still frozen on the monitor. "Yes. That is correct."

"Perfect. I'll just get her and she should be in here in a few minutes." He smiled politely and exited the room.

"That's our baby Maura." Jane said, her voice hoarse with emotion. Maura turned her head so she could look up at her wife, and she immediately noticed the tears brimming in Jane's chocolate eyes.

"It is." Maura murmured. She pulled gently on their joined hands to get Jane to bend down and kiss her. Jane complied, bending slightly so she could kiss Maura's lips, hearing a small sigh from Maura as she did. Before she pulled away, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear tenderly, and intently studied her wife with glistening eyes. Jane kissed Maura's forehead and straightened back up just as Dr. Keith entered the room.

"So…how are you feeling today Maura?" Dr. Keith asked as she settled on the rolling chair at the end of the exam table. "You must be Jane." She extended her hand for Jane to shake. "Dr. Alison Keith. It's a pleasure."

Jane grinned. "Thanks. Everything is alright with the baby, right?"

Dr. Keith smiled and turned her attention back to Maura. "Matt said everything seemed normal, but let's take another look and figure out just how far along you are." She picked up the probe again and pressed it to Maura's stomach. "How have you been feeling so far?"

"Tired." Maura sighed. "The morning sickness started a few days ago as well, but overall I'm feeling pretty good."

Dr. Keith moved the probe around again, offering another clear view of the baby. "That's good. Let me know if the morning sickness gets worse and I can prescribe you an anti-nausea medication." She shifted the probe and squinted at the monitor. "Well, everything looks great. There is a single embryo, the heartbeat is right on target for what we would expect at this stage of the pregnancy, and it looks like you are about seven weeks along." She turned to face Jane. "I know your wife is a doctor, so I'm sure she knows exactly what she is seeing on the screen." Dr. Keith smiled and pointed at a specific area of the screen. "There's the embryo. It's about the size of a blueberry right now." She gestured to the area around the baby. "This is the amniotic sac around the baby."

Jane's eyes remained glued to the screen. "So everything is good?"

"Everything seems perfect from what I can tell." Dr. Keith reassured her. She was used to nervous first-time parents. She placed the probe back in its holder and started to wipe the gel off of Maura's stomach. "Unless you two have any questions, you are free to go. Just make sure you stop and schedule another ultrasound for four weeks from now." She printed out a set of the ultrasound pictures and put them in an envelope. "Congratulations mommies." She handed the envelope to Maura before exiting the room.

Maura passed the envelope to Jane and fixed her shirt. When she was done, Jane held out her hand and helped Maura off the table. They made their way out into the waiting room, making sure to book the next ultrasound before heading out to the car. Once they got into the car, they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jane opened the envelope and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. She held them up between them and they studied them for a few minutes.

"This is really happening, huh?" Jane looked over at Maura. "We're gonna be parents again."

"We are." Maura smiled and leaned across the console so she could kiss Jane. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Jane grinned as she took one last look at the pictures. "I'm really glad it's not twins." She admitted, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

Maura laughed and leaned over to kiss Jane again. "Come on Mama. Let's go pick up our son from school. I can't wait to show him the ultrasound pictures."


	20. Chapter 20

**As promised, here's the next chapter. Thanks for waiting patiently for it. Admittedly, this chapter isn't my favorite, but you can blame my foggy head and cold medicine for any issues you find with it. I'm a little under the weather, but plan to get another update up either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Maura clutched the phone in a clammy hand as she sat on the end of the bed in the early morning light. She was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu, remembering the fateful phone call to her mother nearly four years ago. Maura was just as nervous to call her mother this time, but Jane's presence at the end of the bed was thankfully, very comforting. Jane yawned and leaned over to kiss Maura's cheek, grabbing Maura's free hand and wrapping both of her hands around it.

"Everything is going to be okay Maur." Jane's voice was low and gravelly, as she had woken up only moments ago. "Stop agonizing and just call her."

Maura knew Jane was right, but her mother's unpredictable moods and cool, distant demeanor was always disconcerting and difficult to deal with. Ever since they had found out Maura was pregnant eight weeks ago, Maura had been feeling an overwhelming sense of need to reconnect with her mother. Seeing how excited Angela and the rest of Jane's family had been when they announced their pregnancy had sparked a certain yearning within Maura to attempt reconciliation with Constance. Truthfully, Maura wasn't hopeful that anything would come from this phone call, but Jane had pointed out several times that a simple phone call was not going to make matters worse, a truth that stung, but provided Maura with a small amount of reassurance.

"Well?" Jane looked at her expectantly.

"Maybe I should check on Jack first. He might be awake." Maura couldn't look Jane in the eye.

"You and I both know that Jack is still dead to the world. It's five-fifteen in the morning." Jane chuckled. "And besides, you checked on him less than five minutes ago."

Maura looked down at the phone in her hand and swallowed. "Right." Maura's eyes moved from the phone to the small bump of her abdomen visible beneath her robe. Maura couldn't help but smile briefly as she allowed herself to think about the baby growing inside of her, remembering how she wanted to share the news with her mother. Taking a deep breath, Maura exhaled slowly and began to dial her mother's number. As the phone started to ring, Maura tried to think about how long it had been since she had last spoken to her mother. She didn't even have enough time to contemplate it fully, when her mother answered the phone after only a couple of rings.

"Hello Maura." Constance's crisply accented voice came across the line.

Maura's heart thundered in her chest for several seconds before she was able to respond.

"Maura dear…is that you?"

"Hel…hello mother." Maura stammered. "How are you?" Maura glanced over at Jane who smiled reassuringly.

There was a short pause. "I am fine, thank you." Constance replied with her usual response. There was another pause before her mother spoke again, this time more softly. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it Maura."

"It has." Maura murmured in response.

"Are you alright, dear?" Maura was surprised to hear concern in her mother's voice.

"Yes, of course. More than alright, actually." Maura smiled as one of Jane's hands slipped underneath her robe and rested on her baby bump. "I know we haven't spoken in quite some time, but Jane and I have some news that we wanted to share with you." Maura bit her lip, suddenly second-guessing the decision to call her mother. She pushed back the nagging doubts and went for it. "I'm pregnant. Jane and I are having a baby."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, and Maura could tell her normally unflappable mother was caught off-guard. Even when she had announced her Las Vegas nuptials to her mother, there was no silence, just anger and shame from Constance.

"Congratulations dear." Constance finally replied, and Maura was surprised once again at how genuine her mother's congratulations felt. "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks." Maura smiled again as Jane bent to kiss her stomach. "I am due September 4th." Her smile faded as she tried to remember if she had told her mother about Jack yet. Struggling to remember the date of their last conversation, she eventually gave up. "We already have a son, Jack, so this will make you a grandmother for a second time."

The pause that followed was so long that Maura started to think that the connection was lost. "Mother? Are you there?"

Maura could hear some noises on the other end, which sounded suspiciously like crying. Maura didn't think for one second that her mother was actually crying…she had never seen her mother cry. Of course, she had seen evidence that her mother had cried several times, most notably around the time of her father's death, but Maura had yet to actually witness her mother crying. But the quiet sniffles on her mother's end were starting to resonate with Maura. She was just about to ask if her mother was okay when Constance finally spoke.

"I…I've missed so much." Constance's quiet and tearful admission hit Maura like a ton of bricks. "I…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Maura shut her eyes tightly, trying to push back the tears that she knew were going to fall anyway. Jane moved quickly to wrap a protective arm around her shoulders and pull her close. Maura relished the contact and leaned into Jane.

"I'm _so_ sorry Maura." Constance repeated, more forcefully this time. "I've let my pride and arrogance and bitterness prevent me from seeing that the one thing that I am truly proud of in this life is you." Constance choked back a sob. "I can't believe I missed so much of your life."

Maura listened to her mother sobbing quietly and was trying to process the mixture of emotions that were descending upon her. She was, truthfully, a little in shock over her mother's emotional reaction, but was also struggling through her own feelings of anger and hurt of all the years their relationship had been strained. Maura pulled her hand from Jane's and brushed back some of the tears that had escaped.

"Mother…come visit." Maura blurted out. "I want you to be in my life…in _our_ life." She looked up at Jane through her tears. "I…I want you to meet Jack and to be a part of his life…of this baby's life. Please…come to Boston."

Constance sniffled a few times. "How can you even want to speak to me after how poorly I have behaved?"

Another wave of tears slid down Maura's cheeks. "You're my mother." She stated simply. "The past is the past, and I want you in my life. I can't say that this will come easily to either of us, but I want…I think we should at least try."

"Yes…I would like that very much. To try." Constance replied. Maura could hear her take a deep breath as if she was trying to compose herself. "God…I have somehow managed to become a blubbering mess in the last several minutes." Constance chuckled dryly.

Maura let out a laugh, finally seeing a side of her mother that was very rarely displayed publicly. She brushed back the tears from her face once more and relaxed into Jane's embrace.

"So…Maura, dear…tell me about this…Jack fellow." Constance started. "I want to know all about my grandchild."

Maura smiled and got to her feet, not sure of where to begin. Jane seemed to sense she was no longer needed and kissed Maura's temple and headed to check on Jack. As she shut the door to their bedroom she heard Maura's soft laughter and the beginnings of her wife's reply.

"Well, he's four, he's a complete handful, but he is the sweetest little boy…"

Jane smiled as she quietly opened her son's door and slipped into his room to snuggle.

* * *

A couple hours later, Maura was still sitting on the end of her bed, staring at the phone in her hand in disbelief as her alarm clock blared. She contemplated the conversation with her mother as she swiftly moved to shut off the obnoxious noise. As she did, she realized Jane and Jack were noticeably absent. As Maura's pregnancy progressed, the morning sickness and sheer exhaustion had been taking its toll on her, and more often than not, she found herself snuggled in bed with Jane and Jack each morning, forgoing her normal two-hour morning routine for extra sleep and snuggles. It had quickly become a favorite part of her day, and found herself missing it on days when it didn't happen. Maura placed the phone back in the charging station and went in search of her missing wife and son.

Her instincts told her that Jane was likely in Jack's room, so after listening in the hallway for telltale signs of Jane and Jack downstairs, she confirmed this suspicion and made her way into Jack's room. As she opened the door, her heart tugged at the sight before her. Jane was sprawled out across the bed, her long and lean frame almost too small for the child-sized bed. Jack was curled up on his side, his head resting on Jane's chest. Maura had to stifle a laugh, as both of their mouths were wide open in deep slumber, and a small trickle of drool from Jack's mouth was pooling on Jane's t-shirt. Maura perched herself in the small space on the edge of the bed that was left and bent to kiss each of their foreheads, first Jack's, then Jane's.

Not surprisingly, Jack stirred with a quiet moan, his little forehead crinkling as he nuzzled his face deeper into Jane's shirt. He was starting to become difficult to wake up, definitely taking after Jane who was notoriously _not_ a morning person. Maura ran a finger across his cheek and turned to find Jane's chocolate eyes fixed sleepily on her.

"What time is it?" Jane asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eight-thirty." Maura replied, bending down to kiss her wife's lips. "The movers are going to be here in a couple hours. We need to get Jack dressed and fed and off to your mother's."

Jane raised a hand to rake through her hair as she exhaled slowly. "Shit…I forgot it was moving day." She groaned and struggled to sit up after extricating herself from under Jack. "I hate moving." She whined.

Maura frowned and rolled her eyes. "That's why we hired the movers. Besides, you and I both agreed we were quickly outgrowing this house" Jane's eyes moved to her swollen abdomen. "And watch your language around him! The other day I caught him swearing after he broke one of his toys!" She raised an eyebrow and motioned toward their groggy son still in bed. "Now, do you want to finish packing the things in the living room or get Jack up and off to your mother's house?"

Jane paused, trying to figure out which of the tasks she was going to hate less. She absolutely despised packing, but dealing with a whiny and grumpy four-year-old didn't seem like much fun either. "I'll deal with Jack." She said resignedly.

Maura nodded, and pressed another kiss to both of their faces. "I'm just going to get cleaned up and then I will get started on the rest of the packing."

Jane almost scowled at the look of pure joy on her wife's face at the prospect of packing and organizing. She shook her head as Maura exited the room. Just as Jane placed her feet on the floor, she realized Maura's good mood may have had something to do with the positive conversation with Constance. Jane turned to rouse her son, making a mental note as she did to ask Maura about the rest of her conversation when the chaos was over later. Then, she took a deep breath and pulled the covers off her son, bracing herself for the coming tantrum.

"Come on Jack. Time to get up."

* * *

Several long and back-breaking hours later, Jane found herself in their new house, spinning slowly in the living room as she took in the new space. It felt strange to be in what was now their new home, filled with all of their furniture and personal items, but still not fully-unpacked and feeling very foreign. Shortly after finding out that Maura was pregnant, they had come to the decision that they were fast outgrowing their home, and that a move was inevitable. They had looked at several homes, finally settling on a five-bedroom house in Chestnut Hill, complete with a sizeable backyard and within walking distance from a couple parks. Jane had turned up her nose at the area at first, feeling a little out-of-place in such a wealthy area, but once she had looked at the property, she knew the move was going to benefit her quickly growing family.

Thankfully, the day had gone off without a hitch, the movers quickly and efficiently shuttling their furniture from the old house to the new one. Jane had helped where she was able, considering Maura shouldn't be lifting too much in her condition, and now that she had stopped moving, Jane was feeling the effects of the non-stop work. Jane sighed and slumped down onto the familiar couch, letting out a big sigh as she did.

She sat there for several minutes, her eyes glazed over as exhaustion set in. It dawned on her that in the chaos of the day, she hadn't even had a chance to ask Maura about her mother. Groaning as she got to her feet, Jane went in search of her wife, hoping to ask her about her conversation with Constance as they got ready for bed. Jane locked the front door and shut off the lights in the downstairs before trudging up the stairs. Her first stop was Jack's room, thinking that Maura was likely still there after putting him to bed. He had been excited about sleeping in his new room and had been a handful to put to bed. Jane smiled as she thought about her son, opening his door slowly to find the room dark, Jack fast asleep, and Maura noticeably absent. Jane closed the door and headed back the way she came, first checking the guest room and their bedroom for Maura before noticing the light on in the nursery. Jane quickly deduced her wife's whereabouts and headed into the nursery. She paused on the threshold, leaning against the doorway and taking in the sight of Maura fast asleep in the rocking chair.

Not wanting to wake Maura just yet, Jane slowly looked around the room. Before they had moved, they had painted the walls a pale yellow. The beautiful wooden furniture they had bought for when they had Leah was now in place, the color of the rich chestnut wood matching the paint Maura had picked perfectly. Maura must have been unpacking the baby clothes and toys before she fell asleep, as the small bookshelves next to the rocking chair were halfway full, the other toys and books still in an open box on the floor. Jane grinned, wondering what it would be like once their baby arrived, picturing Maura in the rocking chair, rocking the baby to sleep as Jane and Jack read a book on the floor next to her. She was almost overcome by the image, and had to blink back tears that suddenly appeared stinging in her eyes. Jane pushed off the doorframe and entered the nursery.

"Maura." She called softly. "Wake up. I think it's time for bed." Jane crossed the room in a few strides and bent to kiss the top of Maura's head. As she pulled back, Maura's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." Maura whispered sleepily.

"Hi yourself." Jane grinned. "I think it is safe to say you are ready for bed, huh?"

Maura smiled in reply, craning her neck to kiss Jane. "I think that is a safe assumption…yes." She kissed Jane again and got to her feet.

"Come on then Maur." Jane's hand came to rest on Maura's lower back as she started to usher her exhausted wife out of the nursery. "Let's get you to bed."

They made their way down the hallway and into their room. The walls still looked a little empty, as they hadn't had time to put up their pictures and other decorative items. Jane led Maura to the end of the bed, which was thankfully made and ready for sleeping, and started to help Maura undress and put on her pajamas. As Jane slipped off Maura's top, she couldn't help but press a kiss to Maura's growing belly. Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I love when you do that. It's cute."

"I love you. You're cute." Jane replied, starting to button the pajama top, but not before kissing Maura's belly once again. "And I love _you_, little one." Jane finished buttoning Maura's pajama top and then slid her own jeans off her legs, deciding that she was too tired to put on pajamas and instead opting to sleep in her t-shirt and underwear.

They took their usual positions in bed, Maura curled up on her side and Jane positioned behind her. Instead of Jane's hand resting on Maura's hip, it now cradled Maura's stomach protectively. Maura sighed and relaxed into Jane's embrace, suddenly thankful that the long day was over.

"I kept meaning to ask about your mother today, but got distracted. How did you leave things?" Jane yawned, but wanted to know where things stood before they succumbed to sleep.

Maura paused before responding, still not quite sure where her emotions where on the subject. She was grateful that her mother had responded positively, but wasn't sure where to take things now that they were on the road to reconciliation.

Jane sensed Maura's unease and pulled back blonde hair to kiss the side of Maura's neck gently. She pulled Maura closer and kissed her shoulder blade.

"She said she was going to look at her calendar and see if there was a time that was convenient for her to come visit. I offered her the guest room, but I think she prefers to stay at my family's penthouse." Maura replied softly.

"And how do you feel about that?" Jane asked, her fingers creating swirling patterns on Maura's stomach.

"Fine…I think. It was a little surprising to hear her break down like she did, and I never imagined she would realize the error of her ways, but I'm not quite sure how to proceed from here." Maura admitted. "We have lived for so long at odds with each other. I want to have a relationship with her, but I feel like I don't know how."

Jane tugged gently at Maura's hip and she rolled over so they were face to face. "I know I don't have much expertise on this topic since my mother is the complete opposite of yours, but just give it time Maur." She cupped Maura's face in both of her hands and kissed her. "Just give it time." Jane emphasized her point with another kiss.

Maura snuggled in against Jane's chest and sighed. "Thank you Jane." Her eyelids started to droop and she let her exhaustion take over. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jane replied sleepily.


	21. Chapter 21

Trying to block out the organized chaos around her, Jane took another glance at the clock on her computer desktop and panicked. The narcotics unit had taken part in a big bust yesterday, and the entire unit had been scrambling ever since trying to tie up loose ends and finish all the paperwork. Jane and Maura needed to leave in thirty minutes to pick up Constance from Logan Airport, and Jane was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be able to finish the report she was working on before then. She reached over and took a large sip of stale coffee from the mug on her desk, and then focused back on typing.

She had only typed a couple sentences when her mind started to wander again. The noise and chaos of the bullpen was partly to blame, but whether Jane wanted to admit it or not, most of her distraction was due to nerves. Jane Rizzoli was nervous to meet her mother-in-law.

Since Maura had spoken to Constance several weeks back, plans had been made for Constance to visit at the end of May. At the time, that seemed like it was pretty far off, but now that the day had arrived, both Maura and Jane were panicking. Jane was happy that Maura and her mother were trying to reconnect and salvage what she understood had been a tense relationship for a long time, but she also didn't know what to expect. All she knew about Constance was what Maura had told her over the years, and Jane didn't want to make assumptions about a woman she had never met.

Jane took another sip of coffee and checked the time again, groaning when she noticed she had wasted another ten minutes. Chewing on her lip in concentration, she tried to bang out the rest of her report in the twenty minutes she had left. Somehow, she managed to finish her report, although admittedly she had taken a few shortcuts to do so. Hoping that it was up-to-par, she saved the document and sent it to Martinez. As she shut down her computer, she grabbed her keys from her desk drawer and picked up her jacket from the back of her desk chair. Once she was satisfied that her computer had shut down, she went in search of Martinez to remind him that she was leaving early and was taking a couple half-days off in the next week. She found him in his office, and knocked lightly on the door.

His head came up from the report he was reading. "Hey Rizzoli. You taking off?"

"Yeah. Gotta pick up Maura's mother at Logan in an hour." Jane jingled her key ring around her finger distractedly.

"Hey…don't sound so excited." Martinez teased. "Don't tell me big bad Jane Rizzoli is afraid of meeting her mother-in-law."

Jane rolled her eyes in irritation. "Shut it Martinez. I just wanted to remind you I'm taking a half-day tomorrow and on Friday."

Martinez nodded and turned his gaze back to his computer. "Thanks for the reminder, but I have it here on my schedule. You better get moving Rizzoli. You don't want to be late. Something tells me Dr. Isles-Rizzoli wouldn't appreciate it…" He cocked an eyebrow and grinned at Jane.

"Thanks Martinez. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Jane turned to leave, and as she headed down the hallway she heard Martinez wish her good luck. Jane walked down to Maura's office to pick her up. Not bothering to knock, she rounded the corner into Maura's office and paused in the doorway.

It was obvious that Maura had not gotten a lot done. She stared blankly at her laptop screen, and there were several stacks of paperwork on her desk. Since Jane had dropped her off this morning, she knew that the stacks of paperwork had not gotten any smaller since this morning. Jane smiled, knowing that Maura had likely been distracted all day, which was certainly not typical for her wife.

Jane cleared her throat. "Hey…you ready to go?"

The blonde raised her head in surprise, eventually smiling when she noticed Jane standing in the doorway. Her smile quickly faded when she glanced at her watch and realized it was time to leave and she had barely made a dent in her work for the day.

"It can't be time to go yet!" Maura stood up from her desk quickly. "How is it already four-thirty?" She started to shuffle through the papers on her desk in panic. "I can't leave all of this until Tuesday!"

Jane saw the panicked look in her wife's eyes and took a few steps into her office to place a calming hand on Maura's shoulder. "Yes you can Maura. We are leaving. You are going to leave and spend time with your mother. All of this-" Jane waved an arm over the stacks of paperwork-"Can wait." Jane kissed Maura's cheek. "Now come on, grab your stuff."

Maura hesitated for a few seconds, and then began to pack her laptop up. "I really shouldn't leave all of this for Dr. Benton…but after all the times I have gotten late-night calls to go to crime scenes because he is too lazy, I don't really care."

Jane laughed and kissed Maura's cheek again. "That's my girl."

* * *

Jane paid for her coffee and turned to head back to the arrivals area, not surprised to see Maura still pacing in front of the screens displaying all arrivals and departures. Jane strode over to her nervous wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the monitors.

"Stop pacing Maur. It won't make her get here any faster." Jane whispered. "Her plane landed…she should be here soon."

Maura exhaled and Jane felt her relax a little bit. "I know." She replied quietly.

Jane removed her arm from around Maura's shoulders and grasped Maura's hand instead. Bringing it up, she kissed the back of Maura's hand. "It's okay to be nervous." Waiting a few seconds, she continued. "I'm nervous too."

Maura looked up at Jane. "Really?"

Jane gave her hand a squeeze. "Really." She turned and scanned the large crowd of people starting to emerge from the secured area, even though she wasn't quite sure of who to be looking for. "Weren't you nervous to meet my mother?" She teased.

Maura smiled. "A little." She admitted. "I just don't want to get my hopes up." Her smile faded as she looked up at Jane again. "She said she wants a relationship, but what if things just go back to the way they were?"

Jane sighed and set her coffee down on a bench beside them. She pulled Maura into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Stop worrying about the what-ifs Maura. Just spend some time together and go from there. Working things out is going to take time."

Maura nodded into Jane's chest, and Jane could feel her take a couple deep breaths. When Maura finally pulled back, she immediately leaned in and kissed Jane. The kiss lingered for several seconds, somehow calming Maura with each second that passed. Jane finally broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Maura's and grinning.

"Hey…you _do_ know we're in public…right?"

Maura chuckled and was about to respond when she noticed her mother standing several paces away over Jane's shoulder. Maura inhaled sharply and pulled out of Jane's embrace, suddenly frozen on the spot.

Jane immediately worried that something was wrong with the baby and reached out to touch Maura's shoulder. "Are you okay? Maur? Is it the baby?" She looked at her wife and followed her gaze, slowly turning until she saw the older woman standing there.

"Hello Maura." Constance took a tentative step towards them and paused.

"Mother." Maura closed the distance between them and didn't hesitate to pull her mother in for a hug. From her vantage point, Jane could see the surprise on Constance's face, but after a couple seconds, she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Maura and clutching her tightly. When they finally pulled back, both women were brushing back tears from their eyes. Constance held Maura at arms length and looked at her with glistening eyes.

"It is so good to see you, darling." Constance's eyes moved to Maura's rapidly expanding abdomen and she smiled. "You are looking well. How are you feeling?"

Maura smiled in reply as one hand came to rest on her stomach out of habit. "I'm feeling great now that the morning sickness is over." She rubbed her hand over her stomach for a few seconds before motioning for Jane to come over. In a few steps, Jane was by Maura's side and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist. "Mother, this is my wife, Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is my mother, Constance Isles."

Jane grinned and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Constance." As Constance placed her hand in Jane's and gave it a gentle shake, Jane couldn't help but feel like Constance's piercing blue eyes were sizing her up. "Was your flight okay?"

Constance retracted her hand and looked at the two young women before her. She couldn't help but notice how happy Maura looked. As she shifted her gaze between the blonde and the brunette, she marveled at how handsome of a couple they were. Constance hadn't known what to expect upon meeting Jane, but this tall and beautiful woman holding her daughter close to her was not what she expected at all. Looking back at Maura again, she decided that she had never seen Maura look so happy…so content.

"Mother…how was your flight?" Maura repeated Jane's question and brought Constance back to reality.

"Oh…it was fine. No real issues." Constance forced a smile.

Jane moved to pick up Constance's carry-on bag. "Is this all you brought? Or do we need to head to the baggage claim? If you are anything like Maura I don't believe for one second that this is all you packed."

Constance smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yes, well, if you think Maura is bad, you should know that she learned it all from me. I checked two suitcases." She exchanged a knowing glance with her daughter.

"Just as I suspected. Come on…let's head over to the baggage claim. Jack's gonna wonder where we are." Jane placed a hand on the small of Maura's back and ushered them in the direction of the baggage claim.

Maura looked over at her mother. "Jack is very excited to meet you."

Constance paused for a minute, still trying to process the fact that she was already a grandmother. "I am excited to meet him as well." She smiled warmly at her daughter and linked her arm around Maura's as they continued to walk.

* * *

Jane took one look at her yawning wife and rolled her eyes. "Go sit down Maura. I'll finish cleaning up."

After picking up Constance from the airport, they had picked Jack up from Angela and headed home to have dinner together. Jack was in rare form and had everyone laughing for most of the evening. Jane had enjoyed watching Constance interact with him. For someone who seemed extremely prim and proper, Constance had no qualms about getting down on the floor and playing with her grandson. She had definitely surpassed their expectations thus far. Jane had watched Maura throughout the evening, and had noticed that her wife seemed to be experiencing a wide range of emotions. Now that dinner was over, Jack was put to bed, and Constance had left to head to the penthouse, Maura seemed to be crashing hard.

Maura started to gather up the rest of the dishes from the dining room table.

"I mean it Maura. Either sit down on the couch or head upstairs and get ready for bed. You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up." Jane looked up from putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Maura yawned again as she brought the dishes into the kitchen. She deposited the dishes onto the counter and leaned back against the counter, rubbing her tired eyes as she did.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Maura asked.

Jane wiped her hands on a dishtowel and straightened up. "I'm fine. There are only a few more things to clean up." She rested her hands on Maura's stomach and bent to kiss the tip of Maura's nose. "My girls need their rest."

Maura smiled and rested her hands on top of Jane's on her stomach. As if on cue, she felt a small flutter of movement. "She's starting to move around more." She shifted her hands to try and see if they could feel any other movement, but Maura knew that it was likely too early for them to be able to feel any kicks from the outside. "I think we may have an active little girl on our hands. Dr. Keith _did_ have a hard time figuring out the gender last week because she was moving around so much."

"If she is considered active at twenty-two weeks, then we are gonna have ourselves a handful once she is born." Jane chuckled. "I can't wait."

"Well it's only natural she's a livewire given that Jane Rizzoli is her mother." Maura giggled.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me just yet. You and I both know that little Peanut in there was created using _your_ egg." She pulled Maura close to her and kissed her. "Now…stop using your adorable pregnant self and our unborn daughter to distract me, and go to bed." She released Maura, but not before giving her a playful slap on the bottom. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Maura kissed Jane on the cheek and headed upstairs. As she got ready for bed she started to process the day's events. Truthfully, it was a little strange to have her mother here. Even during Maura's childhood and adolescence, she never spent much time with her mother. Now that she was here, Maura was wondering if they would be able to find enough things to talk about for the next five days. Maura finished up in the bathroom and headed into the bedroom to find Jane waiting for her. She slipped off her robe and pulled back the covers to join her wife.

"Beat ya." Jane grinned and brushed a strand of Maura's hair off her forehead before planting a kiss there.

"Please tell me you took the time to rinse each of the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher." Maura snuggled deeper into the pillows as Jane's arms wrapped around her. "I have a feeling you took a few shortcuts in cleaning up."

Jane was caught, but she didn't care. "But if I didn't take shortcuts, then we wouldn't have extra snuggle time."

Maura laughed. "I'm too tired to even argue." There was another series of small flutters in her stomach and Maura brought her hand up to rest over where she had felt the baby move. "Calm down little one. It's time for bed."

Jane shifted behind her, sitting up and bending over Maura so she could kiss the side of Maura's stomach. "Hey little Peanut." She whispered. "Calm down and let your Mommy get some sleep. She's had a busy day." Jane exchanged a smile with Maura before taking her place behind her again.

The baby was still for a few seconds, but then Maura felt more movement, which elicited a quiet giggle from her.

"What?" Jane asked, stifling a yawn.

"She's already ignoring instructions. This one is definitely your daughter Jane."


	22. Chapter 22

Jane had barely gotten settled at her desk for work the next afternoon when she realized she wished she had taken the whole day off. They had gone to brunch with Constance and Angela at one of Maura's favorite restaurants, and had enjoyed her time with all of them. They had revealed the baby's gender to both Constance and Angela, and Jane couldn't have anticipated a better reaction from her mother, who had arguably lost her shit in excitement when she was told that they were expecting a girl. Constance had taken the news in a much calmer fashion, but seemed genuinely happy nonetheless. Luckily, Constance and Angela seemed to get along well, so the whole morning had gone much better than anticipated.

Jane had left the restaurant after their brunch was finished and headed into work. Maura had planned on going shopping with Constance for the rest of the afternoon, and while Jane certainly did not enjoy shopping in the least, she still wished she were spending time with her family instead of being at work. Sighing, Jane logged into her computer and got to work pulling up info on a suspect they were starting to build a case against.

It didn't take Jane long to become engrossed in her work, and she had quickly uncovered a lot of evidence against their suspect that linked him to several drug cartels on the east coast. As she worked, Jane printed out several sheets of paper with her mounting evidence so that she could show Martinez once he got back from whatever meeting he was in. Luckily, there were several detectives around that were able to use their credentials to help dig a little deeper. She hit print one last time to print out several pages of the suspect's financial statements, and went to gather all the papers from the printer. On her way to the printer, she craned her neck to peer through the glass and across the hall into Martinez's office. His door was open and he was sitting at his desk. Jane hastily collected the things she had printed into a messy pile and headed over to Martinez.

She knocked on the doorframe. "Hey Martinez…you got a minute? I've been digging up some stuff on the Diaz case and I think you should take a look at some of this."

He nodded and waved her in. "Come on in Rizzoli. I was actually looking for you. Shut the door, will you?"

Jane was a little confused as to why he would be looking for her, but followed instructions and shut the door. She put the papers down on his desk and sat in the lumpy chair in front of him. Not wanting to forget about the evidence she had just uncovered, she shuffled through the stack of papers until she found the ones she wanted to bring to his attention.

"So I've been looking to nail this Diaz son-of-a-bitch like the rest of the guys, but I think I've finally found a link between him and the Cervantes cartels." Jane pointed to the bank statements. "Sampson and Walsh helped me with some of this, but I think we finally have enough to get this asshole." Jane looked up excitedly at Martinez.

Martinez scanned the papers, a grin appearing on his handsome face as he did. He chuckled and rubbed a hand across his face.

"You never disappoint Rizzoli." He picked up the papers and threw them back on top of the pile. "Good work." Martinez studied her for a few seconds before continuing. "Jane, I've got something I want to talk to you about."

Jane sat up straighter in the chair, hoping that she hadn't overstepped her bounds by digging into their suspect's background without receiving specific orders to do so. "Uh…okay…shoot."

"I just got back from a meeting with Cavanaugh and some of the other brass." Martinez started, turning away from his computer so he could face Jane squarely. "You've been with the drug unit for over a year now, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Jane replied.

Martinez nodded and continued. "Listen Jane…a lot of people are talking about you. Saying you're one of the best we've ever had at BPD. The brass have gotten wind and they agree. Your work undercover last summer was crucial and it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Aww….gee thanks Martinez." Jane grinned teasingly. "You're gettin' soft in your old age."

He returned the grin briefly before becoming serious again. "I'll ignore that comment since I'm only five years older than you. But…I'm serious Jane. I'm man enough to admit that you are leaps and bounds ahead of where I was at your age. Your instincts have served the narcotics unit extremely well for the last year. And this-" He gestured to the paperwork she had brought him on their suspect-"Just serves as another confirmation of how talented you are."

Jane squirmed in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable of the attention.

"Jane, I brought you in here because I think you are ready to take the detective's exam. Cavanaugh agrees. Think about it…but I think you're ready. You already are a huge asset to our department, but if you were a detective, you could take lead on cases, interrogate suspects, and of course be able to play a larger role in our investigations, something which I think you would be great at." He paused to look at her again, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is that something you are interested in?"

For a moment, Jane was unable to speak. She was used to putting in a lot of hard work but not receiving recognition, so to finally know that Cavanaugh and the brass had been keeping an eye on her was a little bit of a shocker. She leaned back against the chair and collected her thoughts. Of course becoming a detective was always in her career plans, but she didn't think she would be headed down that path until she was at least in her thirties. But, she also hadn't seen herself married, and here she was, almost four years into her marriage, and with one kid and another on the way. Smiling, she looked back at Martinez.

"Yeah…I mean, I've always had the idea in the back of my mind. I just haven't thought too much about it since I've been so caught up in all the cases we've had lately."

"Sure…sure. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm certainly behind you if you decide that is your next step. And if you want me to set you up to shadow different detectives in different departments, just let me know." He raised his eyebrows. "Even though I _know_ you will end up in the narcotics unit."

Jane smiled, not surprised to see Martinez's cocky side once again. He was only capable of so much seriousness at once. "Thanks Martinez. I'll think about it. Now might be a good time to do it before the baby comes."

Martinez nodded and stood up from the desk. "Take your time. I can set up the detective's exam for you whenever you feel like you are ready." He gathered up the papers on his desk. "I'm going to take a look at the rest of this and see what else you dug up on this scumbag." He walked to his door and opened it. "Thanks for stopping in Rizzoli. Great work." He clapped her on the back as she exited his office.

Jane headed back to her desk, her thoughts swirling around her head as she sat down. She stared blankly at her computer screen, trying to determine if she was truly ready to become a detective. One thing was for certain…she wanted to talk it over with Maura first.

* * *

Maura took a seat at one of the outdoor tables and waited for her mother to return with their beverages. After a few hours of shopping on Boylston Street in the late-spring sunshine, she was ready for a much-needed break and a cool beverage. Constance had offered to get the drinks, so Maura took the opportunity to rest as she waited for her mother to return. She pulled out her phone so she could text Jane a picture of one of the baby onesies she had bought. Just as she hit "send" a familiar voice caused her to look up, where she was met with the cocky grin of Garrett Fairfield.

"Maura Isles…well, well, it certainly _has _been a while." Her ex-boyfriend leaned casually against the chair next to her, looking as dapper as he had a few years ago, in a perfectly tailored three-piece suit. He slipped off his sunglasses and placed them in his jacket pocket.

Maura had to stifle a groan, instead forcing a smile as she looked up at him. "Hello Garrett. How are you?"

He looked around, running a hand through his hair before looking back at her. "Business is good, so I can't complain." He grinned again, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "I'd heard a rumor that you had settled down, and that rumor looks to be true." His eyes wandered down to her baby bump. "It looks like some congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky guy?"

Maura set her jaw and tried not to roll her eyes. She had assumed that after four years of living out of the prying eyes of prominent Boston families and their social circles she would no longer be gossip fodder, but that apparently wasn't the case.

"Yes, it seems the _rumors _are true then. I've been happily married for nearly four years." She deliberately evaded the part about who she was married to, not out of embarrassment, but in an attempt to maintain her and Jane's privacy. Garrett was never one to keep things private, even four years ago.

Garrett's eyes narrowed. "We broke up four years ago." Even though Maura loathed the man, he was smarter than he often let on. He laughed harshly. "Tell me Maura, are you happy with your rebound marriage?"

Maura's cheeks flushed, and she was once again reminded of how lucky she was to not have ended up married to the smarmy, arrogant, and repulsive man standing before her.

She raised her chin in defiance. "I am the happiest I have ever been. My _wife_ Jane is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Garrett's face reddened, and he laughed again, the sound grating on Maura's last nerves. "So the rumors _are_ true then! I'd heard you were playing house with some butch cop, but it is so much richer to hear it straight from your mouth." He raked a hand through his hair again. "Who would have thought that the precious daughter of Phillip and Constance Isles would turn out to be a lesbian? Well, I'm certainly glad I dodged that bullet…imagine how ashamed my family would be when my wife started to display such _improper_ tendencies."

Tears started to burn in Maura's eyes. She had known for a long time that Garrett wasn't the man he appeared to be, but stooping so low as to publicly humiliate her was taking it to a whole other level. A hot tear slid down her face, as Garrett leaned in a little closer.

"I bet you're the reason your father died. Poor Phillip Isles was so ashamed of his daughter that his heart couldn't take it." Garrett spat out. "And I'll bet your doormat of a mother doesn't want anything to do with you either…you little-"

Constance's clipped accent cut him off. "You will shut your mouth _this instant_ Mr. Fairfield!" She placed two drinks on the table in front of Maura and turned to face Garrett, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down. "I'll not have you publicly humiliate my family like this. I seem to remember that the Isles Foundation recently provided your business with a sizeable donation. It would be a shame to have to…rescind our offer…wouldn't it?"

Garrett visibly stiffened, and a sour look appeared on his face. "That would be a shame." His gaze flicked between Maura and Constance.

"Well then, I suggest you leave." Constance crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the quickly reddening Garrett. She leaned a little closer and lowered her voice. "If I ever see or hear about you coming within fifty feet of my daughter or her family again, I will _ruin you_. Do you understand?" Her blue eyes stared at him intently, watching and waiting for him to crack under her intense gaze.

Garrett opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but eventually thought better of it. He nodded imperceptibly and pulled his sunglasses out from his jacket pocket. Without a word, he slipped them on and turned and walked away. Maura finally allowed herself to relax, which unfortunately caused the tears that she had been trying to hold back to fall.

As Constance settled in a chair across from her, Maura allowed her tears to fall. She didn't want to make more of a scene, but the words Garrett had said had stung, and before she knew it she was sobbing. Constance watched her from across the table for a few moments, not sure of what to do. Eventually, she reached into her purse and pulled out a silk handkerchief and passed it to Maura. As Maura grasped it and started to wipe her tearstained face, Constance reached out and grabbed a hold of Maura's hand, clutching it tightly in her wrinkled hands.

Maura drew in a shaky breath and looked at her mother. "You fought for me."

Constance dropped her head briefly. When she looked up again, there were tears brimming in her eyes. "You're my daughter." She stated simply.

Constance's answer did nothing to placate Maura, who let out a humorless laugh as a fresh wave of tears started to make their way down her face. "Then why haven't you been fighting for me for the past twenty-seven years? You've been perfectly content to pass me off to nannies and au pairs over the years and to let Father dictate every part of my life. Where were you then? I needed a mother! Did you even want me?" Maura furiously swiped at the tears on her face, finally feeling some relief at confronting her mother. She pulled her hand away from her mother's, placing it in her lap instead as she waited for some sort of response from Constance.

A solitary tear slipped down Constance's cheek. Maura's outburst was certainly not unexpected. But nonetheless, her words still hurt. Especially since the majority of what she was saying was true. Constance had been a distant parent, relying on others to raise Maura instead of taking responsibility in raising her. And as the years passed, the distance grew, making it harder to attempt a relationship. Eventually, Constance had given up, the void between mother and daughter seeming too broad to cross. A void that Constance herself had created.

"Oh Maura, darling." Constance whispered. "Of course I wanted you." Another tear escaped, followed by another, then another, as her emotions started to get the better of her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Constance's shoulders slumped as she rested her head in her hands and let the tears fall. She tried to find some way to adequately communicate how she felt, but seeing Maura fall apart in front of her was overwhelming.

Constance wiped the tears that were now smudging her eyeliner. "Of course I wanted you." She said, stronger this time. "I remember the call. When they told us that there was a baby for us." Constance took in a breath and reached for Maura's hand again. This time Maura didn't object, and Constance held her hand gently. "And I remember the first time they placed you in my arms. You were this tiny thing, all wrapped in a yellow blanket. And you were perfect, and so beautiful. But all I could think about was how _scared_ I was."

Constance squeezed Maura's hand and Maura raised her face to look at her mother, who took it as confirmation to continue.

"I was scared that you were this perfect creature, and I was going to be the one who ruined you. I was too scared to take responsibility, so I hired a nanny when you were two weeks old. And you got older, as all children do, and then it just became easy to let someone else raise you. And I know that this doesn't excuse my behavior in the least, but it's the truth Maura. I'm so sorry. That's all I can say." She dabbed her eyes again, this time smiling as she looked at Maura. Constance let out a sob, her heart aching as she looked at her daughter. "The joke's on me though." Constance's voice cracked. "Even after years of neglect you somehow managed to turn into a gorgeous, intelligent, successful woman. A loving wife…a caring mother. It hurts my heart when I see the woman you've turned out to be, Maura. Because I know I had nothing to do with it."

Maura had run out of tears at this point, although her own heart was breaking as she watched her mother bare her soul after so many years. She clutched her mother's hand, running her thumb along the sun-weathered skin. Maura had never seen this side of her mother before, and found herself wondering how much time they could have spent together if only Maura hadn't been too scared to work up the courage to confront her mother. But as she watched her mother crying in public, asking for Maura's forgiveness, Maura knew there was no other option then to move on and try and start afresh.

"I forgive you." Maura whispered. Constance's head raised, and Maura could see the hope shimmering in her eyes. Clearing her throat, Maura repeated the words, this time louder. "I forgive you." She squeezed her mother's hand for emphasis.

Constance looked at her in complete disbelief. "But…how can…after how I've treated you…"

Maura cut her mother off by bringing their joined hands up and kissing the back of Constance's hand. "I want to start over. No more wasting time…no more agonizing about all the years we lost. I want you to be my mother and I want to be your daughter. And I want you to be in my life, and my children's life." She released Constance's hand and pushed her chair back from the table. Standing, she motioned for her mother to join her, and without hesitation, pulled Constance in for a hug. "Let's start over." Maura murmured, feeling Constance's arms wrapping around her tightly.

Constance was silent for a moment, internally thankful that Maura was willing to wipe the slate clean. Still marveling about how well Maura had turned out, Constance kissed Maura's cheek before pulling her tighter to her.

"I'd like that very much, darling."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I finally finished all my training, so that has consumed my life for the past week or so. I should have a lot of free time to write while I look for jobs, so that is one benefit :)**

**This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones, but enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jane ended up leaving work a little early, having benefited from Martinez taking pity on her, knowing that she was missing out on family time. Jane didn't think twice, immediately swiping up her keys and phone and heading out. As she drove home, she contemplated Martinez's offer and made a mental note to find time to talk to Maura about her possible promotion in the next few days. Since Constance was visiting which took up a lot of their time, Jane wanted to talk about it before the summer really got into full swing, with their fourth anniversary, Jack and Jane's birthdays and the impending birth of Baby Girl Rizzoli in September. Jane mulled over how busy life was going to get as she drove, and started to second guess whether now would be a good time to start her career as a detective. As she pulled into the driveway to their new house, she tried to push all the unknowns out of her head so that she would be fully focused on her family.

Upon entering the house, Jane noticed how quiet it was. Slipping off her boots and dropping her keys on the counter, she rounded the corner into the living room to find Maura curled up on the couch. With the way the couch was set up, Jane couldn't see Maura's face, just Maura's blonde head resting on a pillow. Assuming her wife was napping, something which had been occurring with increasing frequency as Maura's pregnancy progressed, Jane was sure to be quiet as she headed upstairs to change out of her work clothes.

Once Jane was in her favorite pair of basketball shorts and a well-worn Patriots t-shirt, she grabbed a book from her nightstand and started downstairs to join Maura. Just as she was halfway down the stairs, she realized that there was no sign of Constance. This morning, the plan was for Constance to come back to the house with Maura after their afternoon of shopping and join them for dinner. Jane frowned, hoping that nothing serious had happened between mother and daughter. As she settled in her favorite chair, Jane looked at her watch to gauge how much peace and quiet they would have before Angela dropped off Hurricane Jack. Jane flipped her book open to where she had left off and started to read.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Maura's question startled Jane, who looked up to find her wife smiling sleepily at her from her position on the couch. Maura struggled to sit up and patted the couch next to her. "Come sit. I don't bite"

Jane smiled back, moving to join Maura on the couch. "Hmmm, I seem to remember a night last week where biting was involved…" She teased, leaning in to give Maura a quick peck on the lips.

Maura tried to look insulted, but Jane could easily see the mirth shining in her hazel eyes. "That was _one_ time, and I think it may have had something to do with the mind-blowing orgasm I was having."

Jane laughed, quirking one eyebrow and looking at Maura again. "Mind-blowing you say? Man, you must have one talented lover." She smirked, looking extremely cocky and proud of herself.

Maura leaned closer, pulling back dark curls and placing a few kisses on Jane's neck before raising her head and whispering seductively in Jane's ear. "She certainly is." Pulling back, she looked into Jane's gorgeous eyes for a few seconds and then leaned in to kiss her wife. Both women allowed themselves to get caught up in what quickly became a heated kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled them gently backwards. As they settled back into the couch cushions, Jane was mindful of the baby on board, and bracketed her hands on either side of Maura's head to prevent putting her full weight on Maura's abdomen. After a few minutes of making out like horny teenagers, Jane could feel the strength giving out in her arms and broke the kiss. They both let out quiet noises of disappointment, but knew that they were likely going to be interrupted by Jack's arrival shortly.

Jane sighed deeply as she slid to one side, her back against the back of the couch. She craned her neck to give Maura one more kiss. "Mhmm…that might be my new favorite way of being welcomed home."

Maura chuckled lightly, shifting a bit so she could better see Jane's face. "I'm quickly finding that Dr. Keith wasn't kidding when she said that the second trimester of pregnancy often increases a women's libido." She straightened her shirt, which had started to ride up as a result of Jane's wandering hands.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." Jane grinned. "If Jack wasn't going to be here in twenty minutes I would have my way with you right here." She reached her hand out and splayed it across Maura's belly, hoping to feel the baby moving.

Maura placed her hand over Jane's with a small sigh. "And I would gladly let you."

"How's my girl doing today?" Jane moved their hands slowly across Maura's stomach, eliciting a smile from Maura.

"She's been pretty quiet so far." Maura paused for several seconds, waiting to see if she could feel any movement from the baby. She was rewarded by a series of small flutters and her smile grew wider. She grasped Jane's hand and tried to guide it to where she thought the movement was coming from. "It may still be a little early…but can you feel her?"

Jane closed her eyes and pressed her hand a little harder, trying to focus on feeling her daughter moving for the first time. After several seconds, Jane's eyes flew open, startled by the movement she had felt. "I…I think she kicked!" A joyful smile spread across her face and she moved her hand a little to the left and waited again. She was soon rewarded by another kick and tears sprang to her eyes without warning. Jane squirmed down the couch a bit so her face was level with Maura's stomach. Maura watched the emotions play out on Jane's face as she moved her hand again to try and feel their daughter. Jane leaned closer and kissed Maura's stomach gently. "Hi baby girl…I love you and I can't wait to meet you." She looked up at Maura with glistening eyes. "_We_ can't wait to meet you."

Maura could feel another fluttering kick from the baby and smiled at Jane's reaction. She could already see the love that Jane had for their unborn child. If it was anything like the love Jane had for Jack, she knew their daughter was going to be the apple of Jane's eye. They waited for another few minutes, and when the baby didn't move any more, Jane kissed Maura's stomach one last time and returned to her original position.

Jane sighed contentedly, reaching for Maura's hand and linking it with hers over Maura's belly. "I still can't believe we are having a baby." Feeling the movement of her daughter against her hand had suddenly made everything very real for Jane. Even though they had been parents to Jack for almost a year, something about the impending arrival of their daughter weighed heavily on Jane's mind. Maybe it was Martinez's suggestion about the detective's exam. Jane was just about to bring it up, when she remembered Constance's absence and decided to ask Maura about it.

"Hey…I thought your mom was coming over for dinner?" Jane rested their hands on Maura's stomach and twisted Maura's wedding band around her finger distractedly.

Maura chewed the inside of her cheek. "We…had a bit of an emotional afternoon so we decided that we both needed a little space. We are going to meet her tomorrow afternoon at the Science Museum like planned."

Jane noticed that Maura wouldn't meet her eye. "What do you mean by _emotional_? Is everything okay?" She stopped playing with Maura's ring and squeezed gently to get her attention.

Hazel eyes remained focused on their joined hands for several seconds before moving up to look into worried brown ones. "I ran into Garrett." Maura said quietly, noticing how Jane's eyes widened briefly before returning to their worried state.

"Garrett…as in your ex-boyfriend Garrett?"

Maura cringed hearing Jane refer to Garrett as her ex-boyfriend, even though it was the truth. How she had ever dated that man was a mystery to her, especially in light of how he had treated her mere hours ago. "Yes." She sighed. "That Garrett."

Jane frowned. "I'm not following you Maur. How does running into your slimeball ex-boyfriend turn into an _emotional_ afternoon with your mother?"

Maura hesitated for a minute, really not wanting to replay the events of this afternoon to her wife. But she wanted to talk to Jane about how she had smoothed things over with her mother, so she took a deep breath and went for it.

"We had stopped for a break mid-afternoon and while I was waiting for my mother to return with our drinks, Garrett noticed me and came over. He…he said some very hurtful things and was really starting to get out of line when my mother returned. She overheard the conversation and threatened him, which thankfully made him leave. I was in shock about what had happened and that she had actually taken my side for once, that I confronted her." Maura paused to steady herself, the emotions from earlier still very fresh in her mind. "I asked her why she had never fought for me before." She stopped again, this time taking in a ragged breath as she fought back the tears.

Jane could sense Maura becoming emotional and wrapped both arms around her. She buried her face in blonde waves and braced herself for the tears that were sure to make an appearance shortly.

"She apologized Jane." The statement was quiet, and surprisingly tear-free. "She said she was scared and she let her fear prevent her from being the mother she wanted to be." Maura shifted in Jane's arms so they were face-to-face, which was difficult given the narrow space of the couch and Maura's swollen abdomen. "I think we finally made our peace."

"Oh Maur." Jane whispered, leaning in to kiss her wife's furrowed brow. "I'm glad to hear it."

Maura nodded. "We talked about it for a bit, which was hard. I don't know if I accept her reason for the way she treated me all those years, but I appreciate her being honest with me, and apologizing for it. We agreed to start fresh. But after our intensely emotional conversation, we both agreed it was for the best to give one another space tonight to process things."

Jane started to rub circles on the small of Maura's back. "That's probably for the best." She rested her forehead against Maura's. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. It was a lot to take in, but I'm glad we finally got everything out in the open. It feels good to not be carrying around all this resentment." Maura said.

"Mhmm…I'll bet." Jane replied. "Do I need to kick this Garrett's ass? I bet I can convince Martinez to bring him in on some bogus charges and rough him up a bit."

Maura laughed, grateful for Jane's protective nature and sense of humor. "No, I think my mother set him straight."

"No shit! Go Constance." Jane grinned. "I think I'm glad to be on her good side."

As they both laughed, they could hear the sound of Angela's car pulling up in the driveway, followed by car doors slamming. They sat up, and Maura kissed Jane firmly on the lips.

"Thanks for listening." She said with a smile as they got up from the couch. "Can we continue what we started earlier after Jack is asleep?" Her eyes gleamed seductively as she ran her eyes up and down Jane's body.

"Abso-friggin-lutely." Jane replied emphatically, just as the door opened and Jack barreled through. She exchanged a look with the blonde next to her and bent down to pull her excited son into her arms. "Hey buddy! How was your day?"

"It was so good!" He exclaimed, wiggling in her arms. "We played on the playground and I caught a caterpillar!" Angela appeared in the door, holding Jack's backpack and smiling at her grandson as he greeted his mothers.

"Did you?" Maura grinned as Jane tipped their son upside-down and dangled him in front of Maura. She took the opportunity to tickle him before planting a loud kiss on his forehead. "What kind of caterpillar was it?"

Jane flipped him rightside-up and he giggled as she blew a loud raspberry on his cheek. He finally sobered, contemplating Maura's question. "Um…a green one. It was fuzzy."

"Gross." Jane made a face of disgust. "Please tell me you left Mr. Caterpillar where he belonged."

Jack nodded. "I tried to put him in my pocket to show Mommy, but Miss Megan said I should put him back where I found him."

All three women smiled at the little boy.

"I'm glad you did, bud." Jane said. "Mama doesn't do bugs."

"Even cool ones?" Jack looked up at her incredulously, making Maura's smile even larger.

"Even cool ones." Jane confirmed, taking his backpack from Angela. "Thanks for picking him up Ma. You wanna stay for dinner?"

Jack looked up hopefully. "Yeah, stay for dinner Nonna! I'll share my chicken nuggets with you!"

Angela bent down and ruffled Jack's hair. She looked up, her gaze moving between Jane and Maura for confirmation. "You don't mind?"

Maura smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. "Certainly not. And I can promise you something more nutritious than chicken nuggets. Please…stay."

Angela straightened up and rested her hand on Jack's head. "I'd love to." She moved to kiss Jane on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. "I've been thinking of baby names all day, so this will be a good chance to tell you some of my ideas." Her voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen.

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned. "_This_ is exactly why I wanted to wait to tell her what we were having until _after_ the baby was born and named." She looked at the smiling blonde beside her. "I changed my mind…can we un-invite her?"

Maura shushed her and reached for her hand. "We do need to start thinking of names…how bad can it be?"

Angela appeared in the doorway. "How about Elizabetta?" She said excitedly. "That was my grandmother's name."

"No Ma!" Jane groaned. "We just want something simple." Her mother disappeared back into the kitchen. She turned to Maura. "See what I mean?"

Maura started toward the kitchen. "I kind of like Elizabetta."

Jane's jaw dropped open. "You can't be serious."

Maura's eyes sparkled, and she finally cracked a smile. "No. I just wanted to see your reaction." She giggled at Jane's eye roll and continued toward the kitchen to start cooking.

Jane sighed in relief and motioned for her son. "Come on Jack, let's go make some dinner."

"How about Fuzzy?" Jack bounced excitedly beside Jane as they headed toward the kitchen.

"What?" Jane looked down at the little boy beside her.

"Can we name the baby Fuzzy?"

Jane tried not to laugh at the earnest look on her son's face. She bent and kissed his cheek. "We'll think about it, bud."


	24. Chapter 24

The remainder of Constance's visit went by smoothly. Jane, Maura, and Jack had spent the entire weekend with Constance, visiting a lot of the popular tourist sites in the city, but also just hanging out at the park down the street or at the house. Everyone had enjoyed their time together, and Maura had appreciated the time with her mother as they worked towards their newly repaired relationship.

Before they knew it, it was time for Constance to return to Paris, and Maura and Jane found themselves at the security checkpoint at Logan Airport, waving goodbye to Constance who was on the other side and headed toward her gate. With one last wave, Jane ushered her misty-eyed wife back through the lobby and toward the parking garage. As they waited for the elevator to take them to the pedestrian bridge across to the garage, Jane wrapped her arm around her sniffling wife's shoulders.

"Hey…you okay?"

Maura nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm just sad to see her go. It was so nice having her here."

The elevator dinged and the metal door slid open. Jane and Maura entered and Jane pulled Maura close as the door shut.

"It was nice having her here." Jane said. "I'm glad to know that she is invested in your life."

"Me too." Maura wiped her eyes again as they exited the elevator. She reached down to take Jane's hand as they started across the pedestrian bridge that connected the main terminal with the parking garage. "She's already planning another trip for around the time when the baby is due."

Jane squeezed her hand. "That's great Maur. I'm sure it will be nice to have your mom around for that."

"Mhmm. I think it will." Maura smiled at the thought as they continued to walk. Both women were quiet for the rest of the short journey to their car, and the silence continued as they exited the parking garage and navigated toward the airport exit to head home. Maura was caught up in thinking about how nice it was to have her mother around for the past several days, and stared out the window at the city, which was all lit up as darkness descended over it.

Jane chewed her lip as she changed lanes and turned off the Mass Pike. She had been thinking about the detective's exam for the past few days, and now seemed like as good a time as any to ask Maura what she thought about it. While the car was stopped at a light, she turned to look at Maura.

"Hey Maur…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Maura turned her head away from the window and looked at Jane. "What is it?"

The light turned green and Jane pressed down on the accelerator. "I'm thinking about taking the detective's exam." She stole a quick glance at her wife, not wanting to take her eyes off the rode, but wanting to gauge Maura's reaction. In the quick glance, she was able to see Maura frown slightly before returning her focus to the road. "Martinez thinks I'm ready."

Maura looked back out her window at the city lights, twisting her wedding ring around distractedly as she tried to sort out her feelings on the subject. Around the time that Jane had last gotten a promotion, she had gotten attacked and stabbed in the leg. And that promotion had also led to Jane having to go undercover for a month, which had been hard for both of them. Maura looked over and studied her wife, who was chewing her lip nervously as her eyes fixed on the road ahead. Maura's gaze slid lower, focusing on the scar on Jane's thigh that peeked out of the end of Jane's running shorts. The sight of it brought back memories of Jane in the hospital, and Maura squeezed her eyes shut tightly to ward off the image of Jane bleeding profusely and lying on a stretcher.

The truth was, Jane's job came with risks. And Maura knew full well the risks that had come with her marrying a police officer. But now that there was a child…_children,_ in a few months…in the picture, Maura found herself worrying about Jane more often than not. But, Maura had to remind herself, Jane had really only been seriously injured once in the four years they had been married, which was a fairly good statistic if you thought about it. Although, being a detective would also bring more contact with possibly volatile suspects, whether that be in interrogation rooms or tracking them down on the city streets.

"Hey…Maur…you with me? Say something." Jane reached out and rested her hand on top of Maura's on the console between them. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around what this means for our family."

Maura turned to look at Jane again. Even after four years, Maura couldn't deny her attraction toward the brunette in the driver's seat. Jane had turned out to be the perfect partner, dedicated and faithful, and unquestioningly devoted to Maura, as well as their son. Maura studied Jane's profile, the sharp and angular lines of her nose and jaw, the faint wrinkles in her forehead as she worried about Maura's reaction. Those intense dark brown eyes that were fixed ahead on the road, but currently displayed Jane's uncertainty over the situation. Maura knew that becoming a detective was Jane's dream, the reason why she had gone to the police academy in the first place. But as she looked down at her rapidly expanding waistline, she couldn't help but wonder if now was a good time for Jane to be thinking of her career.

"Sorry…you just caught me by surprise is all." Maura said quietly. "Do you think you are ready for it?" What she really meant to say was: _do you think WE are ready for it_?

Jane eased on the brake as they stopped at another traffic light. She turned slightly to look at Maura. "I don't know. I mean…I want to be a detective, but we have a lot going on right now." Maura could see the smile in her eyes as Jane's gaze fixed on Maura's stomach. "I don't know if it's the right time for it." The light changed and the car lurched into motion once again.

Maura smiled, loving the fact that Jane was thinking about the same things she was. She had no doubt that Jane would be a fantastic detective. All the traits and characteristics that made her such a wonderful wife and mother were ones that would serve her well as a detective.

Jane spoke again, bringing Maura's focus back to the present. "I feel like we always come back to this conversation."

"What do you mean?" Maura frowned slightly.

"It's just…whenever we try and make a big decision about anything, it seems like it's never the right time."

Jane slowed the car as she turned into the driveway. Once the car was in the garage, Jane put it into park, but neither woman made a move to get out. Instead, Jane unbuckled her seat belt and shifted so she could face Maura.

"I mean…I love you and I love our family, but I love my job too, you know?" Jane reached up to run a hand through her hair. "I don't want to miss out on this opportunity." She exhaled slowly and looked up at Maura, who was still frowning, the lines marring Maura's usually smooth forehead. "Hey…talk to me. What's wrong?"

Maura hesitated, unsure of how to voice her concerns but still remain supportive of Jane's career. "I just worry sometimes, Jane. Your job is dangerous, but we are going to have two children to think about soon. It's not just about me anymore. And believe me, I will be the proudest woman alive when you make detective, but the thought of you getting hurt terrifies me."

"Oh Maur…" Jane whispered, reaching out and pulling Maura in for a hug, which was a little awkward given the console between them and Maura's baby bump. She sighed deeply, resting her forehead against Maura's shoulder and grasping the back of Maura's shirt tightly. She could feel Maura holding on to her just as tightly. "I can't get you out of my mind when I'm at work. Every time I get into a sketchy situation, all I can see is you and Jack. The thought of doing something stupid and leaving you guys behind…that's what drives me to do what I do. Every bad guy we bring in…that's one less bad guy out there that could possibly prevent me from coming home to you."

Jane could feel Maura crying against her chest. She pulled back to look at her wife, gently brushing the tears from Maura's cheeks. "Shit…I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it. We don't have to decide anything tonight." She watched Maura let out a shaky breath as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane sighed and pulled her back in for another hug, rubbing Maura's back softly this time. "Maura, I can't promise you I won't ever get hurt, but I can promise you to do everything in my power to always come home to you and Jack." She reached a hand between them to rest on the side of Maura's stomach briefly. "And baby girl…of course." Her hand returned Maura's back, resuming its gentle and calming motion.

Maura could feel Jane's lips curling into a smile against her temple. She leaned into Jane's embrace, allowing the gentle motion of Jane's hands on her back to soothe her until she calmed. Eventually, Maura pulled away, brushing the last of the tears from her cheeks and looking up at Jane. "Baby girl needs a name." She smiled shyly at Jane, who returned the grin.

"She does." Jane leaned across the console and kissed Maura. "But for now, I think it's time to head inside and get my beautiful wife to bed." Jane opened her door and got out, crossing to Maura's side to help her out. "We've had a busy few days, and I'm tired. And if I'm tired, I know you've gotta be tired. I mean…you're growing a tiny human in there."

Maura took Jane's offered hand and slipped down from the passenger seat. As they headed into the house, Maura realized just how tired she was, letting out a few large yawns in succession. Maura was slipping off her shoes when she felt a couple kicks from the baby. She smiled and brought her hand up to gently rub her stomach where she had felt the kicks. "Little One seems to be protesting the fact that she is still nameless after almost twenty-three weeks."

Jane chuckled as they entered their living room to find Angela and Jack fast asleep on the couch. "I'll tell you what…you head upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll take care of these two and meet you up there. We can take a look at the baby name book for a little bit before bed."

Maura nodded her assent, and with another yawn and a kiss to Jane's cheek, followed instructions and headed up to their bedroom. Jane watched her leave, and then headed over to the couch to wake up her mother without waking up her sleeping son.

* * *

Jane entered the Homicide Unit, clutching a coffee in each hand. After a few more discussions about her future career, Maura and she had decided that Jane would shadow a few detectives from different departments at BPD to get a feel for things, before she decided to take the exam. Jane had sensed that Maura was still a little tense about her desire to become a detective, but in the end, they had agreed that things were only going to get more chaotic once the baby was born and that Jane should take any opportunity she had, while they had the chance. Today was her day to shadow Detective Korsak in the Homicide Unit, and Jane had brought him a coffee to thank him for being willing to do so.

"Hey, Rizzoli, over here!" Vince Korsak was waving to her from a cluttered desk across the room. Jane raised her chin in recognition and headed over to where he was seated.

"Hey Detective Korsak. Thanks again for letting me tag along today. I brought you a coffee." She placed the coffee on his desk, cringing a little at his kitten screensaver.

"It's my pleasure, Jane." Korsak replied jovially. "It's not every day we have a whiz-kid like you following us. I just hope we can convince you that Homicide is where you belong." He reached for the coffee, and pulling a couple packets of sugar out of his desk drawer, added sugar and started stirring. "Please…take a load off." He gestured at an empty chair beside his desk.

"Thanks." Jane murmured, glancing around the room. There were several detectives around, each seemingly engrossed in their work for the time being. There was a large board at one end of the room, however it was empty, indicating that for the time being, the unit wasn't working any big cases. Jane continued her investigation of the room, her eyes peering through the glass doors at the opposite wall that led to BRIC. From her vantage point, Jane could make out several computers and screens and other tools that allowed the department to keep an eye on the city.

Korsak's phone rang startling Jane a bit.

"Korsak." Korsak grunted into the phone. Jane watched as Korsak listened to whoever was on the other end, hoping that they had gotten information about a possible case. A few seconds later, he was thanking the other person, and he replaced the phone in the cradle. "Looks like we got a case. Body found in an alley in the Back Bay. You in?"

Jane nodded, standing and adjusting her gun holster. "Hell yeah."

Korsak grinned. "I like your enthusiasm. Come on whiz-kid…let's see how you handle a day in homicide." He tossed her a set of keys. "You're driving."

Jane grinned back as Korsak slipped on his sport coat. "Cool."

* * *

It was nearly 11pm when Maura could hear the door closing downstairs, signaling that Jane was finally home. Jane had been on her mind the whole day, and when Jane had called to tell her that she was going to be late because they were bringing a suspect in for questioning, Maura had been a little disappointed. But the excitement in Jane's voice had brought a smile to her face, so she couldn't really be mad at her for too long. Maura shut her book and waited for Jane to make her way to their bedroom.

Jane appeared a few minutes later, her shirt untucked and unbuttoned. She paused in the doorway, somewhat surprised that Maura was still awake. "You didn't have to wait up for me." Jane shrugged the dress shirt off, balling it up and tossing it in the laundry. "You should be asleep."

Maura placed her book on the nightstand. "I wanted to hear about your day." She looked up just as Jane was peeling off her tank top. The sight of Jane's bare abdomen was tantalizing, but Maura tore her gaze away from the distracting sight. "How did it go?"

Jane pulled a t-shirt over her head and started to unbuckle her belt. "It was cool." She unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the floor. "We caught a case so Korsak let me help out with everything." After slipping on a pair of running shorts, Jane pulled back the covers and joined Maura in bed. "He actually let me help. Like…he wanted my opinion on things. It was pretty cool. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I liked how different it was from the drug unit. It was like putting together pieces of a puzzle, and I liked it." Jane turned over on her side and propped herself up on an elbow. "To be honest…I am second-guessing whether or not I want to be a detective in the drug unit now. I really liked the challenge of the homicide unit."

Maura rolled to her side and scooted closer to Jane. She leaned in to kiss Jane, before resting her head on the pillow. "I'm glad you had a good day…even if you were late." She smiled, letting Jane know she wasn't actually upset about it. "Did you solve the case at least?"

Jane shook her head. "No…the suspect we interrogated had an airtight alibi, so I think they are back to square one. I'll have to ask Korsak to keep me updated on how it turns out." Jane turned over to reach for the baby name book on her nightstand. "So I know it's late, but do you have enough energy to look at baby names for a few?" She held up the book at looked at Maura expectantly.

Maura smiled and nodded, her hands coming up to rub her stomach out of habit. "Of course." Maura was now thirty weeks along, so they were certainly feeling the pressure to come up with a name. And Angela had been bugging them non-stop about it, so the sooner they could come up with a name, the happier everyone would be. "Jack came up with a few names that I thought you would appreciate."

"Oh?" Jane looked over at Maura, whose eyes were shining as she tried to hold back her laughter. "I can tell just by looking at you that they were amazing."

"His first suggestion was Booger." Maura could barely get it out without erupting into giggles. "And then he came up with SpongeBob, Captain America, and my personal favorite…Stinky."

The bed was now shaking as they laughed over Jack's baby name suggestions. Jane had to brush tears from her eyes when they finally settled down and cracked open the baby name book. "Man…that kid is a piece of work. He's gonna be hysterical with her when she comes."

Maura settled back into the pillows. "He certainly is."

"Alright…let's get down to business." Jane thumbed through a few pages, scanning the lists of names for ones that jumped out at her. They had been throwing around several names lately, but couldn't agree on a perfect name for their little girl. "Alexa?"

Maura shook her head. "I went to boarding school with a girl named Alexa, and she was extremely stuck up."

"Okay then…" Jane turned the page, reading off a few names that sounded decent. "Abigail…Amelia….Audrey…"

"I like Audrey." Maura said. "It's cute. Audrey Rizzoli…"

Jane dog-eared the page in the book. "Me too. Let's keep that one in the running." She continued to flip through the book as Maura let out a big yawn. "God…there's too many names in this friggin' book."

"How about Tessa?"

Jane paused, trying the name out in her head a few times. A smile spread across her face and she turned to look down at her half-asleep wife. "I like it. Where'd it come from?"

Maura shrugged. "After picking Jack up from school we stopped by the store to pick up some things. I heard a mom calling her little girl Tessa, and I couldn't help but think how cute of a name it was."

Jane shut the book. "I think we might have a name, Maur." She shut the book and rolled back onto her side facing Maura. "Tessa Rizzoli."

Hearing Jane say the name out loud brought a big smile to Maura's face. "What about a middle name?"

Jane yawned and motioned for Maura to roll onto her side so she could spoon her. "I'm just happy we figured out her first name for now. I'm too tired to think about middle names. That's gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

Maura chuckled and rolled onto her side, wiggling a bit until she was settled flush against Jane's front. She sighed in contentment as Jane flipped the light off and an arm wrapped around her stomach, cradling it gently. After a few minutes, Jane smoothed her hand across Maura's stomach.

"Night Tessa. I love you." Jane's breath was hot against Maura's neck. Maura smiled as Jane's lips pressed against the nape of her neck. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Gosh...sorry it took so long for this update. Lucky for you it's a long one! Happy reading!**

* * *

Jane pushed back from the desk and rubbed her bleary eyes. She had been studying nonstop for the past two hours, and she was just about ready to throw in the towel. It was the night before she was planning on taking the detective's exam, and she was trying to cram in as much studying as she could. Jane had spent the past four weeks gleaning as much information from Martinez, Korsak, and other detectives around BPD, and she was feeling ready for the exam. That didn't mean she still wasn't nervous though. The results from the exam could make or break her career, and there definitely wasn't a backup plan in case Jane failed.

She was just about to turn the page and start reviewing her last section of notes when Jane heard the pitter-patter of small footsteps coming down the hall. The door creaked open, and Jane turned to find Jack peering through the small opening he had created by pushing the door open slightly. She put her pencil in the notebook to mark her spot and shut it, grinning and gesturing for Jack to come in. With a wide smile, he immediately opened the door the rest of the way and bounded towards her. He was already in his pajamas, which mean that Maura was likely ready to put him to bed.

Jane opened her arms and Jack climbed up in her lap. "Hey buddy." Jane wrapped him up tightly in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Mama!" Jack replied enthusiastically. He looked at the desk full of notes. "You doing school? Mommy said you were doing school."

"Mommy also said you shouldn't bother Mama." Jane and Jack looked up at the sound of Maura's voice. Maura was leaning against the doorframe, one hand on her hip, and the other resting on her stomach.

Jack dropped his head and pouted, his bottom lip quivering. Jane had to stifle a grin, and looked at Maura and shrugged.

"It's fine Maura. I needed a break anyway." She tickled Jack's ribs and kissed his cheek again. "It's fine Jack…you don't need to pout. You should have listened to Mommy, but I'm thinking you wanted to say goodnight before you went to bed, right?" She grinned and exchanged a knowing glance with her wife.

Jack looked over at Maura, then back up at Jane. "Yeah. I wanted to see you before bed."

Maura and Jane couldn't argue with that, and Maura crossed the room to lean against the desk. "Okay then Jack, say goodnight to Mama and wish her good luck on her exam. It's already past your bedtime." As Maura bent to look at Jack, Jane could see the exhaustion on her heavily pregnant wife's face. She looked like she was ready for bed too.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jane's neck tightly, holding on for dear life. He had been especially clingy lately, which Jane and Maura had attributed to him realizing he was no longer going to be the only child. Jane chuckled and tried to peel him off of her.

"Jeeze little man…You're getting pretty strong!" She was able to pry him off enough to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams Jack. Have a good day at school tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and climbed off her lap. "Night Mama. Do good on your test." He looked at Jane seriously before taking Maura's hand and starting to exit the room.

Jane grinned. "I will, bud. I'll do my best." She swiveled her chair back to face the desk and reopened her notebook.

Maura turned around as they were almost out of the room. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" She looked back up at her wife.

"Don't stay up too late." Maura smiled. "You have to be up early and you need to make sure you get enough rest."

"Yes mother." Jane replied sarcastically. "You should take your own advice there Maur. You look like you are going to fall asleep standing up. Looks like you and Tessa should head to bed too."

"That was my plan." Maura said quietly. "I am feeling quite tired this evening." She admitted, with a nervous smile. "Come on Jack…let's get you to bed." Maura led their yawning son down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Night Mama!" Jack's voice echoed down the hallway, causing Jane to chuckle.

"Night little man! Love you!" Jane was still grinning as she turned back to her last section of notes and started to dig in.

* * *

Jane's alarm pierced the silence the following morning. She groaned and rolled over to shut it off, immediately noticing Maura's absence in the bed as she did. As Maura's due date approached, she was having a harder time sleeping, so it wasn't unusual for her to give up and head down to the couch the past few weeks. Jane rolled onto her back once again, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to muster up the strength to get out of bed. She had slept fitfully for most of the night, obviously too nervous about the exam to truly let herself relax and fall asleep. After a few moments, Jane finally got out of bed and headed for the shower, hoping that the warm water would wake her up.

Unfortunately, the longer-than-normal shower did nothing to help Jane wake up, and by the time she was dressed and headed downstairs, she was fast approaching the time she would need to leave in order to get to her exam on time. Jane took the steps two at a time, almost bumping into a pacing Maura as she reached the bottom.

"Shit! Sorry Maura!" Jane sidestepped her wife, narrowly avoiding a collision as gracefully as possible. "Goddammit…I can't be late!"

Jane headed straight for the coffee maker, which thankfully was nearly full, as Maura had anticipated Jane needing coffee. As she poured herself a mug of the steaming beverage, she looked up at Maura, who was still pacing between the kitchen and the living room.

"Everything okay? Did you sleep down here?" Jane asked as she stirred just the right amount of sugar and cream into her coffee.

Maura didn't respond immediately, causing Jane to look up.

"Maura…you know…you aren't helping my nerves right now."

Maura paused and rubbed her stomach. She exhaled slowly and smiled at the brunette who was currently chugging her coffee the best she could while trying not to burn her tongue. "Sorry Jane. It was a bit of a rough night." She smiled again, and Jane couldn't help but notice the smile seemed a little forced.

Jane put down her cup momentarily. "Baby girl kept you awake, huh?" She crossed the room to pull Maura in for a hug.

"Um…yes, she certainly did." Maura replied, her voice muffled as she rested her face against Jane's shoulder.

They hugged for a few minutes, Jane breathing in Maura's familiar scent, which was strangely comforting and helped calm her nerves. When they finally separated, Maura rubbed her stomach again. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Jane glanced up at the clock and grimaced. "No time." She took another swig of her coffee and dumped the rest into a travel mug. "Looks like this coffee is breakfast."

Maura frowned. "Jane…you can't go into the detective's exam on an empty stomach!"

Jane picked up her keys and the mug of coffee. "I'll try and grab something at the café once I get to the station." She noted Maura's frown. "I promise Maura…I'll try and eat before the exam."

Maura's frown eased and she crossed the room to open the door for her wife. She grabbed Jane's arm as she started to leave, causing Jane to turn back around. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane firmly on the lips. "Good luck Jane. You will do fine…you are ready for this."

"Thanks." Jane smiled. "I'll come down to your office and find you after I finish, okay?" Jane leaned in for another kiss before heading for her car.

Once Jane was in the car and headed down the driveway, Maura shut the door, her hand flying immediately to her stomach. She waited for the contraction to pass and then walked over to pick up the phone. Maura dialed her mother-in-law's number, chewing on her thumb distractedly as the phone rang several times. Just before the phone went to voicemail, Angela answered, causing Maura to exhale in relief.

"Angela…it's Maura. My water broke two hours ago, and I'm in labor."

* * *

Jane tapped her pencil in a random rhythm as she flipped through her exam and re-checked her answers for what felt like the millionth time. Exhaling deeply, she flipped back to the front page and put her pencil down. The exam had been harder than she anticipated, but overall, she felt like it had gone well. Mentally and physically fatigued, Jane stood up slowly from the desk and handed her exam to the woman who had proctored the small group of officers that were taking the exam. Jane exchanged a smile with the woman as she offered her ID badge to verify her identity. The woman nodded and motioned toward the door, and Jane gladly took her leave.

Jane closed the door to the examination room behind her and briefly rested her back against the door as she rubbed her eyes. She desperately needed to see Maura, and after gathering herself, Jane headed in the direction of her wife's office. Just as she was opening the door to the stairs, she heard Frankie calling out to her.

"Janie! Wait up!" Frankie jogged toward her, dressed in his patrol uniform.

Jane paused and turned around, the door to the stairs still halfway open. "What is it Frankie? I promised I would find Maura first thing after my exam." She said tiredly.

"Maura's in labor." Frankie said breathlessly. "Ma told me to bring you to the hospital as soon as you were finished with your exam. They didn't want to distract you during your exam, but we need to hurry."

Jane's eyes widened as she processed what Frankie was saying. Maura couldn't be in labor…she still had six weeks to go. Jane clenched her jaw and looked at her younger brother. "Frankie…if this is a joke, you are one sick bastard."

"I'm serious Janie…are you gonna stand there, or let me take you to _your wife_, who is having _your baby_?"

Jane's heart started to race. "Oh God…Maura's in labor!" She said in disbelief. Suddenly, realization washed over her and she started to run towards the main exit.

"This way Janie!" Frankie called. "My cruiser is parked out back!"

As if on auto-pilot, Jane followed her brother out to his cruiser, yanking out her phone from the holster on her belt and dialing her mother. "Come on…pick up…pick up…pick up…" Jane muttered as she hopped into the passenger's seat. Angela picked up after just a couple rings. "Ma! We're on our way…tell me Maura is fine!"

* * *

After a surprisingly fast drive to the hospital that utilized Frankie's lights and sirens, as well as some "creative" driving maneuvers, Jane found herself jogging down the corridor of the maternity ward in search of Maura's room.

"459…460…461…" Jane skidded to a stop outside room 462, which was the room the nurse had directed her to. Taking a moment to compose herself, she knocked lightly on the closed door and opened it slowly. As she looked into the room, her heart caught in her throat. Maura looked so small in the hospital bed, and was hooked up to several monitors as well as an IV. There was a steady beeping noise, which Jane assumed was either Maura's or the baby's heartbeat, and Maura already looked exhausted and like she was in a fair amount of pain.

Even though she was in pain, Maura's eyes lit up as soon as she noticed Jane in the doorway. Luckily, she was between contractions, and waved Jane over to the bed. "I'm glad you made it." She exchanged a tired smile with her wife as Jane took Angela's place next to the head of the bed and gripped her hand tightly. "I'm already at eight centimeters. Looks like Tessa's in a hurry to meet us."

Maura's smile faded as another contraction started, and she gripped Jane's hand tighter as the pain intensified. Jane wasn't sure how to help her wife, so she leaned closer and brushed a few sweaty strands of blonde hair from Maura's brow. Jane pressed her lips to Maura's forehead as they waited the rest of the contraction out. Jane finally heard Maura exhale slowly, and the grip on her hand eased, signaling the contraction was over.

"How did your exam go?" Maura looked up at Jane with eyes hazy and unfocused with pain.

Jane looked at her wife incredulously. "Seriously? You are in the middle of having a baby and you are concerned about my stupid exam? God Maura…sometimes I wonder about you." She couldn't help but chuckle as she leaned down to kiss her wife. "Let's focus on having this baby…okay?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're here Jane. I was afraid she was going to come before you got here. The doctors are surprised at how fast my labor is progressing given this is my first baby."

Jane was going to reply when she heard a sharp intake of breath from Maura and the grip on her hand intensified once again. Jane tried to coach Maura through the contraction the best she could, and after a minute, the pain eased and Maura collapsed back into the pillows, panting breathlessly.

"Is she okay? The baby? Isn't it too early?" Jane looked up at the nurse who was currently checking both Maura and the baby's vital signs. The nurse paused and looked at the screen with the fetal heart monitor.

"Her heartbeat seems to be steady and strong. Of course we would like to see a delivery after thirty-six weeks, but at thirty-four weeks, the baby's lungs should be fully developed. She may be a little small and need to stay in the NICU for a couple days, but so far, everything seems normal." The nurse smiled reassuringly at Maura and Jane and returned to documenting the vital signs in Maura's chart. When she was finished, she looked over at them again. "I'm going to have Dr. Keith come in and check you again Maura. Your contractions are coming very close together and I have a suspicion that you may be fully dilated."

Maura could only nod as another contraction took hold. She panted through it, and when it was over, she looked up to find Jane looking at her with a very concerned look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in labor this morning." Jane asked quietly.

Maura bit her lip. "I didn't want to distract you for your exam. I figured you would be done with your exam in plenty of time to come home and drive me to the hospital. I certainly didn't expect Little One to be in such a hurry." Maura looked up at Jane as she rubbed slow circles on her stomach.

"I should have been here with you." Jane whispered, resting her hand against Maura's flushed cheek. "I could have rescheduled the exam."

Maura smiled at Jane's concern. "It doesn't matter now Jane. All that matters is you are here, and we are going to meet our little girl soon." Tears burned in Maura's eyes as she realized that they were going to be holding their baby girl in the very near future, and she blinked them back. She reached out and pulled Jane in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Maura. I can't believe how strong you are. You amaze me." Tears were glistening in Jane's eyes as she admired her laboring wife.

The door opened again, and Dr. Keith entered.

"Glad you could make it to the party, Jane." Dr. Keith said with a grin. "It seems like we have an impatient little girl on our hands." She slipped on a pair of exam gloves and positioned herself at the foot of the bed. "I'm just gonna check you again Maura. Just relax." Dr. Keith was quiet as she examined Maura for several seconds. With a surprised look and a nod to the nurse who was waiting by the door, she replaced the sheet over Maura's legs and smiled.

"Looks like it's go-time ladies. How about we meet your little girl?"

* * *

From the moment Maura started pushing, everything became a blur to Jane. Her sole focus was on Maura, and it wasn't until a baby's cry pierced the air of the delivery room that Jane realized what had happened. Maura let out something that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh and slumped back against the bed in utter exhaustion. Jane was torn between getting her first glance at her baby girl and remaining with Maura, and remained glued to her spot by Maura's bed.

"Well…she's a little small, but otherwise you've got yourselves a healthy baby girl." Dr. Keith announced, holding up their wailing daughter. "Let me just get her cleaned up, and then she's all yours."

Even though she was red, squishy-looking, and covered in goo, she was the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen. One of the nurses motioned for Jane to cut the cord, and Jane remained rooted to the spot as she stared at her newborn daughter.

"Jane, honey…go meet our girl. Go meet Tessa." Maura urged, as tears streamed down her face.

Her wife's voice seemed to bring Jane out of her daze, and Jane started toward the foot of the bed. She stopped halfway and turned back to Maura. Bending down, she kissed Maura firmly on the lips as tears streamed down both their faces. Jane pulled back and cupped Maura's face in both her hands. "I love you so much Maura. I'm so proud of you." She placed another lingering kiss on her exhausted wife's lips and took a deep breath before moving to the foot of the bed to cut the cord.

With shaking hands, Jane cut the cord, and the nurses took Tessa for one last set of Apgar scores. When she passed with flying colors, they gave Jane the all-clear and she walked slowly to the warmer to get her first real look at her daughter. At _their_ daughter. Jane wiped the tears from her face and reached down to pick Tessa up, bringing her up and cradling her to her chest. She couldn't help but be surprised by how tiny Tessa was, and how light she felt in her arms. Jane brought her hand up to cup the back of Tessa's head and made her way slowly to Maura, who had been watching everything with shimmering hazel eyes. Jane pulled Tessa away from her body slightly, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead before placing her gently on Maura's chest.

Maura's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her daughter resting on her bare chest. Another sob broke loose and a fresh wave of tears started to stream down her face. "Oh…she's so beautiful Jane." Maura wrapped her arms around Tessa, who immediately started to calm down. After a few moments, Tessa stopped crying altogether, sleepily opening her eyes and giving her mothers a glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes. "Hey there Tessa." Maura cooed, craning her neck and placing a gentle kiss on the patch of downy hair at the top of Tessa's head. "I can't believe you're here." Maura whispered.

Jane perched herself on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her little girl, still in disbelief that she was actually here. Jane lifted her hand to rest on Tessa's back, feeling the rise and fall of each breath that her daughter took. "You certainly know how to make an entrance Miss Tessa Noelle." Jane grinned and chuckled, brushing the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "You just _had_ to be early, huh? Definitely your Mommy's girl." She looked down at Maura affectionately, and Maura returned the sentiment with a very tired smile.

"Sorry to break up the most adorable family I have ever seen, but it's time for Maura to deliver the placenta." Dr. Keith said quietly. "I think we are going to have to take your daughter to the NICU just as a precaution, given that she was born at thirty-four weeks gestation." She could see Jane's look of fear and immediately reassured them. "It's simply protocol, Jane. She seems to be perfectly healthy. You can come with her if you want."

Jane wasn't sure whether to stay with Maura or to go with her daughter and looked down at Maura.

"Go with her Jane." Maura hugged Tessa for a few more seconds before kissing her pink cheek and allowing Jane to take her.

Jane carried Tessa over to the nurse who was waiting with a portable incubator. She kissed Tessa's forehead and placed her in the incubator. The nurse wrapped Tessa up tightly in a pink blanket and looked at Jane. "You ready to roll?" She asked.

Jane looked back at Maura, who nodded to make sure Jane knew she was okay. "I'll be back as soon as I can Maur." Jane said. "If I run into Ma I will send her in so you aren't alone."

Maura nodded again as a small wave of contractions that signaled the imminent delivery of the placenta started. "I'll be fine Jane. Go."

Reluctantly, Jane followed the nurse out of the room, her eyes never leaving her tiny daughter as they headed down the hall towards the NICU.


	26. Chapter 26

**Holy crap. First off, I want to apologize for my absence the past few weeks. Without going through the details, we have been dealing with a family situation, and I have been spending a lot of time flying between the west coast and east coast trying to help out where possible. But, for the time being, things have quieted down. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**Here is the next update. It's a little shorter than previous chapters, but it's taken me some time to get back into the story and pick up where I left off. I apologize for any errors as well. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maura stirred at the sound of Tessa's quiet cries from the bassinette a few feet away from her hospital bed. Trying to orient herself in the haze of exhaustion, Maura rubbed her eyes and gingerly slipped out of her bed to go get her daughter. Maura happened to glance at the clock on the wall and after taking a quick glimpse at the late afternoon light streaming through her window, was slightly relieved to not have slept the day away. Tessa had spent the past forty-eight hours in the NICU as a precaution, so Maura had actually been able to catch up on sleep between visits to the NICU over the past couple days. But after keeping a close watch on the tiny girl, the hospital staff had realized that she was perfectly healthy, and Maura and Jane were relieved upon receiving the news that Tessa could join them in Maura's room until the hospital discharged both of them in a couple days.

Maura was still feeling sore from Tessa's birth, but as she leaned over the bassinette to pick up her little girl, all her fatigue and pain seemed to disappear. Tessa had somehow managed to free her arms from the blanket swaddled around her and was waving her tiny arms as she cried. Maura swiftly reached down and scooped her up, cradling the baby against her chest as she started to rock side-to-side in hopes of soothing her crying daughter.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Maura cooed softly. "Are you hungry again?" She walked slowly over to her bed, bouncing a bit with each step. Maura settled on the edge of her bed, pausing for a moment to make sure she had a good hold on the baby before slowly easing back against the bed with Tessa still cradled against her chest. A few more minutes of Tessa's cries told Maura that her daughter was in fact hungry, so Maura shifted a bit so she could pull up her top and feed Tessa. They moved around a bit more until they were both situated, and it didn't take long for Tessa to latch on and begin nursing.

Maura closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on the pillows behind her. Nursing had quickly become her favorite part of having a newborn. Thankfully, Tessa had gotten the hang of it within hours of her birth, and Maura was grateful for that. It was a strange feeling, but the connection that Maura felt with her daughter when she was nursing her was indescribable.

Tessa let out a small grunt, causing Maura to smile. She opened her eyes and gazed down at her daughter adoringly. She cradled Tessa tighter with one arm, and with her free hand traced the soft skin of Tessa's cheek with the back of her index finger. Maura had spent every moment possible studying her daughter, still astounded by the fact that she had given birth to such a perfect little creature. Now that Tessa was a couple days old, she was starting to move out of the "just-born" stage, and Maura could see bits and pieces of her in Tessa's features. So far, Maura was surprised by how fair their daughter was. She didn't have a lot of hair, but the small patch she did have was already blonde. Tessa's brilliant blue eyes were another unexpected feature. Although Maura knew that most babies were born with blue eyes, she had a feeling that Tessa's were going to stay blue. Her skin was decidedly pale, but with that pink tinge that all newborn babies have. Jane swore that Tessa had Maura's nose and lips, but Maura didn't see it. But there was no denying that Tessa looked like Maura.

Maura continued to run her finger along her daughter's cheek, smiling periodically at the noises Tessa was making as she suckled greedily at Maura's breast. Bending down, Maura kissed the top of Tessa's head. Letting out a contented sigh, she settled back against the pillows as a blissful smile spread across her face.

* * *

This was the scene that Jane came across a few minutes later. She opened the door to Maura's hospital room quietly, not wanting to disturb Maura and Tessa in case they were sleeping. But as she opened the door and looked into the room, she had to stop and lean against the door as the sight before her caused her heart to skip a beat.

Her beautiful wife was settled into the hospital bed with their tiny, five-pound miracle cradled gently to her chest. Maura was smiling serenely, her eyes closed, as their daughter nursed. The afternoon sunlight streamed into the room, bathing Maura and Tessa in a beautiful glow, which added to the beauty of the picture in front of Jane. This view was one that Jane would never get tired of…her wife cradling their little girl. The only thing that would make this moment complete would be Jack snuggled up against Maura's other side.

Jane brushed the tears that had appeared in her eyes away hastily, and cleared her throat quietly. Maura stirred at the sound, her eyes opening and her smile growing wider.

"Hey." Jane said quietly as she pushed off the doorframe and entered the room. "How are my two favorite girls this afternoon?" She grinned as she pulled the chair beside the bed closer to where Maura was positioned. Before settling in the chair to watch her daughter finish nursing, she leaned over and kissed Maura lightly on the lips. "I missed you two this morning."

After Tessa had been born, Jane had spent every moment at the hospital by her side in the NICU, refusing to leave. Maura had gently asked her on several occasions to go home and get some sleep and a shower, but Jane's stubbornness won out every time as she argued that Tessa shouldn't be alone. When the hospital staff had deemed Tessa perfectly healthy and moved her into Maura's room, Maura had taken the opportunity to suggest that Jane go home and get some rest and spend some time with Jack. Now that Jane was back, it was evident that the time at home had done her good. She looked well-rested and relaxed.

"We missed you too." Maura replied with a sigh. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Mhmm." Jane murmured in reply, already distracted by the sight of their beautiful baby. She reached out to run her fingers along the top of Tessa's head, smoothing down the fine hair there. "Jack and I took a long nap together. I think Uncle Frankie wore him out the past couple days, because we slept for five hours straight." Jane chuckled and leaned in to kiss the top of Tessa's head. "Frankie's gonna bring Jack by in a bit."

Maura smiled again. "Good. I've loved being able to bond with Tessa so much the past couple days, but I miss Jack so much."

"He misses you too. He was so excited when I told him he could come see you and Tessa today. He did a little happy dance…it was hilarious." Jane chuckled.

Maura laughed as she pictured Jack dancing in her head. Peering down at Tessa, she noticed that Tessa had stopped nursing and was about to fall asleep. Maura pulled her shirt down and looked up at Jane. "I think she's done nursing. Do you want to hold her and burp her?"

Jane nodded. "Like I'll ever turn down the chance to hold my gorgeous daughter..." She smirked. Reaching out, she slid her hands between Maura's and picked up Tessa, first settling a spit-up cloth on her shoulder before resting Tessa there. Jane started to gently pat Tessa's back. "God…I still can't get over how small she is. Or how much she looks like you."

"I know." Maura agreed. "I was certain that the dominant features of the donor would be evident, but that doesn't seem to be the case." She shifted to her side on the bed so she could watch Jane with the baby. "I was hoping she would at least have dark hair so she would somewhat resemble you."

Tessa let out a few burps and Jane kissed her temple before bringing her down and cradling her in her arms. "I don't know…I'm kind of obsessed with the fact that we have a mini-Maura." Grinning widely, she held a now-sleeping Tessa up proudly. "Come on…she's pretty freaking adorable. Five pounds, two ounces of complete adorableness."

"She is." Maura replied with a smile, watching as Jane settled Tessa back into the crook of her arm. "She's perfect."

The two women settled into a contented silence, both watching their daughter sleep as she rested in Jane's arms. A couple days into being new parents, and it was their favorite thing to do…just watching their little girl. Jane suddenly remembered something, and broke the silence.

"Oh…I almost forgot." She looked over at Maura. "I stopped by the precinct on the way here."

Maura frowned. "You're on maternity leave, Jane."

"You're right." Jane admitted, switching Tessa to her other arm. With her now-free hand, she shifted and reached around to her back pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it on the bed in front of Maura. "But...I thought you might want to see that."

Maura rolled her eyes but reached out and picked up the paper. Unfolding it, she scanned it for several seconds, trying to figure out what Jane had deemed so important that she needed to stop by headquarters. Her eyes immediately were drawn to the red ink at the top of the paper, where a 97% was circled. Maura looked up at Jane before fixing her gaze on the paper again, immediately drawn to her wife's name scrawled at the top, next to the words "Detective's Exam." Realization dawned, and Maura dropped the paper in her lap, looking up at Jane for confirmation. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jane laughed and nodded. "I passed." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Maura was trying to reign in her excitement so she wouldn't wake Tessa. "Oh my god, Jane! I'm so proud of you!" Sitting up, she scooted as close to the edge of the bed. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud." She said again, pulling back to shower Jane with kisses.

Jane laughed again, squirming a bit as Maura kissed all over her face. "Alright…alright…tone it down a bit, Maur. Sleeping baby over here…" Before Maura could pull back all the way, Jane reached out and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Jane smirked and reached into her back pocket again, this time holding up a shiny gold badge. "I'm a detective, babe."

Maura took the offered badge, holding it in her hands and examining it closely. She ran her fingers along the gold etching, the bold blue letters that read "Boston Police" and "Detective" making her smile with pride. Maura's heart was already full with pride from their newborn daughter, but looking at the badge that symbolized Jane's hard work and effort, her heart seemed to overflow. Tears started to burn in her eyes and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. When she looked back at Jane, she swore she had never seen Jane smile wider than she was now.

"I think it's safe to say this is the best week ever." Jane chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss Tessa's forehead.

"I think I'd have to agree." Maura replied, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

* * *

A short while later, Frankie appeared with Jack in tow. Frankie knocked lightly on the door. "Mind if we come in? Jack practically dragged me down the hall, he's so excited."

Jane and Maura both smiled as Jack's face appeared next to Frankie's hip. "Mommy!"

Maura nodded and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. "Come over here and give me hugs and kisses."

Frankie helped Jack up onto the bed, and Maura opened her arms. Not a second later, Jack was wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. "I missed you Mommy!"

Maura sighed, running her hand through his hair. Since they had been spending a lot of time in the NICU, where children weren't allowed, she hadn't seen Jack since she had been admitted. Maura pressed several kisses to his cheeks and forehead. "I missed you too Jack." She pulled him onto her lap and hugged him tight. "Are you ready to meet your little sister?"

Jack squirmed excitedly and nodded. "Mama showed me pictures, but I want to give her kisses."

Jane stood up slowly from her chair and brought Tessa down from where she had been sleeping against her chest. "Alright bud. Sit back against Mommy and you can hold her."

Jack followed instructions, settling back against Maura and grinning widely as Jane bent down and settled baby Tessa in their lap. Jack studied her for a few seconds before looking up at Jane. "She's so little Mama." He said quietly.

"She is." Jane replied. "You have to be gentle with her, okay? But soon, she'll be bigger and you can play together."

"I can be gentle." Jack said seriously. He bent down and kissed Tessa, which caused Jane and Maura's hearts to melt. "I love you Tessa." He rested his arms around Maura's, mimicking her protective grasp on the baby.

Maura bent down and kissed the crown of Jack's head. "You are a good big brother Jack."

Jane nodded and ruffled Jack's hair as she settled on the foot of the bed. "The best."


End file.
